Más allá de la humanidad
by Isavau
Summary: Luego de acabar con Millennium, Integra se ve abrumada por los deberes que se le imponen más allá de lo referente a Hellsing. En este contexto, ella empezará a cuestionar los pilares de su moral y, en general, de sí misma, lo cual la conducirá a tomar decisiones impensables...
1. Capítulo 1: La monstruosa humanidad

Capítulo 1: La monstruosa humanidad

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que todo había terminado. En la mansión Hellsing reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Integra había cumplido recientemente 37 años, los cuales "celebró" en completa soledad. La chica policía siempre se había ofrecido a hacerle compañía a su ama, pero los años solo la habían vuelto más huraña y la habían sumido en una brutal depresión que solo ella podía ocultar. Nunca fue normal en la heredera de Hellsing expresar emociones, pero el hecho de que pudiera mantener el autocontrol no significaba que verdaderamente no sintiera, aunque para muchos la humanidad de esa mujer era más cuestionable que la de la vampiresa que la acompañaba. En muchas formas ella sentía que había fracasado.

Los miembros de la mesa redonda le recordaban incesantemente que el plazo para conseguir un esposo ya había vencido, y que la corona estaba por determinar quién sería su marido. En el fondo Integra sentía que era su culpa, pues nunca le interesó salir con nadie ni perder su tiempo en conversaciones triviales con hombres insulsos. Pensó durante mucho tiempo que eso era una virtud, pero ahora se veía atrapada en ella.

Hace 10 años que Millenium había dejado de existir y desde ese momento su única acompañante había sido Seras Victoria. No le molestaba la presencia de la chica policía, pero su mera existencia le traía a la mente la imagen de ese monstruo al que durante tanto tiempo repudió, pero cuya ausencia había dejado un vacío muy profundo dentro de ella.

-No se trata de amor – pensó en la soledad de su habitación mientras se disponía a dormir – quizás simplemente cuando él se encontraba conmigo me sentía invulnerable… quizás solo era más joven y no tenía que cargar con todo esto. Aun así, lo necesito y ya no está…

La noche acabó y con ello el descanso de aquella mujer. Iba a ser un día particularmente estresante ya que debía presentarse ante la reina para conocer a quien sería su esposo. Antes de llegar al palacio de Buckingham Integra ya había fumado 4 puros y se encontraba particularmente nerviosa, aunque proyectaba la misma indiferencia de siempre. Al llegar, un asistente de la reina le dijo que su majestad quería hablar con ella antes de presentarle a quien, en menos de una semana, sería su esposo. Integra supuso que esta sería una conversación para que la reina pudiera justificarse a sí misma por obligarla a realizar tan repudiable espectáculo, y así liberarse de toda culpa.

Apagó el último puro que tenía entre los dedos antes de ingresar a la estancia donde se encontraba la reina. Aquella mujer que bordeaba los 90 años tenía un halo de tristeza en la mirada. Integra hizo una reverencia y se acercó a su majestad, sentándose en frente de ella.

-Sir Hellsing… Integra… muy a mi pesar me veo en esta situación ya que es prioridad de la corona mantener el linaje de la organización que lidera, para así garantizar la protección de la Iglesia Protestante, y del país en sí mismo.

-Entiendo su majestad. Sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría y usted fue bastante generosa al brindarme cinco largos años para que buscara por mi cuenta alguien que pudiera asistirme en esto, pero sinceramente preferí dedicarme a las labores inherentes de la organización.

-Integra, te he pedido que vengas no para juzgarte. Nadie más que yo entiende lo difícil que es para una mujer asumir una posición de tanto poder como la tuya… y, más aún, comprendo lo complicado que es tener que dejar tu destino en manos de otros cuyos intereses son considerados superiores a los tuyos. Sin embargo, esto escapa tanto de mis manos como de las tuyas.

-Comprendo, es mi deber cumplir con esa labor –dijo Integra mientras pensaba que eso implicaba aceptar que un hombre, que probablemente intentaría tomar el control de Hellsing, la ultrajara innumerables veces para engendrar a un hijo a quien seguramente no querría.

-En verdad lo lamento –dijo la reina.

Al terminar esa breve charla, fueron a otra estancia donde se encontraba un hombre alto, entrado en sus 40, de cabello rojizo y ojos verdosos. Aunque a simple vista no resultada poco atractivo, para Integra su sola presencia le producía cierto rechazo. El hombre se acercó a ella y tomó su mano con el propósito de besarla, frente a lo cual Integra se sintió asqueada pero, como siempre, supo ocultar su desprecio esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-Él es Sir Maximilian Willrow, gerente de los bancos Willrow. Él y su familia siempre han sido amigos cercanos de la corona y conozco a este joven desde que era un niño.

En verdad la reina solo lo había visto 4 veces en toda su vida, pero con su apretada agenda podía decir que eso era suficiente como para conocer a una persona. Pese a ello, durante los últimos meses, intercambiaron varias conversaciones telefónicas para concertar esta unión. Para el magnate, este matrimonio no suponía ninguna obligación, ya que en una ocasión, hace ya varios años, Integra se había visto obligada a utilizar ropa femenina en un evento formal de la realeza, al cual también asistió quien ahora sería su prometido. Desde ese momento, la belleza de Integra había quedado grabada en la mente de aquel sujeto, quien además sentía que de alguna manera se vería beneficiado a los ojos de la reina si lograra cumplir con el objetivo de mantener el linaje de Hellsing. Sumado a ello, el tener acceso a los fondos que la realeza destinaba para la organización era algo que podría favorecer bastante a sus bancos, por cuanto la situación de crisis económica había afectado significativamente sus ganancias.

-Será mejor que los deje solos – dijo la reina mientras se dirigía a la puerta y salía presurosamente.

Sir Hellsing hubiera deseado que se quedara más tiempo, pero la reina, aún con sus años, salió en segundos e Integra no alcanzó a detenerla.

-Aun en esos trajes debo admitir que tu belleza es imponente –dijo Maximiliam.

-Supongo que debo agradecer ese cumplido –musitó Integra desviando la mirada mientras se disponía a prender un puro.

-No pretendo entrometerme en tus hábitos, pero ahora que nos vamos a casar con el objetivo de engendrar un heredero, creo que deberías abandonar los cigarrillos.

Integra frunció el ceño, pero lo ignoró y prendió el puro

-No es un cigarro, es un puro y hasta donde yo sé todavía no estoy embarazada.

-Cuando lo estés, que será pronto, no permitiré que tengas esos hábitos. Solo quiero lo mejor para ti – dijo en tono desafiante.

A Integra le sorprendió un poco su cambio de actitud, pero no le hizo mucho caso y desvió la mirada. A los pocos segundos sonó su celular y atendió inmediatamente la llamada. Había una emergencia, unos vampiros ingresaron a la mansión Hellsing y varios de sus hombres habían muerto. Si bien Integra lamentaba lo que había pasado con ellos, internamente se sentía aliviada de tener que abandonar ese lugar.

Se dirigió inmediatamente a la mansión sin despedirse de aquel sujeto, apelando a que en tal situación lo primero era velar por la seguridad de sus hombres y demás sirvientes que habitaban dicho lugar.

Al llegar, encontró a la chica policía con heridas bastante graves que muy lentamente se iban regenerando.

-Ya está todo bajo control –dijo Seras Victoria antes de desmayarse.

Aunque la joven era una vampiresa, la ausencia de su amo la había debilitado considerablemente. Sus heridas sanaban mucho más lento y, sin Alucard, ella solo era un vampiro en decadencia.

Integra le ordenó a sus hombres que la llevaran a su ataúd y le dieran toda la sangre que requiriese hasta que se recuperara. Era lo menos que podía hacer por alguien que continuamente arriesgaba su existencia por ella pues, a estas alturas, Integra dudaba mucho que ella fuera totalmente inmortal.

Los días pasaron y mientras las heridas de la chica policía iban sanando, la preocupación en la líder de Hellsing iba aumentando a medida de que se acercaba el día de la boda. A ella le generaba una profunda repulsión cada mínimo aspecto del lamentable espectáculo que suponía dicho evento. Sin embargo, ya no había vuelta atrás. Si quería mantener la organización, si quería seguir cumpliendo su deber, tenía que aceptar esas condiciones.

Una noche antes de la boda, ella se encontraba en su habitación leyendo uno de los tantos libros de conjuros que su padre le había heredado para que aprendiera a controlar los poderes de Alucard. En ningún lado se mencionaba que él pudiera morir, pues a fin de cuentas ya estaba muerto, pero de alguna manera su existencia podría hacerse tan ligera, tan etérea, que a fin de cuentas, sería lo mismo que no existir.

-Al menos cuando alguien muere tienes la certeza que de alguna manera existe, pues tiene un alma – eso lo sabía con seguridad luego de lo acontecido con Millenium, cuando vio que Alucard había absorbido muchas almas – en algún momento pensé que regresarías, pero creo que eso no depende de ti.

La noche pasaba muy lentamente y ella solo podía dormir unos minutos de tanto en tanto. No estaba nerviosa, pero no podía dejar de pensar en cientos de cosas. Se había cuestionado tantos aspectos de sí misma como de su relación con aquel Vampiro. Él era un monstruo y ella no, pero, qué implicaba ser un monstruo… ¿causar daño? ¿abandonar tu humanidad? Y, si fuera así, qué implicaba ser un humano. Al final de cuentas, lo actos más despreciables que ella había presenciado no los habían maquinado los monstruos, sino los propios humanos, pero, ¿fue por abandonar su humanidad que cometieron tales cosas o por motivos más allá de ello? ¿puede un monstruo ser más humano?. En esos momentos pensó en Seras Victoria, quien en líneas generales nunca había abandonado su humanidad y ya llevaba más de 10 años siento un "monstruo". Luego de pensar eso se sintió un poco más tranquila y se pudo dormir, aunque solo faltaban un par de horas antes de que amaneciera.

Aunque la chica policía sabía del pesar de Integra, le ayudó entusiastamente con los arreglos que tenía que realizar en sí misma para la boda. Seras se quedó asombrada con lo hermosa que lucía su ama con ese vestido blanco, el cual entallaba perfectamente en su esbelta figura y resaltaba sus bien formados pechos. Integra se rehusó a usar lentes de contacto, pero tuvo que dejar que la maquillaran a pesar de que inicialmente se negó. Al llegar al palacio de Buckingham, en donde se realizaría la boda, la reina la recibió afectuosamente, destacando de manera reiterada lo bien que le sentaba lucir más femenina. Ella fingió agrado frente a sus comentarios y se dirigió al sitio donde se realizaría la ceremonia con el propósito de terminar cuanto antes con esto.

El hombre con el que se casaría se veía particularmente apuesto con su smoking negro, pero a ella no le llamó la atención en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, él sí se entusiasmó mucho al verla con ese atuendo y, mientras ella se acercaba al altar, no podía dejar de pensar en lo afortunado que sería de tenerla una vez que pudiera "domarla".

-Esta misma noche serás mía – pensó esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Integra miraba de frente, sin posar sus ojos en nadie, y proyectando una frialdad que en cierta medida opacaba el atuendo tan llamativo que estaba utilizando. Para ella, era como ir a su propio entierro, o incluso peor.

Luego de decir los votos que la propia reina había escrito para ella, tuvo que besarlo, o, mejor dicho, dejarse besar por él, quien no dudó en pegar su boca a la de ella una vez que escuchó "puede besar a la novia".

Ella sintió repulsión. No era su primer beso pues en una ocasión Alucard la había besado y, aunque en ese momento ella mencionó que sintió asco, nada se comparaba al profundo desprecio que en estos instantes ella estaba experimentando.

-Con el tiempo aprenderás a besar, querida – dijo el banquero.

Integra no respondió. Pero a los pocos minutos se vio obligada a tener que bailar con él, ya que era lo esperado para este tipo de situaciones. Aunque no era muy diestra en el baile, sabía unos pasos que repetía mecánicamente intentando no mirar a quien ahora era su esposo para evitar que él la volviera a besar.

La fiesta transcurrió con normalidad, aunque para ella eso resultara particularmente aburrido. En algunos momentos se vio obligada a bailar con él, pero intentaba evitarlo yendo al baño o perdiéndose entre la multitud. Pese a ello, no quería demostrar demasiado desprecio frente al hombre con quien se vería obligada a compartir el lecho esa misma noche.

Al terminar, le agradeció a la reina por la ceremonia y por la fiesta, y se dirigió con ese sujeto a la mansión Hellsing. A pedido de ella pasarían la noche de bodas allí, ya que con los últimos ataques era sumamente importante que se quedara. Sin embargo, como los miembros de la mesa redonda temían que Integra le ordenara a la chica policía que asesinara a su reciente esposo, le pusieron un chip para monitorear su pulso cardiaco y saber si estaba con vida. Si algo pasaba con él, Integra tendría que asumir la responsabilidad y eso podría significar su ruina.

Sir Hellsing todavía tenía puesto el vestido de bodas cuando ingresó a su habitación, en donde ya se encontraba el magnate.

-En verdad eres hermosa – dijo mientras la miraba con admiración y lujuria – soy un hombre muy afortunado a pesar de lo que dicen los de la mesa redonda… Mira Integra, no espero que para ti sea fácil todo esto, pero tenemos que cumplir un deber y…

-Entiendo – le interrumpió – pero primero iré a bañarme.

-Creo que ya te bañaste en la mañana y sinceramente tal cual estás te ves hermosa – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella – déjame que yo te ayudo con el vestido – puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura.

-No… yo puedo hacerlo sola –musitó nerviosamente.

-Integra, todo será más fácil si me dejas hacer lo que debo de hacer. Tranquilízate mujer, ahora eres mi esposa, eres mía.

Integra se sintió profundamente vulnerable y asqueada. Pertenecer a alguien ya era algo que ella nunca podría haber admitido, pero pertenecerle a un ser tan despreciable, era peor que morir – pensó.

El magnate la tomó más bruscamente y empezó a romper el vestido. Ella se quedó quieta mientras él le arrancaba cada pedazo de aquel atuendo y la dejaba únicamente en ropa interior.

-Ahora incluso te ves mejor – dijo sonriendo mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre un pecho de Integra y lo apretaba.

Integra no pudo contenerse más y le propinó un golpe seco en la cabeza. No lo había matado, solo estaba inconsciente. Al verse en esa situación, cogió un abrigo y salió corriendo de la habitación queriendo huir de todo. En ese momento, pasaron muchas ideas por su cabeza, desde suicidarse hasta volver y esperar a que se despierte para disculparse y acceder a sus pedidos. Pero sabía que en el fondo la primera idea era mejor; sin embargo, no podía abandonar Hellsing. Todo lo que su familia había construido para mantener alejados a esos monstruos que día tras día acababan con vidas inocentes perdería sentido si no estuviera ella allí para dirigirlo. No podía suicidarse, no podía entregarse, no tenía escapatoria.

Corrió tan rápidamente como pudo y fue al único lugar donde sabía que no podrían encontrarla, al calabozo en el cual hace 20 años había conocido a quien fue su sirviente por tanto tiempo. Cuando llegó, cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó en la silla que en otrora le perteneció al vampiro.

Todo el autocontrol que había caracterizado a esa mujer durante tantos años se desvaneció en instantes cuando tomó consciencia del punto donde se encontraba. No tenía cómo escapar, no podía hacerlo. Varias lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse lentamente por su rostro.

-En verdad ya no puedo más Alucard. El destino que me depara es peor que la muerte y ni siquiera puedo tomar esa opción. Mi alma quedaría eternamente condenada y estaría abandonando mi deber. Todo esto me está llevando a la locura, al punto en el que me encuentro hablando totalmente sola – dijo mientras se paraba en medio de la habitación y veía al techo – Si estás en algún lado, por favor, ven.

Nada pasó. Ella se sintió ridícula rogándole al vampiro que apareciera, cuando probablemente él no solo no la escuchaba, sino que quizás tampoco existía. Integra estuvo largo rato considerando todas las opciones que tenía, hasta que de pronto se le ocurrió una alternativa que bastante radical.

-Debí aceptar el ofrecimiento que me hiciste durante todos estos años. Mi orgullo… mi maldito orgullo, me hizo aferrarme a esta naturaleza que me traiciona a cada instante. Debí dejar que me mordieras, abandonar esa humanidad, y asumir mi rol por siempre como jefa de Hellsing. Pero no… en el fondo tenía miedo de volverme presa de mis propios instintos, de perder el control… quizás en el fondo creí que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarme a mí misma en esas circunstancias. Pero es tan irónico, hasta la chica policía pudo… y yo, siento vergüenza de mí misma en estos momentos. Siento que ya no soy quien era… Alucard, si en algún lugar estás escúchame… te ofrezco mi sangre, a cambio de que me permitas seguir cumpliendo con mi deber.

Aunque Integra se sentía avergonzada por decir esas palabras, de alguna forma se sintió liberada y hasta un poco esperanzada luego de terminar de hablar, a pesar de que, en el fondo, no esperaba que nada verdaderamente pasara. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos, frente a ella se materializó una presencia oscura y bastante débil, y unos ojos rojizos que pudo reconocer instantáneamente.

Disclaimer: Hellsing le pertenece a Hirano Kouta

Subiré el siguiente capítulo tan pronto como pueda. Agradecería saber si les gustó o no.


	2. Capítulo 2: La decisión más humana

**Capítulo 2: La decisión más humana**

La energía oscura se expandía lentamente por la estancia, haciendo el ambiente un poco más pesado. Aunque Integra sabía que se trataba de Alucard, nunca lo había visto o sentido de esa manera. No era que estuviera simplemente agotado o débil como Seras, era algo mucho más profundo. Apenas podía distinguir la silueta de aquel monstruo entre tanta oscuridad, que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para opacar las velas que iluminaban la habitación. Ambos se miraron durante varios minutos que parecían eternos. El nivel de desolación en el que se encontraban hacía que la decadencia del otro se sintiera como el reflejo del otro.

-¿Qué nos ha pasado? –murmuró Integra – no somos ni la sombra de lo que éramos.

Aunque Alucard comprendía la situación ya que tenía suficiente energía como para adentrarse en la mente de su ama y saber lo que había ocurrido, estaba perplejo por verla así. Sin embargo, no la culpaba, después de todo desde el inicio Integra había tenido que enfrentarse a situaciones que hubieran despertado los peores miedos e inseguridades en cualquier humano. Es cierto que ella era diferente, no era en lo absoluto como los demás, pero aún seguía siendo un ser humano, y así como no se puede culpar a una serpiente por morder, tampoco se puede culpar a un humano por su propia humanidad.

-No siento que tenga fuerzas para reafirmar mis palabras – continuó Integra – si apareciste aquí por mi sangre, quizás no pueda dártela. Aunque debo admitir que por primera vez en mi vida esa es la opción que parece ser la más sensata.

-Sir Hellsing, no… - el vampiro la interrumpió mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella – ansío probar su sangre nuevamente desde lo ocurrido hace ya más de 20 años, pero sé que esa es una posibilidad insignificante incluso después de escuchar lo que dijo. Pronto dejaré de ser, y todo seguirá su curso sin mí, pero sin usted… sin ti, todo sería una lástima… Siempre he creído que es patético ver a los humanos en situaciones de debilidad, pero en ti esa debilidad desfigura tu esencia, y eso es lo que verdaderamente me apena y por lo que estoy aquí.

-Cállate chupasangre decadente – dijo Integra alzando la voz con mirada altiva; sin embargo, luego de eso su mirada volvió a perder brillo y continuó hablando en voz baja – en verdad tienes razón, es patético verme así, pero también es patético ver en lo que te has convertido… ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Nada que no sepas. Mi esencia se dispersó tanto que en estos momentos no sé si soy yo mismo. Cada día dudo más de eso, y me temo que esto está por acabar conmigo. Quizás en alguna otra circunstancia lo habría podido soportar. Pero teniendo los sellos sobre mí, ya no tengo fuerzas ni para alimentarme y mi fin está cerca. Es extraña esta sensación, siempre pensé que viviría para ver cómo se extingue cada generación de tu familia hasta por fin pudiera obtener mi libertad, o al menos siempre quise esto antes de conocerte.

-Cierto, tú querías morderme para obtener tu libertad y volverme tu esclava. Siempre has sido un vampiro muy astuto.

-Creo haber sido bastante consistente en los términos de mi oferta. Te muerdo, obtengo mi libertad, te doy mi sangre y tú obtienes la tuya. Serías un vampiro igual a mí, en exactamente las mismas condiciones. Sin esclavitud, sin dependencia.

-¿Por qué lo harías? Alucard, aún en esta situación, sé que solo me estás intentando manipular.

Alucard sonrió, en el fondo sabía que Integra estaba al tanto de sus sentimientos y que sí le creía cuando él le hacía esta oferta en esos términos. Sin embargo, ella siempre se sintió más protegida dudando de todo, porque eso le permitía tener certezas sobre sí misma, sobre quien era: una cazadora de vampiros.

-Sabes, no me queda energía suficiente para estar aquí por mucho tiempo más. Materializarme me ha costado casi todos los recursos que me quedaban y me temo que tendré que desaparecer dentro de poco. Deberías decirle a la chica policía que se encargue de ese sujeto que está en tu habitación.

Ante la posibilidad de que esto fuese verdaderamente el fin, la idea de vivir eternamente no parecía mala, pero tenía que hacer un sacrificio enorme. No se trataba de morir, se trataba de confiar. Y por otro lado, el hecho de que Alucard desapareciera para siempre tampoco le agradaba. No era que estuviera enamorada de él, o al menos no pensaba eso en ese momento. El problema era que sin él, Hellsing perdía su razón de ser, y en cierta medida ella también. Los hombres que la protegían eran demasiado débiles frente a los vampiros y era factible suponer que Seras tarde o temprano tuviera que enfrentar la misma situación que Alucard.

-Alucard, si te diera mi sangre, no unas gotas, sino en su totalidad, ¿podrías continuar existiendo?

El vampiro se quedó anonadado ante tal pregunta. Había muchos motivos por los cuales Integra podría desear ser inmortal, pero lo había mencionado a él antes que a otros. Podría ser que eso fuera lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero él sentía que había algo más y eso le hizo esbozar una sonrisa muy distinta a las que solía esgrimir. Había cierta calidez en su rostro que se encontraba muy lejos de lo que Integra había observado durante tantos años.

-Alucard, responde, ¿podrías seguir existiendo?

-Es probable. Al morderte y convertirte en vampiro, los sellos se romperían y tu sangre me revitalizaría. No puedo garantizar nada, pero volvería a ser quien soy en el mejor de los casos.

-Y si no fuera así, ¿qué pasaría conmigo luego de que me mordieras?

-Tendrías un destino similar a Seras.

De pronto la puerta empezó a sonar. El banquero había despertado y siguiendo lo observado en las cámaras de vigilancia, pudo aproximarse a donde se encontraba Integra. El hombre estaba furioso y empezó a amenazar a Sir Hellsing. Le dijo que la acusaría frente a la mesa redonda y frente a la reina.

-Es una verdadera molestia que no puedas matarlo –dijo Integra.

-Como los viejos tiempos –asintió el vampiro.

El ruido se hizo más incesante. La chica policía estaba en una misión y los sirvientes de la mansión sabían que no podían interferir en eso.

-Alucard… ven – susurró Integra.

Alucard caminó lentamente y se posó tras ella. Había leído su mente, sabía que ella iba aceptar, pero no haría nada hasta que le diera una orden.

-¿Debo confiar en ti? –preguntó Integra.

-Soy lo suficientemente honesto como para decirte que no, porque aún si te doy mi sangre no serías totalmente libre, ya que siempre estaría tras de ti. Ya te lo dije Integra, quiero la inmortalidad a tu lado.

Integra no podía corresponderle. No era momento de hablar de sentimientos, era momento de renunciar a su humanidad para poder seguir siendo quien era y así cumplir su deber. Sin embargo, la respuesta del vampiro fue suficiente para reafirmar su decisión.

-Hazlo, muérdeme Alucard.

El vampiro sonrió nuevamente. El rojo de sus ojos se encendía como fuego a medida de que acercaba sus colmillos al cuello de aquella mujer. Aunque Integra no temía al dolor, se encontraba bastante Intranquila, por lo que cerró los ojos para dejar de pensar en la situación. Alucard inclinó ligeramente su cuello y acomodó su cabello para dejar expuesto aquel pedazo de piel que le permitiría volver a ser quien era. Sus colmillos se hundieron lentamente, y empezó a succionar cada gota de sangre. Al comienzo Integra estaba de pie, pero a medida que la sangre iba abandonando su cuerpo, ella se fue sintiendo más débil, frente a lo cual Alucard la tomó de la cintura y ambos se fueron poco a poco sentando, sin separarse en ningún momento.

Cuando Alucard sintió que el corazón de su ama ya no latía, dejó de morderla y la miró fijamente. Verla allí, casi muerta, se sintió profundamente conmovido. Era todo lo que en el pasado hubiera deseado sobre cualquier Hellsing, pero con ella era distinto. Luego de que la muerte tomara su cuerpo, este empezó a convulsionar. Estaba convirtiéndose en un vampiro, un sirviente del Nosferatu. Pero él no quería eso para ella. Por ello, se hizo una herida con sus propios colmillos y dirigió el caudal de su sangre a la boca de Integra. Los ojos azules de la naciente vampiresa se abrieron e instintivamente empezó a succionar la sangre de la herida.

Para Alucard, ese era un auténtico momento de entrega mutua. Para él, ese instante estaba sellando su destino junto a quien él consideraba que era su condesa.

Integra volvió en sí a los pocos minutos, y aunque sus ojos seguían siendo azules, tarde o temprano adquirirían el color carmesí que caracteriza a los vampiros. Antes de que ella pudiera incorporarse, Alucard sintió un insaciable deseo por besarla. Sin embargo, segundos antes de que él si quiera pudiera acercarse a ella, Integra desapareció, para luego reaparecer a los pocos segundos recostada contra una pared. Su atuendo había cambiado totalmente, en esos momentos estaba con el traje masculino que la caracterizaba y con un puro en la mano izquierda.

Ante esta situación, el vampiro se paró inmediatamente y soltó una carcajada.

-Todos hemos vuelto a ser quienes éramos aparentemente – dijo Integra.

-Así es, así es –respondió el vampiro esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica.

El sujeto que se encontraba tras la puerta seguía golpeándola y lanzando amenazas a diestra y siniestra. Esto estaba colmando la paciencia de Integra, pero sabía que tenía que actuar cuidadosamente.

-Y ahora, ¿cómo saldrás de todo esto Integra?

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan como siempre –dijo mientras prendía su puro y desaparecía nuevamente.

 _Hola. Quería agradecerles por sus comentarios y mencionarles que me han animado mucho a continuar con esta historia. Todavía siento que queda mucho por narrar, así que si desean que continúe, háganmelo saber. ¡Gracias!_


	3. Capítulo 3: El primer pacto

**Capítulo 3: El primer pacto**

A los pocos segundos reapareció una figura similar a la de Integra utilizando la ropa interior y el abrigo que Sir Hellsing llevaba puesto antes de convertirse en una vampiresa.

-Esfúmate Alucard – escuchó el vampiro dentro de su cabeza.

Él sabía que lo que veía era una ilusión, y se sintió maravillado por el dominio que Integra mostraba sobre sus facultades mentales a los pocos minutos de haber realizado la transición. Para él, verla utilizando sus poderes con absoluta destreza, era lo más sublime que pudiera imaginar, pues significaba que ella estaba abrazando su nueva naturaleza.

Apenas el vampiro desapareció, la ilusión se aproximó a la puerta y la abrió. El sujeto frente a ella estaba iracundo.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que me hayas hecho esto, Integra?!- gritó mientras se acercaba a ella – No voy a tolerar esta clase de comportamientos en ti ni en nadie.

-Lo siento… lo siento mucho – musitó en voz baja la ilusión – me sentí muy asustada. Yo nunca había estado en una situación así… yo nunca había estado con un hombre… -dijo tímidamente, mientras una falsa lágrima se escurría por su mejilla.

-Eso ya lo sabía, y créeme que me place ser el primero, pero no tenías que golpearme. Pudiste haberme hecho daño.

Él hombre estaba más tranquilo. En el fondo no es que quisiera hacerle daño a Integra, pero quería poseerla en términos en los que ella jamás podría aceptar con él o con cualquier otro. El magnate se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Podemos ir más lento si eso es lo que te asusta, pero tarde o temprano tendremos que consumar este matrimonio porque nuestro objetivo es engendrar un heredero para Hellsing.

-Lo sé – dijo la ilusión mientras correspondía al abrazo.

Integra se sintió asqueada, pero en el fondo le causaba cierta gracia lo manipulable que era aquel sujeto. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos ella empezó a sentirse bastante cansada. Mantener una ilusión no era complicado para un vampiro experto, pero ella acababa de convertirse, y estaba llegando a su límite.

-Ya es muy tarde, podemos ir a dormir ahora y mañana, quizás, podríamos intentarlo de nuevo.

-Está bien, mi amor – dijo aquel hombre besándola sutilmente en la cabeza.

La ilusión y el banquero se dirigieron a la habitación de Integra, mientras que la vampiresa los seguía de cerca. Al llegar allí la ilusión se quitó su abrigo y ambos procedieron a acostarse. El hombre besó a aquella figura y luego se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a dormir. Cuando Integra estaba segura de que ya se encontraba profundamente dormido, cogió un pañuelo y lo empapó con cloroformo, para posteriormente colocarlo sobre su nariz. No quería matarlo en esos momentos, pero tampoco quería que despertara pronto.

La ilusión desapareció e Integra se sintió aliviada, aunque profundamente exhausta. A los pocos segundos Alucard se volvió a materializar. Indubitablemente el vampiro era todo lo que era antes de Millennium. Su mirada brillaba más que nunca.

-¡Bravo! - exclamó Alucard aplaudiendo mientras se aproximaba a Integra, quien en esos segundos se encontraba luciendo su atuendo típico verde – Me has dejado gratamente sorprendido, aunque preferiría decir "fascinado".

Sir Hellsing todavía no recuperaba el aliento. Se sentía bastante cansada e incluso mareada.

-Lárgate, necesito descansar.

-¿Descansar? –Respondió el vampiro mientras emitía una carcajada – ¿y qué exactamente piensas hacer para lograr eso? ¿Dormir? ¿Aquí? ¿Abrazando tu almohada o a tu esposo? –dijo en tono desafiante y sarcástico.

-Alucard, deja de jugar conmigo y desaparece de una vez por todas.

-Aun no entiendo exactamente cuál es tu plan. ¿Vas a drogar a este hombre durante el resto de sus días? ¿Qué le dirás a la reina? ¿Vas a hacer una ilusión de un bebé que dure años? –replicó soltando otra carcajada.

-Podría hacerlo y ese no sería tu problema.

-No querida, allí te equivocas. No podrías hacerlo porque si bien sabes mucho de vampiros, no sabes tanto sobre cómo ser uno. Y en ese punto, aunque te duela admitirlo, sabes muy bien que tendrás que recurrir a mí para aprender a dominar ciertas técnicas para así poder llevar a cabo este plan que, francamente, me resulta bastante aburrido.

-Alucard… estoy muy cansada - dijo Integra mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama – si en verdad tienes el más mínimo y honesto deseo de ayudarme, déjame descansar.

-Ese es el punto, tú crees que durmiendo en la oscuridad recuperarás rápidamente tus fuerzas y no es así. Tú sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

-La chica policía no bebió sangre durante varios días luego de su transformación y pudo continuar sin problemas –increpó Integra mientras encendía un puro.

-La chica policía no es un Nosferatu. En términos prácticos es mi esclava. No tiene las necesidades ni potencialidades reales que tú ahora posees – se sentó a su costado – ahora lo que necesitas es sangre.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo tu sangre? –dijo frunciendo el ceño – Ya lárgate.

-Lo haría gustoso, pero en estos momentos lo que te resultaría más saludable es beber sangre de humanos –dijo señalando con la mirada al banquero.

-Sabes que no puedo matarlo y no gano mucho en convertirlo en un ghoul. Claramente él no es virgen.

-Lo sé, pero entonces, Integra, tendrás que solucionar tu problema como la chica policía –Alucard desapareció y a los pocos segundos reapareció con una bolsa de sangre y dos copas. Sin decir nada vació parte del contenido en aquellos recipientes –hagamos un brindis.

-No hay nada que festejar, Alucard. Renunciar a mi humanidad no es algo que particularmente me genere orgullo.

-Bueno, entonces podríamos brindar por mí, que estoy de vuelta. No seas tan egocéntrica.

-Algo de razón tienes –dijo mientras mordía su labio inferior. Estaba bastante nerviosa. Aunque en principio ese líquido carmesí se veía ligeramente atractivo, le producía cierto asco pensar en lo que era. Tomo la copa y la puso sobre su regazo, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

-Bueno, ¿hacemos el brindis? –dijo Alucard – no se convertirá en vino si lo miras fijamente. Lamentablemente todavía los vampiros no hemos desarrollado esas habilidades.

Integra acercó su copa a la del vampiro e hicieron el brindis. Luego de eso, Alucard bebió rápidamente todo el contenido de su copa, mientras que Integra acercó temblorosamente la suya a sus labios y tomó un sorbo. Aunque no quería admitirlo, el sabor le resultó delicioso. Por unos pocos segundos se sintió totalmente revitalizada. A pesar de que no podía describir con certeza las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, intuía que era como consumir una droga. Tomó otro sorbo adicional, mientras notaba como el vampiro la veía fijamente esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-¿Lo estás disfrutando, verdad? –dijo Integra mirándolo con frialdad.

-Casi tanto como tú, aunque no quieras admitirlo.

Integra bebió de golpe toda la sangre que quedaba en la copa y la tragó como si se tratase de un líquido horrible que quisiera pasar lo más pronto posible para no saborearlo.

-Ya es tarde. Ahora sí, déjame descansar.

-Aunque no te convertirás en polvo, la luz solar no se sentirá tan bien en tu estado. Deberías aprovechar mejor la noche –replicó el vampiro acercándose ligeramente a Integra.

-No tientes tu suerte, Alucard –dijo Integra dejando la copa sobre la mesa de noche – y ahora que eres libre, ¿seguirás sirviendo en la organización?

-No veo por qué no. Matar escorias siempre ha resultado bastante placentero para mí, aunque quizás ahora lo haga en mis propios términos.

-Luego definiremos claramente a qué te refieres con tus propios términos, pero te adelanto que destruir vidas humanas injustificadamente no será permitido nunca. Y si no te ciñes a nuestros lineamientos, entonces nos veríamos obligados a prescindir de tus servicios.

-Y en ese caso, ¿qué harías? ¿Irías tú misma a matarlos? –dijo sonriendo – no dudo de que tienes potencial e incluso podrías llegar a eliminar a esos vampiros decadentes sin problemas con el adecuado entrenamiento… pero, ¿cómo harás para ocultar que eres un vampiro cuando te vean despedazar a esos monstruos? ¿Cómo exactamente le vas a explicar a la reina que un vampiro preside la más importante organización secreta dedicada a matar vampiros? ¿No crees que podría suponer que hay un conflicto de intereses?

-Créeme tengo todo eso en mente, y aún estoy pensando cómo ocultaré estos cambios. No es nada grato encontrarme en esta situación, pero sin duda tu sarcasmo no me sirve de nada.

Aunque en esos momentos no estaba leyendo su mente, intuía que Integra se encontraba bastante preocupada por la situación y que no tenía un plan claro. Quería ayudarla, pero se regocijaba al verla en esas circunstancias. Alucard era un vampiro particularmente sádico, y ni los más profundos sentimientos hacia su ama podían hacer cambiar su naturaleza. Sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a ayudarla, ya que en el fondo, para él, convertirla era solo el primer paso de un plan bastante complejo y siniestro que había maquinado desde hace varios años.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a mantener la ilusión con la que estabas manipulando a este sujeto –dijo Alucard sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio? –respondió Integra con desconfianza.

-En verdad nada, pero ahora que lo mencionas, me agradaría que me consideraras como candidato para instruirte en las artes vampíricas. Sería patético para un vampiro verse obligado a seguir las órdenes de un nosferatu débil y decadente. Sin ofender.

-¿Débil y decadente?- respondió Integra – está bien, seguiremos con tu juego. Dejaré que me entrenes, y a cambio tú utilizarás tus… "habilidades" para poder solucionar este inconveniente hasta que yo sea capaz de hacerlo por mi cuenta.

-Es un trato – dijo Alucard mientras extendía su mano para tomar la de Integra en señal de acuerdo.

-Sabes que no necesitas que te de la mano para confiar en mi palabra.

-Lo sé, es solo que intento sacarle el jugo a la situación –respondió tomando la mano de Integra con cierta brusquedad –y tú sabes por qué hago esto.

-Ahora sí, ya vete.

-Hasta pronto Sir Hellsing –respondió mientras se paraba – mañana intentaremos conseguirte un lugar mejor para dormir. Estoy seguro que Seras estará encantada de ayudarte a elegir el diseño del ataúd –dijo sarcásticamente mientras desaparecía.

Integra frunció el ceño y desapareció, para luego reaparecer en otra habitación de la mansión. Esta vez estaba sola y se dispuso a dormir. Cerró las ventanas y se sentó en la cama en la más profunda oscuridad, la cual le hizo sentirse reconfortada. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas en aquella noche que sin duda debía procesar. No confiaba totalmente en ese vampiro, pero no sentía que fuera a traicionarla prontamente. Aunque suene paradójico, lo que en verdad le preocupaba sobre el vampiro es que sus sentimientos hacia ella lo hicieran cometer atrocidades que, a estas alturas, ella ya no podía impedir. A fin de cuentas, Alucard era un vampiro despiadado, y lo más seguro es que fuera a actuar despiadadamente para conseguir lo que tanto deseaba, es decir, a Integra.

 _Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios. Como mencioné anteriormente, todavía queda mucho por narrar y desarrollar tanto en Alucard como en Integra._

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Intentaré subir el siguiente tan pronto como lo termine._


	4. Capítulo 4: Jugando al gato y al ratón

**Capítulo 4: Jugando al gato y al ratón**

La noche llegó a su fin y el magnate continuaba profundamente dormido. El cloroformo tiene un efecto bastante potente en los humanos, pensó Integra luego de salir de la habitación tras cerciorarse de que el sujeto aún no había despertado.

-Bueno, si le das a cualquiera dosis casi mortales de cloroformo es probable que tenga ese efecto – dijo Alucard mientras aparecía atravesando una pared.

-Dime, ¿va a llegar algún momento en el que no puedas leerme la mente?

-Dejaremos ese truco para el final –respondió el nosferatu sonriendo de oreja a oreja -¿cuándo vuelve la chica policía?

-Son las 10AM, tendría que haber regresado ya.

De pronto se escuchó un ruido bastante fuerte. La puerta de la mansión había sido abierta con rudeza y unos pasos se acercaban rápidamente.

-¡Maestro! –gritó la joven policía –siempre supe que regresaría –dijo mientras sonreía y se le veía notablemente emocionada –No puedo creer que esté tan bien, es como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ella sentía ganas de abrazarlo pero hizo todo lo que pudo para contenerle. Luego de ese breve momento de emoción, se dio cuenta de que algo sí había cambiado. Sir Hellsing estaba distinta. Aunque su apariencia era exactamente la misma, incluso en cuanto al color zafiro de sus ojos, la energía que emanaba era distinta.

-Sir Hellsing, usted ya no es… ya no es humana – titubeó la vampiresa.

Frente a esta situación Seras se sentía en cierta medida reconfortada, ya que siempre estimó mucho a Integra y no quería que ella dejara de ser la líder de Hellsing. Sin embargo, ella sabía que ahora le sería imposible entablar una relación con Alucard, por cuanto el vampiro perseguiría a la naciente vampiresa por la eternidad

-¿Por qué tomo esa decisión? –preguntó.

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe. Sin embargo, el principal motivo se encuentra dormido en mi habitación. Si despierta, Alucard se encargará de él. Ahora tengo que revisar todo el papeleo que quedaba pendiente de ayer, así que estaré en mi oficina. Háganme el favor de no interrumpirme.

-Ama –dijo Alucard- debería seguir descansando, pues hoy empezaremos su entrenamiento.

Integra quería llenarle la cabeza de balas ya que destetaba que cualquiera se interpusiera entre ella y sus responsabilidades, pero el vampiro tenía un punto.

-Descansaré unas horas en la tarde antes del anochecer –dijo dándose media vuelta y yéndose a su oficina.

La chica policía se quedó con Alucard en el pasadizo.

-Maestro, ¿qué tiene en mente?

-Ya lo dijo Sir Hellsing, eso es algo que no te incumbe –respondió sonriendo mientras se iba atravesando la pared.

-¿Por qué todos son tan malos conmigo? –dijo en voz baja la chica policía.

Luego de tomar una siesta, Integra despertó, sintiéndose aún bastante cansada. Sabía que debía conseguir un ataúd para poder descansar bien, pero sentía que eso lapidaría su humanidad. Por su parte, Alucard se había pasado casi todo el día manipulando al esposo de Integra con diversas ilusiones.

-Por cierto, ya no eres virgen –dijo el vampiro en tono sarcástico –bueno, al menos tu esposo ya no cree que eres virgen –agregó Alucard mientras se materializaba sentado en el borde de la cama de Integra.

-Ahh, veo que te has estado divirtiendo con él… siempre supe que en el fondo preferías a los pelirrojos –replicó Sir Hellsing con ironía – pero dejando de lado tus fantasías homoeróticas, ¿qué diablos haces aquí?

-Sobre lo primero no creo que sea necesario que opine, a menos que necesites que te demuestre lo equivocada que estás, que con gusto haría –respondió deslizando una mano sobre el pie izquierdo de Integra hasta su pantorrilla.

-¡Quítame las manos de encima chupa sangre insolente! –dijo Integra mientras retiraba inmediatamente su pierna y se sentaba.

-Sobre lo segundo, bueno, como comprenderás, yo estoy cumpliendo mi parte del trato y sería bueno que empezaras a cumplir tú también.

Aunque a Integra no le hacía mucha ilusión tener a Alucard como maestro, pues suponía que aprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para acercase a ella de manera inapropiada, sí estaba muy interesada en dominar los poderes vampíricos con la misma maestría que lo hacía el rey de la noche.

-Entonces, ¿qué sugieres?

-Como sabrás, antes de aprender a atacar es importante que sepas defender, y antes de aprender a defender, primero tienes que saber escapar. Si no tienes los recursos para ganar una batalla, lo mejor es que priorices tu "vida".

-Nunca te he visto escapar –replicó Integra.

-Tengo más de 500 años Integra, créeme que sé defenderme y atacar. Tú tienes apenas 37, y menos de 24 horas como vampiresa.

-¿Entonces vas a enseñarme a huir?

-Algo así… intentaré enseñarte a utilizar tus habilidades vampíricas para escapar rápidamente de otros vampiros. Los humanos nunca volverán a ser un problema, como bien sabes.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos…?

Antes de que Integra pudiera terminar de hablar, Alucard tomó su mano y ambos desaparecieron de la habitación y aparecieron en un bosque bastante frondoso. Lo único que alumbraba superficialmente aquel lugar era el brillo de la luna, que estaba redonda como una moneda de plata. Aunque la falta de luz no suponía ningún problema para ambos vampiros, Integra se sentía bastante preocupaba porque no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Por si te lo preguntas, estamos en el Hoia Baciu, el bosque encantado de Transilvania. No es que esté realmente encantado, sino que mucha gente cree eso ya que quienes entran no suelen salir porque los vampiros de la zona solían utilizarlo como comedor. Sin embargo, por órdenes de tu padre, eliminamos a todos los vampiros alrededor y tengo entendido que Iscariote se encargó de que no reaparecieran por estos lares.

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos aquí? ¿Jugar al gato y al ratón?

-¡Bingo! –respondió el vampiro mientras se reía – por cierto, deberías utilizar un atuendo más apropiado para entrenar. No digo que no me agrade, pero quizás te quedaría mejor otro tipo de ropa para esta ocasión.

Integra se encontraba utilizando nada más que un camisón largo y su ropa interior. Aunque técnicamente no estaba mostrando más de lo debido, se sintió avergonzada ya que no le gustaba que la vieran utilizando ningún atuendo diferente a los que ella estilaba. Segundos después de percatarse de la ropa que tenía, Integra desapareció y reapareció utilizando un pantalón deportivo y un polo tipo ranger verde. Calzaba botas de estilo militar y llevaba amarrado el cabello en una cola de caballo.

-Tampoco es que nos vayamos a la guerra, pero bueno…-dijo en torno sardónico el vampiro – las reglas de este juego… digo… entrenamiento… son muy sencillas. Voy a mantener mis poderes en el nivel de un vampiro promedio para no tener una ventaja abrumadora sobre ti y te voy a dar 10 largos minutos para que corras dentro del bosque. Tu objetivo no es salir de él, sino huir de mí por al menos 30 minutos. Si yo te encuentro y llego a tocarte, habrás perdido. ¿Te queda claro?

-Sí, ¿algo más?

-En efecto, dos cosas. En primer lugar, tienes que recordar que nosotros somos vampiros. No somos grandes atletas por nuestros músculos, sino por nuestra mente. Todo lo que somos lo controlamos con ella. Cuando corras de mí, no uses tus piernas, si no tu mente para controlar todo tu cuerpo y mantenerte a salvo. Si sientes que correr más rápido te va a mantener fuera de mi alcance, te equivocas. Tienes que pensar en tu cuerpo como un otro, que desaparece, que cambia, que está más allá de todo. En segundo lugar, y solo con el objetivo de motivarte a seguir apropiadamente mis pasos, habrán premios y castigos.

-No empieces Alucard…

-Vamos Integra, será divertido. Si ganas, yo te dejaré descansar del entrenamiento por una semana y me encargaré del pelirrojo sin pedirte nada a cambio.

-¿Y si pierdo?

-Comprarás un ataúd e iremos juntos a elegir el modelo. A partir de ese momento, dormirás allí. Sabes que es lo mejor para ti.

-Puedo comprar el ataúd sin tu consejo.

-Lo sé, pero así sería más divertido. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Supongo que sí –respondió Integra.

Aunque Sir Hellsing sabía que el vampiro era prácticamente invencible, pensaba que también era un sujeto de palabra. Si le había dicho que modularía sus poderes, no le mentiría.

-Comeré un snack mientras pasan tus 10 minutos –dijo sacando una bolsa de sangre de su gabardina.

En esos momentos Integra desapareció y reapareció a unos 2 kilómetros del lugar. Estaba intentando eliminar cualquier rastro de sí y mimetizarse con el entorno. Los 10 minutos transcurrieron rápidamente y Alucard se dispuso a encontrarla. Durante los primeros 5 minutos recorrió velozmente todos los espacios que Integra había visitado. Aunque ella había hecho todo lo posible para desprenderse de cualquier rastro de sí misma, para el vampiro le era muy sencillo identificar su olor, el cual le resultaba exquisito y colmaba sus sentidos.

-Integra, no te parece que es una noche hermosa –se escuchó en todo el bosque –vamos, ven a disfrutarla conmigo. Podemos olvidarnos de esto si decides sentarte a admirar la belleza de esta noche conmigo.

Integra hacía caso omiso a sus palabras, mientras intentaba mantenerse tranquila para no hacer ningún ruido que pudiera llamar la atención del vampiro.

-Sabes que todo está en tu mente. Si no quieres hacer ruido, piensa en tu cuerpo como algo que no pueda hacer ruido, como algo sin materia –dijo el vampiro leyendo la mente de Integra.

En esos segundo Integra se sintió atrapada y optó por desaparecer, para luego aparecer a unos 500 metros de distancia. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando el vampiro se materializó en segundos frente a sus ojos.

-¿Qué te dije sobre usar tu mente? –musitó el vampiro mientras se acercaba a ella.

Sir Hellsing solo atinó a desparecer y reaparecer en otro sitio. Sin embargo, cada vez que hacía esto Alucard aparecía inmediatamente frente a ella. Hicieron esto durante cinco veces hasta que, en la sexta vez, Integra reapareció sobre el lago, cayendo inmediatamente en él. Aquel lago no era profundo pero al caer se resbaló y terminó recostada sobre las rocas.

Alucard apareció inmediatamente y, en un giro sorpresivo, se acercó a Integra recostándose sobre ella.

-Perdiste –dijo el vampiro sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

-Sí, ahora levántate, que nunca definimos que te podías sobrepasar conmigo.

-No sé de qué me hablas, yo no te estoy tocando –respondió el vampiro mientras sostenía fuertemente las muñecas de Integra para evitar que se moviera.

Sir Hellsing intentó escapar desapareciendo, pero la energía de Alucard había cubierto todo el lago y ella apenas se podía mover.

-Basta Alucard, este no fue el trato.

-¿De qué hablas Integra? Yo no te estoy tocando – insistió el vampiro deslizando una mano por el cuello de la rubia, para luego mover su cabello y acercarse a él.

Integra se puso muy nerviosa al sentir el aliento del vampiro sobre su cuello.

-Hueles tan bien, no sabes lo mucho que pienso en el momento en el que te mordí. No recuerdo haber sentido tanto placer en ninguna otra ocasión.

-Basta Alucard, déjame en paz. Esto no era parte del trato.

-Pero si no te estoy haciendo nada Integra, ¿no te das cuenta?

Sir Hellsing no comprendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué el vampiro seguía insistiendo cínicamente en que él no la estaba tocando cuando era casi evidente que estaba a punto de violarla?

-Aunque sabes, a pesar de que ese momento fue sublime, me hubiera gustado que me entregues tu sangre de otra manera. Que te entregues a mí en otras formas, así como yo me entrego a ti. Pero no, eres demasiado egoísta para eso ¿verdad? –dijo mientras jalaba la cola de caballo de Integra haciendo que ella mirara hacia arriba y dejando al descubierto su cuello totalmente –Así se ve mucho mejor.

-Maldito chupasangre traidor… me das asco… suéltame. Si me violas ahora nunca volverás a verme.

-Según los resultados de este test, no creo que pase lo que mencionas. Pero además, como te dije, no te estoy tocando –respondió al momento que deslizaba su lengua por el cuello de la rubia.

Luego de escuchar esas palabras, Integra se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Todo, desde el principio, había sido una ilusión. Al pensar en esto, Integra despertó de aquella ilusión y notó que el vampiro seguía sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Te demoraste mucho en darte cuenta.

-Eres un miserable.

El vampiro soltó una carcajada.

-¿En verdad creíste que te enseñaría a huir? Tú sabes que eso no me conviene y además no tiene sentido, los vampiro siempre luchamos y matamos. No huimos bajo ninguna circunstancia. El arte de la guerra es nuestra razón de ser, pero admito que fue divertido verte en esta situación.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-No. Debo informarte que perdiste. No pudiste darte cuenta de que esto era una ilusión en el momento apropiado. Mañana iremos a comprar un ataúd nuevo, aunque si gustas puedes dormir en el mío –dijo sonriendo- me hubiera encantado que te demoraras más en darte cuenta. Siempre es mejor el contacto directo, pero hacerlo de esa manera tampoco es tan malo.

-Lárgate desgraciado chupasangre.

-Sí, hablando de eso, no te olvides de tomar tus tres vasos de sangre al día y dormir con las luces bien apagadas. Ya está a punto de amanecer y debo descansar un rato para atender a tu marido. En la tarde iremos a comprar el ataúd y en la noche entrenaremos.

-Como sea, solo lárgate –dijo Integra exhausta.

 _Nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Durante esta semana he estado pensando en todos los giros que puede tomar la historia, intentando mantener en la medida de lo posible las personalidades de los personajes. Espero que les guste este capítulo._

 _Subiré el siguiente probablemente durante el fin de semana._


	5. Capítulo 5: Delineando mis principios

**Capítulo 5: Delineando mis principios**

Para Integra, las semanas pasaron lentamente. El vampiro se encargaba casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde de generar ilusiones para mantener entretenido al banquero, mientras que durante la noche entrenaba a quien él consideraba que sería tarde o temprano su condesa. Como resultado, él dormía muy poco, y aunque le entusiasmaba mucho pasar tanto tiempo con Integra, le molestaba demasiado el constante desprecio que ella mostraba hacia él. En vampiro fracasaba en cada intento por acercarse a ella. Él estaba dispuesto a esperar por la eternidad, pero empezaba a sospechar que Integra estaba dispuesta a rechazarlo eternamente. No se trataba de que no pudiera enamorarse de él, pues a fin de cuentas era un vampiro impresionantemente seductor. El problema para Alucard era más complejo, y es que el desprecio que Integra sentía hacia él estaba enraizado en los pilares más profundos de su moralidad. No podía ser ella y aceptarlo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuándo vas a cumplir tu palabra e irás a comprar el ataúd?

-El fin de semana, cuando tenga algo de tiempo –replicó Integra.

-Ya lo has postergado mucho, me estás haciendo dudar de ti.

-Vampiro insolente. ¡Cállate! –gritó Integra mientras leía la correspondencia que recientemente había llegado.

Todo parecía estar dentro de lo normal, hasta que se topó con una carta enviada por la reina. Era una invitación para la celebración de su cumpleaños. Tanto ella como su esposo habían sido invitados al evento que se llevaría a cabo el sábado de esa misma semana.

-Será interesante, ¿necesitas que lleve algún atuendo en específico? –dijo Alucard luego de adentrarse en su mente.

-Nadie te ha invitado. Quizás vaya sola y diga que está enfermo.

-No te convendría generar dudas ante la mesa redonda. Si sospechan que le has hecho algo malo, podría ser tu ruina -dijo el vampiro sonriendo de oreja a oreja – tengo un plan que quizás te pueda gustar.

-Cállate… -dijo Integra.

Antes que pudiera terminar Alucard la interrumpió.

-Yo haré una ilusión de mí mismo frente a los demás, de modo que todos pensarán que soy tu esposo y así podrás cumplir con tus obligaciones sin levantar sospechas. Mientras tanto, ese asqueroso ser humano estará durmiendo profundamente. Cuando despierte, introduciré falsos recuerdos en su memoria, por si alguien le pregunta algo. ¿No crees que es una magnífica idea?

-No si viene de ti, pero después de todo aparentemente no tengo otra opción –respondió Integra mirándolo indiferentemente.

-Y sabes… considerando que no eres muy buena para mantener ilusiones, te recomendaría que te compres un vestido de verdad. No vaya a ser que en medio de la fiesta te canses y termines desnuda frente a los demás –replicó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Por qué no puedo tener una sola conversación normal contigo sin que insinúes algo así?

-Sabes que sería aburrido… -respondió- bueno, está decidido, mañana iremos a comprar tu ataúd y el vestido, y pasado mañana iremos a esa reunión.

-Ya vete, tengo que trabajar…

-Y quizás también deberíamos pasar la noche juntos, como para ir familiarizándonos con nuestro papel de marido y mujer.

Integra no respondió. Simplemente abrió su cajón, sacó su pistola y velozmente la introdujo en la boca del vampiro para luego volarle los sesos.

-No pienses que esta es tu oportunidad para aprovecharte de mí Alucard. ¡No va a pasar nada de lo que piensas ni ahora ni nunca! –gritó Integra.

Los restos del vampiro desaparecieron inmediatamente. Era la primera vez que Alucard desaparecía sin decir ningún comentario sarcástico. Como siempre, la había hecho enojar, pero no de la manera que deseaba.

Esa madrugada, luego de terminar de entrenar con Alucard y después de cerciorarse de que el vampiro ya estaba durmiendo, buscó a la chica policía y le pidió que la acompañara a caminar por los jardines de la mansión.

-Mañana necesito que me acompañes a realizar unas compras con Alucard. Será a mediados de la tarde, cuando la luz no suponga una molestia significativa.

-Está bien Sir Hellsing, pero ¿por qué es necesaria mi presencial?... yo sé que ahora no puede controlarlo como antes, pero mi maestro nunca le haría daño.

-Nuestras definiciones sobre lo que es dañino son muy distintas y necesito que estés todo el tiempo posible conmigo –repuso Integra frunciendo el ceño – Mira, durante los entrenamientos él procura ser bastante profesional, pero luego de eso siempre intenta acercarse a mí, insinuando cosas… ¡cosas que no van a pasar!

-Disculpe la pregunta pero… ahora que usted es un vampiro, ¿por qué continúa sintiendo tanto desprecio hacia su propia raza?

-Seras, bien sabes que soy una mujer pragmática. Acepté convertirme en vampiro para seguir velando por esta organización y para cumplir mi deber. Alucard piensa que esto de alguna manera me ata a él, pero no es así. Mi lealtad está con la corona, con Inglaterra, con Dios –respondió seriamente.

-Entiendo Sir Hellsing. Haré lo que me pida, pero por favor no olvide que mi único amo es Alucard, y si él me ordena lo contrario tendré que obedecerle –dijo la joven vampiro antes de retirarse.

Integra se quedó unos minutos más observando la Luna. Al mirarla, se sentía embelesada por su belleza, y le fue difícil reprimir los profundos deseos que sentía por salir a cazar, por alimentarse como un vampiro. Al percatarse de esos deseos, empezó a sentir temor por sí misma. Sentía que se estaba convirtiendo en un monstruo y no sabía cómo detenerse, cómo volver a ser lo que ya no era. Para ella, la única solución era contener cualquier deseo, reprimiendo cualquier emoción que pudiera distanciarla de sus objetivos. Para logra esto, tenía que dominar al máximo sus poderes, por lo debía utilizar a Alucard, y luego mantenerlo a raya o, de ser posible, desecharlo. No era feliz tomando esa clase de decisiones, pero lo primero siempre había sido su deber, y no estaba dispuesta a cambiar de prioridades ni como humana, ni como vampiresa.

La noche acabó y los tres vampiros de la mansión despertaron cerca del mediodía. Al banquero le habían dado cantidades casi letales de cloroformo durante ese día para garantizar que no fuera una molestia.

Antes de ir de compras, Integra se encontraba leyendo los reportes que recibía sobre las diferentes misiones que supervisaba. Entre estos documentos se encontraba el reporte de Alucard sobre el estado del banquero. El vampiro se había tomado la molestia de describir con sumo detalle las cosas que la ilusión con forma de Integra hacía con el vampiro en su lecho matrimonial.

-Vaya que tienes una imaginación perversa –pensó mientras leía: _"en ese momento Integra clavó los tacos de sus botas negras sobre la espalda de aquel indefenso hombre pelirrojo, quien aunque suplicaba piedad, en el fondo no deseaba otra cosa más que ser humillado y castigado. La imponente mujer cubierta totalmente de cuero se paró sobre su espalda y puso un pie sobre su cabeza, lastimándolo moderadamente. Al ver que su esclavo no daba más señales de dolor se bajó de él y cogió el collar que llevaba en señal de completa sumisión, para luego halarlo y dirigirlo hasta el inodoro, obligándolo a beber de allí…"_

Integra no pudo seguir leyendo. Sin embargo, aunque el vampiro había ido demasiado lejos con estas fantasías, en cierta medida disfrutaba que el magnate se encontrara en esa situación.

-Debo admitir que mi prosa no es tan refinada como la tuya, Integra –dijo el vampiro mientras se materializaba –pero intuyo por tu expresión que no te disgusta del todo, ¿verdad?

-¿Así es como me ves?

-No exactamente, pero si empiezas a adoptar este estilo, conozco unos buenos sitios donde podemos comprarte toda la indumentaria…

-Ya cállate. No es necesario que seas tan explícito en tus narraciones. Solo me basta saber cómo van las cosas para tener una historia coherente cuando tenga que hablar de mi relación en otros círculos.

-Bueno, si quieres que te haga un resumen, él cree que ya estás embarazada.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritó Integra - ¿cómo es posible que no me consultaras esto? – preguntó furiosa – acordamos que yo te indicaría cuándo pasaría.

-También acordamos que iríamos a comprar el ataúd hace tres semanas y sin embargo recién estamos yendo.

Integra cogió su pistola y cuando estaba a punto de volarle los sesos por milésima vez apareció Seras sonriente.

-Maestro, Sir Hellsing, vamos de una vez. Recuerden que muchas boutiques cierran temprano por el toque de queda establecido por la corona luego del incidente con Iscariote.

Integra dirigió una mirada de odio al vampiro, para luego salir de la residencia rumbo a las tiendas. Primero fueron a visitas las funerarias para seleccionar el ataúd.

Uno de los encargados de la funeraria reconoció a Integra y se acercó al trío para ofrecerles asesoramiento.

-Sir Hellsing, bienvenida nuevamente. Lamentamos el incidente que ocurrió poco antes de su boda, y esperamos que los ataúdes que les vendimos hayan podido ser de utilidad para las familias de los valientes hombres y mujeres que trabajaban para usted.

-Gracias por sus palabras. Tristemente, una trabajadora que había sido lastimada en dicho ataque falleció hace unas horas luego de haber luchado arduamente por su vida. Por ello, y en honor a los años de servicio, queríamos comprarle un ataúd para apoyar a su familia.

-No se preocupe, le ayudaremos en todo lo que sea necesario, e incluiremos gratuitamente los servicios funerarios en el cementerio que la familia elija.

-No será necesario. La trabajadora era amiga íntima de la familia y solicitó ser enterrada en la mansión. Lo único que les solicitaremos es que realicen el envío a la residencia Hellsing. Nosotros nos encargaremos de lo demás, ya que será una ceremonia íntima entre nuestro personal y la familia.

-Entiendo, ¿podría indicarme las medidas y principales características del ataúd que desea comprar?

-Negro, y muy espacioso, como para dos –dijo Alucard antes de que Integra pudiera responder – es que mi compañera estaba bien entradita en carnes y ya sabe, no queremos pase la eternidad en un espacio muy apretado.

Seras hizo un esfuerzo por contener la risa, mientras que Integra no dejaba de mirar con odio al vampiro. Sin embargo, aunque sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del Nosferatu, tampoco quería sentirse incómoda en el ataúd y no le agradaba la idea de estar en un espacio muy pequeño.

-¿Y de qué largo? –preguntó el encargado.

-Como de dos metros. La chica en cuestión medía 1.95, pero pongámosle 2.10 para garantizar su comodidad.

-¿Necesita saber algo más? –preguntó Integra frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, tipo de madera, acabados, tipo de tela, etc…

-No te preocupes Integra, yo me encargo de esto –respondió Alucard con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – esa colaboradora y yo éramos muy amigos y, aunque te parezca raro, me contó todos los detalles de cómo quería que fuera su entierro. La pobre ya sabía que no le quedaba mucho.

-Está bien. Una vez que hayas decidido los detalles, envíame un mensaje. Yo realizaré el pago virtualmente. Mientras tanto, Seras, acompáñame para comprar lo demás –dijo sonriendo – y Alucard, por favor, encárgate de todo el papeleo. Puede ser algo tedioso, pero estoy segura de que quieres demostrar tu afecto y compromiso con tu tan querida colega.

Seras e Integra salieron inmediatamente del lugar y se dirigieron a unas boutiques que se encontraban a pocas cuadras.

-Sir Hellsing, mire este vestido, de seguro le quedaría hermoso –dijo Seras señalando un atuendo que tenía un escote prominente.

-¿Alucard te está obligando a hacer esas sugerencias?

La chica policía no respondió, pero miró hacia el piso en señal de culpabilidad.

Integra caminó por varias boutiques revisando una cantidad innumerable de vestidos sin que nada verdaderamente le convenciera. Así estuvieron por largo rato hasta que de pronto un vestido llamó su atención. No era nada similar a lo que ella hubiera usado antes, pero se sintió sumamente atraída hacia ese atuendo. Era un vestido negro, largo, de encaje y de entalle tipo sirena. Por la parte de adelante tenía un corte en v, pero el encaje hacía que parecieran delgadas ramas cubriendo el pecho, mostrando muy sutilmente el espacio entre ambos senos tras una tela semitransparente. Por atrás, el vestido tenía también un corte totalmente en v desde los hombros hasta donde comienza la cintura, con ligeros cortes de tela que le daban cierta sobriedad al vestido, pero que no le restaban provocatividad a quien lo estuviera usando. Cuando Integra se lo probó, noto que el vestido entallaba perfectamente en su cuerpo. Aunque se ceñía a su figura, a la altura de las rodillas se abría totalmente, llegando hasta el piso y volviéndose más oscuro en la parte inferior. A pesar de que gran parte del vestido era semitransparente, el encaje cubría perfectamente todo lo que debía ocultarse, de manera que el atuendo era ideal para un evento como ese.

Seras se emocionó mucho al ver a Integra utilizando ese vestido, ya que lucía exquisita. Sin embargo, Sir Hellsing no se sentía muy segura de comprarlo. Ello debido a que, por un lado costaba más de 5000 euros, y por el otro no quería llamar tanto la atención.

-Debo admitir que a nadie le había quedado tan bien este vestido como a usted, parece hecho a su medida –dijo la encargada.

-No está mal, ¿pero no te parece que es muy llamativo?

-Quizás, no obstante, podría ser una buena estrategia para mostrarle a la reina que está aceptando su feminidad y, de esa manera, lograr que los de la mesa redonda la molesten menos.

-En eso último tienes razón Seras. Sin embargo, me preocupa que Alucard malinterprete un poco la situación, ya sabes cómo es.

El vampiro había terminado hace bastante rato con los papeles del ataúd y desde ese momento había estado siguiendo a las dos féminas. Sin embargo, no se había materializado ya que sabía que, si decía algo a favor de dicho vestido, Integra probablemente optaría por no comprarlo solo con el objetivo de darle la contra.

-Además –continuó Integra – yo no soy de usar estas cosas. Me parece raro que de pronto me sienta atraída a esta clase de atuendos.

-Las personas cambian –respondió Seras – créame que cuando era policía nunca pensé que terminaría utilizando este vestido de Hellsing. Me hubiera parecido muy provocativo como para trabajar, pero a fin de cuentas es cómodo y no me importa si los vampiros de vez en cuando terminan viendo mi ropa interior, ya que al final siempre estarán muertos.

A Integra le hizo gracia el comentario de la draculina y se convenció de que no tenía nada de malo comprar dicho atuendo. Mientras tanto, desde la sombras, el vampiro no podía dejar de mirar a Sir Hellsing, quien con ese vestido delineaba a la perfección su idea de "condesa".

Hola nuevamente. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que técnicamente no ha avanzado mucho la historia, pero quería tomarme unas líneas para continuar delineando las personalidades de estos personajes. Por otro lado, espero no haber herido ninguna susceptibilidad con la escena de Integra como dominatrix. Debo advertirles desde ahora que la historia tendrá algunas escenas bastante explícitas a futuro, aunque quizás no sean entre los personajes que están esperando (¿o quizás sí?).

Por otra parte, respondiendo sus dudas, sí es técnicamente un A&I.

Para terminar, quería agradecerles por sus comentarios, en verdad son el gran motor de mi inspiración, así que mil gracias Palomixta, mireee3D2Y y Chiara Polairix Edelstein.

El siguiente capítulo lo estaré subiendo el próximo fin de semana, ¡nos vemos!


	6. Capítulo 6: El deseo más humano

**Capítulo 6: El deseo más humano**

Al día siguiente, pocas horas antes de la celebración, Integra se encontraba en su oficina leyendo algunos reportes como de costumbre. Llevaba 8 horas en lo mismo y, al hacerlo a plena luz del día, el cansancio era evidente. Frente a esta situación, decidió dejar por unos minutos el deber y tomar un libro al azar de su estante, con el propósito de distraer la vista. Entre todos los libros, le llamó la atención uno pequeño, de color verdoso y bastante desgastado. Al abrirlo notó que se trataba de un poemario. Nunca había entendido la poesía, siempre le pareció que ahondar en sentimientos era una pérdida de tiempo. Leyó unas páginas y sintió no solo era aburrido sino deprimente " _La muerte, el deseo más humano_ ". Es ridículo, pensó.

Integra continuó leyendo los reportes hasta que, luego de un par de horas, la chica policía apareció para recordarle que debía prepararse para la ceremonia. Sir Hellsing fue a su habitación y se puso el elegante vestido negro que había comprado el día anterior. Llevaba el cabello semirecogido hacia atrás, dejando relucir su hermoso y largo cuello. Cuando estaba terminando de ponerse los zapatos, el Nosferatu se materializó. Integra lo miró de reojo, notando que no llevaba puesto su atuendo típico. En su lugar, traía un smoking totalmente negro, camisa de igual color, zapatos de cuero, guantes negros y una corbata de tono vino tinto. El contraste con su pálida piel resaltaba su atractivo considerablemente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó la vampiresa.

-Sabía que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, pero igual quise venir.

-No digas tonterías. Y además, ¿por qué te vistes así? ¿Acaso no ibas a proyectar una ilusión para todos?

-Sí, pero tú me verás tal cual soy, así que quería estar acorde a las circunstancias.

-Como quieras –dijo Integra mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.

-Espera, traje algo que combina con tu vestido – El vampiro sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa de terciopelo negro y se la entregó a Sir Hellsing. Ella la abrió y encontró una gargantilla de rubíes, decorados con unos tramados negros que hacían juego con atuendo –póntelo –sugirió.

Integra no solía usar ningún tipo de joyería, pero se sintió embelesada por la belleza de esa gargantilla, así que se la puso. Se paró frente al espejo y se observó detenidamente. El vampiro se puso detrás de ella y colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Te ves exquisita –musitó el Nosferatu cerca de su oído.

Si Integra hubiera estado viva, probablemente se habría puesto roja. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la situación le resultó un poco "incómoda", pudo mantener la compostura.

-Espérame abajo –ordenó la vampiresa con frialdad.

Alucard se sorprendió al escuchar esa orden, pero se retiró al darse cuenta de que no podía adentrarse en la mente de Integra. Aparentemente ella estaba utilizando toda su energía psíquica para mantener al vampiro lejos de sí misma. Cuando el Nosferatu se retiró, ella se sintió aliviada, pero a la vez profundamente intranquila por lo que acababa de suceder. Sentía que el vampiro día a día estaba rompiendo los límites, y que ella se lo estaba permitiendo.

-Él cree que yo soy su condesa –pensó mientras que fruncía el ceño y apretaba el puño por el disgusto que le producía eso.

Luego de unos 20 minutos, Integra bajó y vio a Alucard sentado en un sillón junto a la chimenea.

-Ya vámonos –dijo pasando por su costado sin mirarlo.

El vampiro se levantó y la siguió hasta el auto. Ambos se sentaron en la parte posterior y estuvieron casi todo el viaje mirando cada uno a través de su respectiva ventana sin decir nada.

-¿No te cansas de hacer eso? –preguntó Alucard – debe ser desgastante utilizar toda tu energía para evitar que entre en tus pensamientos. Ni que lo hiciera todo el tiempo –sonrió con sarcasmo.

Integra no dijo nada, no lo miró, no dejó de bloquear sus pensamientos. Para Alucard, esa era la peor respuesta que podía recibir. Siempre le gustó hacerla enojar e incluso disfrutaba cuando ella intentaba atacarlo de alguna forma. Sin embargo, la indiferencia era algo que le costaba demasiado aceptar y que no perdonaba con facilidad.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar, Alucard inesperadamente tomó la mano de Integra. Ella intentó zafarse, pero él la cogió con rudeza.

-Esta noche serás mi esposa según lo que hemos acordado –dijo tajantemente.

-Solo durante esta velada, no te aproveches- respondió Integra.

Ambos salieron del vehículo y se dirigieron tomados de la mano hacia la recepción y posteriormente al salón donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta.

Cuando la pareja ingresó a aquel sitio, durante unos 30 segundos todos presentes dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y voltearon a mirarlos. A los ojos de ellos, Integra nunca había lucido tan hermosa, ni siquiera en su boda. El atuendo negro y ese collar de rubíes hacían que su presencia fuera verdaderamente imponente.

Sir Island se acercó inmediatamente a Integra, intentando iniciar una conversación casual.

-Veo que el matrimonio le ha sentado bien, Sir Hellsing –dijo sonriendo.

-Supongo –respondió con frialdad.

-Y Maximilian, ¿cómo va todo por casa?

-Mejor que nunca, respondió Alucard- Integra me ha sorprendido gratamente, creo que estamos cerca de consolidar una familia.

-Por lo que he oído en otros círculos, ustedes están haciendo "todos los esfuerzos" por formar una familia – respondió Sir Island con picardía, queriendo denotar un doble sentido.

Integra se sintió incómoda. Aparentemente el banquero se ufanaba de su "vida sexual" con los miembros de la mesa redonda, aunque ella estaba segura de que no había mencionado detalle alguno de sus deseos masoquistas.

Cansada de escuchar esas tonterías, Integra se dio media vuelta dispuesta a ir a otro sitio y dejar al vampiro solo. Sin embargo, al voltearse se chocó con una mesera, quien, para evitar ensuciar a Integra, hizo malabares con las copas que llevaba, las cuales terminaron cayendo sobre ella misma.

-Lo lamento mucho – dijo Integra mientras se agachaba y le extendía una mano para ayudarle a pararse.

La joven mesera estaba un poco confundida, ya que los miembros de la realeza solían ser bastante duros con ella y, cuando sucedía algo así, por lo general se desentendían de la situación o la culpaban inmediatamente.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Integra tomando la mano de la joven. Cuando hizo esto, notó que en las muñecas ella tenía numerosas cicatrices, como si en el pasado hubiera intentado suicidarse.

-Sí, no se preocupe –respondió la joven pelirroja sonriendo trémulamente. La chica no debía tener más de 22 años, era delgada, de aproximadamente 1.65m, y tenía unos hermosos ojos color caramelo.

Integra cogió varias servilletas y empezó a limpiar los restos de champagne del atuendo de la chica, frente a lo cual la pelirroja de sonrojó.

-Estaré bien –agregó la mesera – gracias por ser tan amable –dijo mientras se retiraba rápidamente.

-Esa chica tiene algo único –musitó el vampiro mientras se acercaba a su condesa desde atrás.

-Debe haber tenido una infancia complicada –respondió Integra, retomando nuevamente su tono frío y distante.

-¿Vas a estar así toda la noche?

-¿Sería un problema acaso?

-Sí, se supone que debemos aparentar ser una familia feliz a los ojos de todos. Y hablando de ellos, mira quien viene.

La reina se aproximó hacia ellos sonriendo y llevando una copa de vino tinto en su mano izquierda.

-Su majestad, felicidades por su onomástico – dijo Integra mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

-Muchas gracias Sir Hellsing por sus buenos deseos, por su hermoso regalo y por su presencia –respondió la reina.

-Pareciera que a su majestad los años solo la hicieran más hermosa –agregó el vampiro -¿no es así amor? –dijo mirando a Integra.

-Siempre tan amable, Maximiliam. Y veo que todo lo que se rumorea sobre su relación es totalmente cierto, ¿verdad?

-Si lo que se dice es que no hay hombre más afortunado en la tierra que quien tiene la dicha de acompañar a esta mujer a su lecho, entonces los rumores son muy ciertos, su majestad –respondió Alucard.

-¿Ves que tenía razón, Integra? –dijo la reina sonriendo –este es el hombre perfecto para ti.

El vampiro sonrió, tomo la mano de Integra y la besó dulcemente – tiene toda la razón su majestad – agregó.

-Claro su majestad –respondió Integra intentando seguirle la corriente al Nosferatu –somos muy felices juntos… Ahora, si me disculpa, iré a buscar una copa, después de todo es una celebración.

-Pero querida, ¿cómo se te ocurre que vas a tomar?

-¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo Integra queriendo asesinarlo.

-Sé que no sabes mucho sobre estas cosas, pero pensé que sabías que una mujer en tu estado no debería tomar esa clase de bebidas.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Integra, amor, estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo –dijo el vampiro fingiendo gran emoción e intentando ocultar la carcajada que le producía tener a Integra en esa situación.

-Ah, cierto, lo había olvidado –respondió Sir Hellsing mirando al vampiro con odio.

-Integra, me alegra demasiado que te hayas tomado tan en serio tu deber. Es sin duda un gran alivio saber que la línea de sucesión de la familia Hellsing ya está asegurada. Te garantizo que la maternidad será una experiencia hermosa tanto para ti, como para Maximiliam.

-Sé que lo será –dijo Alucard colocándose detrás de Integra y tocando muy sutilmente su abdomen – no puedo esperar a verlo crecer – agregó mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de la vampiresa.

Integra deseaba que la tierra la tragase. Sin embargo, sabía que su mejor estrategia era la indiferencia. Alucard podía ver que ella físicamente no mostraba rechazo, pero no podía adentrarse en su mente, no podía saber que sentía, y eso, más que cualquier cosa, le generaba mucha frustración.

-Son una pareja verdaderamente hermosa –dijo la reina – bueno, debo ver otras cosas, pero Maximiliam, asegúrate de que Integra se cuide bien, no queremos que nada malo le pase a ese bebé.

-No se preocupe su majestad, nada ni nadie le harán daño al fruto de nuestro amor.

La reina se retiró, mientras que la actitud de Integra hacia Alucard cambiaba radicalmente.

-¿Es necesario que seas tan meloso?

-Alguno de los dos tiene que dar la cara por esta relación, por esta farsa –respondió el vampiro.

-Lo sé, pero tú sabes que esto a mí me resulta demasiado incómodo, y ahora además tendré que fingir un embarazo.

-Podemos decir luego que tuviste un aborto espontáneo, en verdad no sería una sorpresa para nadie.

-Es una buena idea, pero creo que ya hemos transmitido lo que queríamos transmitir. No pienso que sea necesario continuar con esto mucho más.

-Apenas hemos llegado, llamaríamos demasiado la atención si nos fuésemos ahora –replicó Alucard.

-Tienes razón, iré afuera a tomar unos tragos a donde nadie pueda verme. Tú intenta socializar con los demás, y de paso averigua qué ha estado diciendo el banquero sobre mí.

El vampiro asintió un poco desanimado, para luego dirigirse al grupo de hombres de la mesa redonda que se encontraban conversando en una esquina.

-Debe haber sido una gran sorpresa para usted casarse con una mujer tan ruda y poco femenina como Integra, para luego descubrir que tiene todo el potencial para ser una perfecta dama –dijo uno de los hombres.

-Así lo fue – respondió el vampiro.

-Pero dígame, son solo apariencias o en verdad ya está poniendo en su lugar a esa mujer.

-Un poco de respeto caballeros, estamos hablando de mi esposa –replicó Alucard.

-Qué gracioso eres Maximiliam, hoy es tu dignísima esposa y ayer decías que era la perra de Hellsing. Pero ya, hablando en serio, ¿cómo va el plan? Nos comentó la reina que la zorra estaba preñada, por lo que intuyo que recuperar el poder sobre Hellsing es cuestión de tiempo, ¿verdad?

Alucard se sintió profundamente asqueado y molesto frente a la forma que utilizaban esos hombres para dirigirse a Integra. Si fuera por él, en esos mismos momentos los hubiera empalado vivos por siquiera pensar esas cosas, pero tenía que guardar la compostura y sacar toda la información que pudiera de esas escorias.

-Sí, supongo que sí. Pronto Hellsing volverá a nuestras manos –musitó el vampiro.

-De no ser por la reina, Integra ya habría sido apresada por su pésimo papel contra Millennium. Afortunadamente a su majestad le queda muy poco tiempo sobre la tierra, pero contigo eso ya no supondrá un problema nunca más. Además, cuando muera, su único hijo heredará el trono, y gracias a Dios él es muy afín a nuestros intereses.

-Ciertamente la política y la lógica no son cosa de mujeres – agregó Sir Island.

-Supongo que no –dijo Alucard –por curiosidad caballeros, ¿qué hubieran hecho ustedes frente a una amenaza de la magnitud de Millennium?

-Maximiliam, nosotros sabemos que Integra salvó a Inglaterra. Sin embargo, las consecuencias fueron tan nefastas que no pudimos desaprovechar la maravillosa oportunidad de hundirla. Sin ella y sin su maldita mascota, probablemente todos habríamos muerto, pero como de todos modos hubo caos, teníamos que aprovechar contexto.

-Por supuesto señores, esa fue una brillante decisión. Ahora, si me disculpan, quisiera retirarme un segundo a los servicios.

El vampiro se alejó de ellos y empezó a buscar a Integra. Sir Hellsing se encontraba sentada en una esquina del salón, moviendo su tenedor sobre los pedazos de un pastel que le había dado la reina, pero que ella no podía comer.

-Esto es verdaderamente aburrido, quisiera irme –dijo Integra al ver a Alucard acercarse.

-Ya falta poco. ¿No quisieras cerrar esta noche con un broche de oro?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No quisieras bailar?

-Sabes que detesto bailar, además desde hace rato están poniendo tangos. No sé qué tiene la reina que últimamente está obsesionada con esa música, pero a mí se me haría muy difícil seguirla.

-Yo puedo dirigirte.

-No me molestes –dijo con frialdad.

Alucard no acató su orden y tomó su mano, para luego dirigirla a la pista de baile. Integra no tuvo otra opción más que dejarse llevar, ya que no quería hacer una escena. Él colocó su mano en su cintura, y la guio sin inconvenientes, logrando ejecutar los difíciles pasos de dicha pieza de baile a la perfección. A los pocos minutos, las parejas que bailaban dejaron de hacerlo para empezar a observarlos, convirtiéndose en el centro de atención. Mientras tanto, ellos seguía bailando sin siquiera mirarlos. Para Alucard, Integra en esos momentos lo era todo, pero para ella, él no era nada. Su mente seguía totalmente bloqueada, y ella hacía todo lo posible para evitar mirarlo a los ojos. El vampiro estaba enojándose, quería decirle todo lo que los miembros de la mesa redonda hablaban de ella, lo insignificante que era para todos por los que ella luchaba, pero sabía que no lo escucharía, sabía que siempre protegería a esos miserables aunque intentaran acabar con ella en todo momento.

-¿Por qué te haces esto? –murmuró el vampiro cerca del oído de Integra.

Ella seguía sin responderle, sin mirarlo, sin manifestar ningún pensamiento o emoción. Frente a esto, Alucard esperó a que la pieza musical llegara al momento cumbre y, en ese instante, sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó a Integra lo suficiente como para poder besarla sin que ella tuviera tiempo para reaccionar. Integra no cerró los ojos, no movió los labios, simplemente dejó que el vampiro la besara, mientras lo miraba con frialdad. Él tampoco dejaba de mirarla, quería que cediera, que al menos se enojara, pero ella no lo hacía. Ni siquiera podía comunicarse mentalmente con la vampiresa, quien parecía estar en un trance muy profundo para evitar que el vampiro pudiera introducirse en sus pensamientos. Alucard no estaba dispuesto a aceptar este grado de indiferencia, de rechazo, de humillación. Por ello, la acercó aún más a él y empezó a introducir su lengua en su boca. Ella no podía botarlo, ya que él la tomó con mucha fuerza y no quería llamar la atención. Sin embargo, la vampiresa mantuvo su postura e indiferencia. Frente a esto, el Nosferatu empezó a actuar más agresivamente y mordió la lengua de Integra. Primero hizo unos cortes ligeros mientras succionaba la sangre, pero luego, al ver que no obtenía respuesta, clavó fuertemente sus colmillos en sus labios. Nadie podía notar la sangre por la ilusión que él estaba proyectando, pero el dolor que le ocasionó a Integra fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarla de ese trance.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme esto?! ¡Maldito desgraciado! –pensó Integra comunicándose mentalmente con el vampiro.

Esta vez quien no respondió fue él. Mientras tanto, Alucard había atrapado su lengua y prácticamente la estaba destrozando. Integra tendría que regenerarse, pero ella todavía no había aprendido a hacerlo y apenas era capaz de ocultar el dolor que estaba experimentando.

Alucard la soltó, tomó nuevamente su mano y se dirigió hasta la reina.

-Lamentablemente Integra no se siente muy bien por el embarazo. Tendremos que irnos ahora.

Integra hizo una pequeña reverencia y ambos vampiros salieron inmediatamente del palacio, en dirección a la mansión Hellsing.

-¿Qué tenías en la cabeza, miserable? –se comunicó mentalmente con Alucard.

-Ahora al menos sé que no puedes hablar por motivos ajenos a tu voluntad –respondió el vampiro.

-¿Cómo voy a solucionar esto?

-Tendrás que aprender a regenerarte, pero estoy cansado como para enseñarte.

Integra no intercambió ningún pensamiento con él durante todo el camino de regreso. Al llegar, ella seguía bastante preocupada por no poder hablar. Había visto que la chica policía se había demorado meses en regenerar su brazo luego de Millennium, y ella no podía permanecer tanto tiempo muda.

-Alucard, tú me metiste en este problema y tú me vas a sacar de aquí.

-Cálmate, ya pensaremos en algo mañana.

-No, necesito que lo hagas ahora.

-Lamentablemente estas técnicas no se aprenden de la noche a la mañana.

-Debiste haber pensado esto antes de morderme así.

-Hay una forma, pero dudo que quieras hacerlo.

-Dímelo –ordenó Integra.

-Búscame en media hora en mis aposentos. Tengo que preparar algunas cosas.

-Más te vale que no sea otra jugarreta para aprovecharte de mí.

-Si sigues quejándote de esa manera, quizás me desanime y te quedes muda para siempre.

Integra desapareció y esperó media hora en su habitación, para luego reaparecer tras la puerta del sitio donde dormía el vampiro. Ingresó a dicho lugar, dándose con la sorpresa de que, mientras Alucard yacía sentado en su silla roja, la joven mesera con la que se había tropezado en la fiesta se encontraba parada frente a ella.

-¿Qué significa esto Alucard? –pensó.

-Bueno, es bien sabido que el misterio de nuestra inmortalidad radica en nuestra particular dieta. Por ello, la mejor forma de regenerarte es alimentándote adecuadamente, y apropiándote de esa manera de la energía vital de otro ser.

-No esperarás que mate a esta chica…

-No lo espero yo, lo espera ella. Verás, algo muy particular de los seres humanos es que, aunque muchos lo nieguen durante casi toda su vida, desean profundamente liberarse de todo. Por ello, están bendecidos con el don que tú y yo le devolvimos a Dios, es decir, la muerte. ¿No es así Hope? –dijo el vampiro mirando a la chica.

-Sí – respondió nerviosa – en verdad es algo que yo he intentado anteriormente, cortándome, con drogas, con venenos. Pero no he sido lo suficientemente valiente como para soportar el dolor, sin embargo, tampoco puedo soportar seguir viviendo.

La vampiresa se cercioró de que Alucard no estuviera manipulando a la chica, y luego se introdujo en sus pensamientos.

-¿Por qué quieres morir? –preguntó – eres demasiado joven…

-Lo sé, pero desde pequeña no he conocido otra cosa más allá del dolor. Mi padre abusó de mí durante años, mi madre lo ignoró, y al final yo los asesiné. No puedo vivir más con esto, siento que es demasiado sufrimiento para una sola vida. Por favor, ayúdeme a descansar. Ese hombre dice que usted puede darme una muerte sin dolor, tranquila, llena de calma.

-Efectivamente –dijo el vampiro- cuando nosotros mordemos a nuestras víctimas, ellas entran en una suerte de trance. Se sienten seducidas, calmadas, incluso se sienten ansiosas por ser devoradas por nosotros. Su cuerpo se desprende de cualquier instinto de supervivencia y se entregan sin ningún tipo de resistencia. Desean la muerte y por lo tanto nos desean a nosotros.

-¿No hay nada que podamos hacer para hacerte cambiar de opinión? –preguntó Integra mentalmente.

-No tiene que sentir pena por mí. No me estaría haciendo daño; todo lo contrario, me estaría dando un regalo demasiado valioso, por el que le estaré eternamente agradecida. Además, sé que lo necesita. Ese sujeto dice que si no bebe mi sangre, estará herida mucho tiempo, y no hay nada que me agradaría más que utilizar mi muerte para ayudar a alguien que está haciendo tanto por mí.

Integra no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado, necesitaba curarse, pero por el otro, no podía abandonarse a sí misma y actuar como un monstruo.

-Integra, ¿a qué le tienes miedo? –preguntó el vampiro – si sientes que hacer esto te convertirá en un monstruo, entonces estás siendo demasiado egoísta… Los hechos, las cosas que hacemos, son buenas o malas por las consecuencias que conllevan, y aquí, ¿cuál es la consecuencia? ¿Liberar a esta pobre chica de su dolor? ¿Acaso eres capaz de privarla de eso solo porque tienes miedo de perder el control sobre ti misma? ¿No te parece que eso es demasiado egoísta?

Aunque sabía cuáles eran las intenciones del vampiro, consideraba que él estaba en lo correcto.

-¿Estás totalmente segura? –preguntó mentalmente.

-Sí –dijo la chica mientras sonreía y se acercaba a la vampiresa –por favor, hágalo.

Integra caminó hacia la joven y la miró fijamente. Cuando estuvieron una frente a la otra, ella puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y se acercó lentamente hacia su cuello. Al sentir el aliento de la vampiresa, la piel de la chica se erizó; sin embargo, para convencer totalmente a Integra de su voluntad de morir, la joven la abrazó, pegándola aun más a su cuello. Frente a esto, Integra cerró los ojos y clavó sus colmillos lentamente. La pelirroja emitió un leve gemido que no parecía de dolor. Ella se había puesto totalmente roja y mantenía los ojos cerrados. Integra continuó succionando la sangre, intentando controlarse ya que en lo profundo de sí sentía un gran deseo por devorarla. Paradójicamente, a medida de que la sangre iba saliendo de su cuerpo, la joven se ruborizaba más, y emitía con mayor frecuenta unos leves gemidos que encendían la sangre de la vampiresa. De un momento a otro, la mano de la pelirroja empezó a recorrer la cintura de Integra, subiendo hasta uno de sus pechos, el cual acarició con detenimiento. Integra no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por aquel deseo que emergía de lo más profundo de ella. Abrazó con más fuerza a la joven, mientras que poco a poco se iban sentando en el suelo. La lengua de la vampiresa ya se había regenerado totalmente, por lo que a medida de que succionaba la sangre, podía saborearla, lo cual elevaba aún más su nivel de excitación. Luego de unos minutos, Integra estaba casi totalmente sobre la chica, quien se encontraba a pocos segundos de caer inconsciente; sin embargo, no dejaba de contorsionarse ligeramente y de gemir, mientras que la vampiresa mordía otras partes de su cuello lentamente e iba lamiendo las heridas que de tanto en tanto manaban la poca sangre que a la chica le quedaba. Cuando Integra sintió que el corazón de la joven estaba dejando de latir, dejó de morderla y subió hasta su rostro para mirarla directamente. En esos momento, cuando ella estaba a punto de emitir su último suspiro, Integra no pudo contenerse y la beso, sellando de esa manera su vida y muerte.

 _Hola, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que resultó particularmente largo, pero sentí que se los debía ya que en estos días no he estado publicando mucho._

 _Por favor, coméntenme y díganme qué les parece, en verdad me encanta leer sus comentarios y siento que me motivan mucho a seguir con esta historia que, según estimo, todavía tiene para rato._

 _Intentaré postear el siguiente capítulo a mitad de la siguiente semana y, si no se puede, ya nos vemos nuevamente el siguiente fin de semana._

 _Mil gracias a quienes comentan, me siguen o simplemente me leen._


	7. Capítulo 7: Enciéndelo

**Capítulo 7: Enciéndelo**

Fue un beso dulce y largo, como si la vampiresa quisiera absorber los últimos suspiros de la joven. Sin embargo, cuando la chica finalmente falleció, Integra recuperó la cordura y se paró inmediatamente, notando como el vampiro la miraba totalmente extasiado.

-No sé qué me ha pasado…-murmuró – no sé por qué hice esto…

-No has hecho nada de lo que debas arrepentirte, Integra.

-Entierra el cuerpo, hablaremos mañana.

-No querida, debes terminar lo que empezaste –dijo señalando su Cassul 454.

La vampiresa asintió y, antes de que el cuerpo empezara a convulsionar y transformarse en un ghoul, ella tomó el arma y le propinó un disparo directo en el corazón.

-Eso será suficiente –musitó el vampiro.

Integra estaba totalmente desconcertada, casi en estado de shock. En lugar de irse a su habitación se fue hacia una esquina de dicha estancia y se sentó.

-Quizás han sido muchas emociones para una sola noche – dijo el Nosferatu.

-Es probable. Nada de esto debió pasar. Creo que fue un error pedirte que fueras a ese sitio. Quizás simplemente debí acatar lo que me dijo la reina y formar una familia con ese hombre.

Alucard frunció el ceño y apretó su puño.

-Para él no eres más que un animal al que debe preñar para poder usurpar el poder mediante tus crías. ¿Lo sabes verdad? –respondió el vampiro –al menos eso fue lo que me dijeron los de la mesa redonda hoy, quienes además están bastante de acuerdo con su plan.

-Alucard, siempre he sabido que los de la mesa redonda me despreciaban, y que ese sujeto no sería diferente. No me estás diciendo nada nuevo.

-Y entonces, si tanto te desprecian, ¿por qué los proteges?

-Porque son seres humanos y mi deber, como líder de esta organización, es salvaguardar sus vidas y acatar las órdenes de la corona. Fue por eso que accedí a volverme inmortal, para así poder cumplir eternamente con mi deber.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. Integra tenía la mirada perdida, mientras que el vampiro no dejaba de observarla. De alguna extraña forma, ella se veía más derrotada que cuando la convirtió.

-Cuando me transformaste en vampiro, ¿me comporté como esa chica? –preguntó Sir Hellsing.

-No, ni siquiera bajo tales circunstancias pudiste dejar de lado tu orgullo. Te dejaste morder como un animal que se deja mutilar bajo la promesa de que así vivirá más. En tu alma solo había miedo, no querías la inmortalidad para ti, sino para ellos. No dudo que tu sangre haya sido deliciosa, pero esa experiencia me dejó un sabor agridulce.

-No sé qué esperabas Alucard, yo nunca te he dado el más mínimo indicio de que tú y yo podamos ser algo.

-Tal nivel de cinismo es muy inusual en ti… -respondió el vampiro- al menos antes, dentro de tus pensamientos, eras más honesta contigo misma.

-Entonces ahora tú sabes más de lo que yo siento que yo misma.

-A decir verdad, probablemente sea así –dijo Alucard sonriendo.

-No voy a quedarme aquí escuchando estas tonterías –replicó Integra mientras se levantaba - Tú solo quieres utilizarme para obtener el poder de Hellsing. Incluso si me amaras, ¿qué sabe un monstruo de amor? Si eres capaz de torturarme, herirme, ¿cómo esperas que confíe en ti?

Estos comentarios colmaron la paciencia del vampiro, quien se levantó de su silla y se acercó a Integra presuroso. Sin embargo, antes de que si quiera pudiera tocarla, la vampiresa había desaparecido, para segundos después reaparecer en su ataúd, sobre el cual había puesto unos sellos para evitar que Alucard pudiera acercarse a ella cuando estuviera durmiendo.

Los días siguientes a dicho evento fueron bastante silenciosos en la mansión Hellsing. Alucard cumplía sus misiones y había mantenido su palabra insertando los recuerdos falsos en la mente del banquero, pero no tenía ninguna intención de continuar manipulándolo. Mientras tanto, Integra sentía cierto alivio por no tener cerca al vampiro ni a su esposo, quien se encontraba en un viaje de negocios por unos días. Sin embargo, Sir Hellsing sabía que tarde o temprano regresaría, así que ocupaba todo su tiempo libre intentando mantener ilusiones para entrenarse. Pese a ello, aunque utilizaba toda su energía en eso, no era capaz de mantener una ilusión por más de 20 minutos incluso durante la noche.

El pacto entre Integra y Alucard estaba disuelto. El vampiro esperaba que Integra necesitara de su ayuda, pero ella, tan orgullosa como era, no estaba dispuesta a pedírsela.

Pasaron los días y el banquero finalmente llegó.

-Hola mi vida –dijo el pelirrojo mientras ingresaba al despacho de Integra - ¿cómo va creciendo nuestro bebe? –agregó mientras se acercaba.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?

-Apenas tengo un mes, no sentirás nada.

-Anda, déjame hacerlo.

-Ahora estoy con unas nauseas horribles y tengo que presentarle los análisis de las últimas misiones a la reina, pero te prometo que en la noche te dejo tocarlo.

-Está bien mi amor – dijo mientras se acercaba y besaba dulcemente la cabeza de Integra, para luego irse –esta noche hay que aprovecharla al máximo, que luego cuando el embarazo esté muy avanzado será demasiado complicado.

Integra esperó unos minutos hasta asegurarse de que ya no estaba cerca y fue inmediatamente a buscar a Alucard. Entró violentamente al cuarto donde él dormía gritando su nombre. Sin embargo, el vampiro no estaba. Angustiada por la situación, fue a buscar a la chica policía, quien se encontraba durmiendo.

-¿Dónde está Alucard? –preguntó en voz bastante alta.

-No lo sé…. Ahh… espere… creo que dijo que tomaría vacaciones… en Transilvania? No es de allí acaso? ¿no habrá ido a visitar a la familia?

-¿Familia? ¿Qué familia? Ese malnacido no tiene ni amigos…

-Bueno, me dijo que se iría de vacaciones y que regresaría en unos días. Pensé que usted sabía.

-Maldito miserable… -dijo Integra – y tú, Seras, ¿sabes proyectar ilusiones?

-No Sir Hellsing, esa clase de poderes solo los tiene un auténtico Nosferatu. Yo nunca he bebido la sangre de mi Maestro, lo lamento.

Al escuchar estas palabras Integra salió furiosa de la habitación. Pensó en utilizar cloroformo contra el banquero, pero recordó que él tenía programados algunos exámenes médicos al día siguiente, y no podía permitir que él sospechara de lo que estaba pasando. Por ello, solo le quedaba prepararse para la situación. Bebió cerca de dos litros de sangre y durmió el resto de la tarde en su ataúd para conservar al máximo la energía y poder manipularlo.

-Será rápido –pensó mientras se despertaba.

Según lo que había leído en el reporte del vampiro, cuando ella estaba con él o usaba ropa de cuero, o utilizaba su pijama habitual. Como claramente no quería seguir el juego fetichista del depravado Nosferatu, se aproximó a su habitación usando su pijama. Aunque pensaba generar una ilusión, tenía que estar preparada para mantener la situación en caso se cansara. Entró a la habitación utilizando el típico camisón de seda que solía ponerse para dormir. No era particularmente sexi, pero en contraste con su atuendo masculino de siempre, era una mejora considerable a los ojos de cualquier hombre.

-Siempre te he dicho que se te ve linda vestida como una mujer –dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-Gracias supongo.

-Ven, acércate, quiero tocar a nuestro bebé.

Si bien Integra planeaba utilizar la ilusión únicamente durante la intimidad, el solo pensar en tener las manos de aquel hombre sobre su vientre hizo que se le retuerza el estómago. Por ello, empezó a proyectar la ilusión, rogándole a Dios que todo pasara rápido. La ilusión se acercó al hombre sonriéndole. Cuando estuvieron frente a frente el sujeto puso su mano sobre su vientre y lo acarició.

-A veces deseo que seamos solo tú, yo y este bebe. Sin los de la mesa redonda, sin la realeza, sin nadie más.

-Yo también –respondió la ilusión.

-Sabes, en algunas circunstancias me he comportado como un idiota. He dicho cosas que no debía por parecer más hombre, por agradar a otros. No me siento orgulloso de nada de eso. Yo te quería al inicio como un trofeo, porque me gustabas, porque me emocionaba tener todo lo que tú tenías, pero ahora que voy a ser padre solo te quiero tener como mi compañera de vida –dijo mientras tomaba las manos de la ilusión – Integra, yo te amo, y te prometo que nunca dejaré que los de la mesa redonda pongan un dedo sobre Hellsing.

Integra quedó desconcertada ante las palabras del banquero. Inicialmente pensó que estaba mintiendo, pero pudo leer su mente y se dio cuenta de que decía la verdad. Aunque Integra no sentía nada por él, hizo que la ilusión le correspondiera.

-Yo también te amo –dijo la ilusión mientras lo abrazaba.

-En verdad me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo. Las noches que hemos pasado, el hijo que ahora me estás dando, eres todo lo que quiero y nada más –respondió el banquero – ahora mi amor, déjame sentirte de nuevo, déjame repasar cada centímetro de tu cuerpo.

Aunque Integra sabía que en esos momentos podía decirle que no se sentía bien por el embarazo, no quería levantar ninguna sospecha que tarde o temprano la obligara a visitar a un doctor. Además, incluso si lograba rechazar su ofrecimiento esa noche, llegaría la siguiente y en algún momento tendría que poder mantener una ilusión el tiempo necesario para que pudieran tener relaciones sexuales.

El sujeto empezó a besar el hombro de la ilusión y con sus manos recorrió su cintura bajando lentamente hacia sus caderas. Luego fue besando su cuello hasta llegar a sus oídos, los cuales lamió delicadamente. De allí se dirigió a su boca, sin embargo, en lugar de besarla, la miró fijamente y le dijo.

-Quiero que te desnudes frente a mí, pero hazlo lentamente, ansío disfrutar cada segundo.

La ilusión obedeció las órdenes del sujeto, mientras el hombre se sentaba en el borde de la cama. Primero se quitó el camisón lentamente, quedando solo con sus panties.

-Espera, eso quiero quitártelo yo – dijo el hombre acercando sus manos a las caderas de la ilusión, para luego deslizar dicha prendar por sus piernas.

Integra se estaba desesperando, todo estaba pasando muy lento y ella ya se estaba cansando.

-Eres una diosa, sinceramente eres una beldad. Tu cuerpo, tu alma, toda tú eres solo majestuosidad… una majestuosidad que es solo mía, y de nadie más… Antes de hacerlo, quisiera inmortalizar este momento, porque no seremos jóvenes por siempre –dijo sacando un cuadernillo - Sabes, yo soy muy bueno dibujando, y quisiera que me dejaras hacer un boceto de ti.

-No, en verdad tengo demasiadas ganas, hagámoslo de una vez.

-Más aún, si tienes tantas ganas, tu deseo se verá reflejado en mi dibujo… tu excitación es exactamente la motivación que necesito.

-Por favor, hagámoslo de una vez.

-No querida, sé paciente, vivamos este momento tan especial –dijo – recuéstate en la cama.

La ilusión acató la orden. Integra estaba exhausta y, bajo esa situación, le era mucho más sencillo hacerle caso que negarse. El sujeto se demoró 15 minutos en realizar un esbozo bastante realista de aquella ilusión. Aunque en gran medida le desagradaba aquel hombre, no podía negar que tenía un auténtico talento artístico. Cuando él terminó de dibujarla, Integra ya estaba absolutamente cansada. No podía mantener la ilusión ni un minuto más. Afortunadamente, el sujeto fue al baño, por lo que Integra tendría unos minutos más para pensar qué hacer.

No podía dormirlo y, aunque pudiera mentirle diciéndole que se sentía mal, pensaba que a la larga no sería una respuesta consistente. Por otra parte, supuso que quizás si empezaba a tener una vida marital con ese hombre, Alucard se aburriría de acosarla y la dejaría en paz. Frente a ello, la decisión era difícil pero a la vez muy sencilla: lo haría.

Cuando el sujeto volvió no se topó con la ilusión, sino con la misma Integra en carne y hueso. Ella seguía teniendo puesto su camisón y su ropa interior.

-Querida, ¿te dio frío?

-Sí, algo así –dijo desviando la mirada – ¿y ahora qué sigue? – preguntó.

-Lo que tanto me pediste, mi amor… déjame quitarte esto –murmuró cerca al oído de Integra mientras le deslizaba las tiras del camisón por sus hombros, dejándolo caer al piso. Al hacer esto, los pechos de Integra quedaron totalmente expuestos y ella se sintió avergonzada, cubriéndose inmediatamente con sus manos.

-Mi Integra, soy yo, no te preocupes –dijo mientras cogía las manos de Sir Hellsing y las intentaba apartar de sus pechos. Sin embargo, ella se resistió– Bueno, si no quieres que empecemos por allí, podemos iniciar por otro lado –el sujeto deslizó sus manos hacia sus caderas intentando bajar sus panties. Integra cerró los ojos, deseando que todo pasara rápido. La vampiresa respiró profundamente e intentó convencerse a sí misma de que debía cumplir con su deber. Como consecuencia de ello, movió ligeramente sus piernas dejando que el sujeto pudiera deslizar su ropa interior hasta el piso -¿por qué estás tan asustada? Pareciera que fuera tu primera vez y lo hemos hecho decenas de veces. Vamos, déjame complacerte una noche más.

-Está bien –respondió Integra con nerviosismo.

El sujeto puso una mano sobre su cadera y fue deslizándola intentando llegar a su zona púbica. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera acercarse, un ruido seco se escuchó en la habitación y las luces se apagaron de manera repentina. Segundos después, el banquero yacía muerto en el suelo. Una bala había atravesado su cabeza directamente.

-Nadie toca lo que es mío –escuchó Integra en la habitación –puedo esperar toda la eternidad, pero nadie más te va a tener durante la espera –dijo el vampiro mientras se materializaba.

Integra estaba furiosa por lo que acababa de hacer el vampiro, pero a la vez aliviada por no tener que degradarse de esa manera.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que ese hombre te mire, que te toque? ¿No sientes vergüenza de ti misma?

Integra no aguantó la cólera y empezó a golpear al vampiro. Primero lo abofeteó y luego sacó su sable de plata y se lo clavó tantas veces como pudo, olvidando el hecho de que estaba desnuda. El Nosferatu tenía la mirada totalmente fría pero se mantenía quieto mientras que Integra lo golpeaba, apuñalaba, despedazaba. La vampiresa no se daba cuenta, pero a medida de que lo violentaba, su sangre salpicaba en su cuerpo. Luego de unos minutos, ella estaba totalmente empapada por la sangre del vampiro.

-No… no… ¡quítate de encima de mí! ¡Miserable insecto!

-Basta Integra, basta… -El vampiro apareció atrás de ella, se quitó su saco y se lo puso- yo no te voy a violar.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¡Suéltame! –gritó Integra alejándose pero cubriéndose con el saco del vampiro.

Al Nosferatu le era difícil ocultar que le extasiaba verla así: obnubilada, cansada, herida, empapada en su sangre. Amaba la fortaleza de esa mujer, pero deseaba verla al límite de sí misma. Era un auténtico psicópata; sin embargo, él la amaba, y no podía permitir que en ese camino hacia la locura alguien tomara lo que es suyo, su cuerpo, su alma, su virginidad. Todo lo que era ella, el vampiro sentía que era suyo.

-Sé lo que pensaste. Lo ibas a hacer… pero no, no va a pasar.

-Eres despreciable. No te pertenezco. No me hables como si tuvieras alguna autoridad sobre mí. Si quieres coactar mi libertad, mátame o viólame ahora y carga por la eternidad con la culpa de lo que eso implica –dijo Integra volteando y mirándolo de forma altiva –El día que yo lo desee voy a acostarme con el hombre que me plazca y tú no te interpondrás en eso.

Alucard emitió una carcajada. No podía creer lo que decía.

-El único hombre con el que deseas acostarte soy yo. ¿No te das cuenta verdad? No hace falta que hurgue en tus sueños para saberlo, y tú misma lo sabes, lo deseas. Pero no, sientes que no Dios, si no la reina, te mira a cada paso, te señala con su gran dedo acusador… y ni siquiera en la intimidad de tu habitación puedes darle rienda suelta a tus deseos. Todos te miran, todos te juzgan, todos te dicen qué introducir dentro de tu cuerpo, y tú, la todopoderosa líder de la organización Hellsing, acatas mirando al suelo, ignorándote a ti misma. Y cuando haces eso dices para ti "soy libre" "soy pura" "soy humana" "no soy un monstruo", cuando no eres más que una esclava que se traiciona a sí misma en cada paso.

-¿Cómo te atreves? –dijo Integra acercándose a él para abofetearlo. Sin embargo, Alucard cogió su brazo antes de que ella pudiera tocarlo –maldito depravado. Dime, ¿disfrutaste al ver cómo ese sujeto me tocaba? ¿Te excitó ver cuando me desnudaba? ¿Es por eso que te inventas todas estas cosas? Si tan deseoso estás por tener sexo, ¿por qué no te coges a la chica policía?

Alucard mantuvo sujeto su brazo mientras que con su otra mano la cogió del cuello con cierta rudeza, aunque sin lastimarla.

-No pude llegar antes y lo lamento. Si hubiera sabido que te rebajarías de esta manera, no me habría apartado de ti ni por un segundo.

Integra no aguantó la rabia y escupió directamente hacia su rostro.

-Ves tantos defectos en mí, en todos… pero eres incapaz de mirarte a ti mismo, ¿no te das cuenta de lo patético que eres? Dices que quieres que sea tu condesa, lo que presumo que en tu retorcida mente significa que me amas, ¿no es así?... Pero, ¿acaso no te das cuenta de que eso te hace vulnerable? El amor, las pasiones, los deseos… todo es debilidad. Prefiero entregar mi cuerpo sin deseo que por amor. Prefiero que me violen a enamorarme, pues si me violan de hacen sentir débil una vez, pero si me enamoro me sentiré frágil eternamente.

-¿Y no es acaso el amor lo más humano? ¿O es que ya eres un monstruo?

-Ya lárgate –dijo Integra tras un largo silencio entre ambos –mañana pensaremos qué hacer.

-No –replicó el vampiro – esta vez no me iré.

-Entonces me iré yo –respondió Integra intentando alejarse. Sin embargo, el vampiro había expandido su energía por toda la habitación, evitando que cualquiera pudiera entrar o salir de ella -¿Qué quieres maldita sea?

-Que dejes de ser una esclava de los humanos. Eres mi igual y no puedo permitir que te rebajes de tantas formas.

Integra se paró a su costado y empezó a observar la Luna desde la ventana. Pasaron cerca de cinco minutos antes de que alguno de los dos pronunciara una sola palabra. Los pensamientos de la vampiresa estaban totalmente bloqueados, pero Integra podía acceder sin problemas a la mente de Alucard. El vampiro no la dejaría ir hasta obtener algo, y la Nosferatu se dio cuenta que debía dárselo. Sin embargo, lo haría a su manera.

-Sabes… no sé si estaré enloqueciendo, pero creo que tienes razón… Toda la razón… -dijo Integra –quizás sí te deseo… quizás anhelo librarme de toda esta responsabilidad… quizás simplemente deseo ser lo que tú siempre has querido que sea.

-Integra… -dijo Alucard, pero fue interrumpido por la vampiresa.

-Shh… -Integra puso un dedo sobre su boca – no digas nada –susurró mientras acercaba sus labios a los del vampiro y lo besaba. Alucard intentó abrazarla pero ella cogió sus manos evitando que lo haga –no hagas nada que yo no te pida, obedéceme.

El vampiro estaba extasiado por ver a Integra así, y estaba más que dispuesto a seguirle la corriente.

-Recuéstate en la cama –musitó Sir Hellsing cerca al oído de Alucard, quien acató la orden inmediatamente.

Cuando él estaba sobre el lecho, Integra lo miró fijamente. Sus ojos azules brillaban más que la Luna, la cual iluminaba la silueta de aquella hermosa fémina. Segundos después, Integra dejó caer el saco que Alucard le había dado, frente a lo cual el vampiro sonrió ampliamente. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, pero era totalmente real. Integra dejó que Alucard la observara durante unos minutos que para él resultaron ser eternos. El Nosferatu ansiaba tenerla, y no podía esperar más.

-No te muevas –dijo Integra mientras se acercaba lentamente a él – vas a hacer todo lo que yo te ordene.

-Sí, mi ama –respondió Alucard sonriendo.

La vampiresa se puso sobre él y colocó las manos del rey de los no muertos sobre las almohadas –las mantendrás allí en todo momento – ordenó. Luego empezó a besarlo muy lentamente, introduciendo su lengua en la boca de él sin dejar que él lo haga en la de ella. Frente a esta situación, el vampiro apenas podía contener las ganas de abrazarla, de dominarla, de tenerla de una vez por todas; sin embargo, estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego hasta el final.

Después de recorrer cada centímetro de su boca, empezó a bajar por su cuello el cual besó con desenfreno. No obstante, se detuvo unos segundos para desamarrar su corbatín y desabrochar su camisa, exponiendo la totalidad del cuello del vampiro y gran parte de su pecho.

-Dime sirviente, ¿aún deseas que te ame? ¿Todavía deseas ser mío?

-Sí, mi maestra, lo deseo tanto –respondió el vampiro mientras sus ojos brillaban de lujuria.

Integra volvió a acercarse a su cuello y continuó besándolo, rozando más fuertemente su cuerpo contra el del Nosferatu, quien clavaba sus uñas en la almohada de la que no podía desprenderse. Segundos después, Sir Hellsing introdujo sus colmillos en el cuello de Alucard, empezando a succionar lentamente su sangre. El vampiro estaba absolutamente excitado, y sintió lo que cada una de sus víctimas había experimentado: el deseo de ser devorado. Compartir su sangre con su condesa era algo que siempre había ansiado.

-Integra, ¿lo estás disfrutando? – dijo el vampiro sonriendo.

-Shhh… no te he pedido que hables sirviente –respondió Sir Hellsing.

Aunque Alucard estaba disfrutando el momento, luego de varios minutos le empezó a preocupar un poco la situación, por cuanto parecía que Integra no estaba dispuesta a detenerse.

-Integra…

-Te dije que te callaras –interrumpió la vampiresa poniendo una mano sobre la boca del vampiro.

En esos momentos, luego de que ella había bebido gran parte de su sangre, Integra estaba más fuerte que nunca, mientras que Alucard se encontraba considerablemente débil, al punto en el que no pudo retirar la mano de la vampiresa de su boca. La Nosferatu continuó succionando la sangre sin piedad, intentando controlarse a sí misma, ya que el estar en esa situación hacía que sus deseos más profundos afloraran. El vampiro dejó de resistirse, pues ya no tenía fuerzas para moverse. Al notar esto, Integra dejó de morderlo y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Ves lo que hace el amor? –dijo sonriendo mientras su ojos brillaban, aunque ya no eran azules sino rojos como la sangre que se escurría por la comisura de sus labios –Yo no soy tu igual, esclavo, yo soy tu ama… que no se te olvide –agregó mientras se paraba.

Antes de tocar el piso el atuendo de Integra había cambiado totalmente, volviendo a su forma de vestir habitual. La vampiresa se retiró de la habitación con una mirada altiva. Al salir, pudo observar que la chica policía los había estado esperando en el pasadizo durante toda la noche.

-¿Cómo está mi amo? Ya no siento su energía como antes, es como si...

Integra hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y sacó un puro de su bolsillo.

-Enciéndelo –ordenó.

-Pero mi maestro…

-Dije que lo enciendas – respondió Integra en tono autoritario mientras colocaba en puro en sus labios.

La chica policía buscó nerviosamente entre su ropa hasta encontrar un encendedor, con el cual prendió el puro de Sir Hellsing mientras temblaba atemorizada por la mirada de la vampiresa.

Luego de eso Integra continuó caminando, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

 _Ha sido un capítulo complejo, porque sentí que tenía el reto de devolverle a Integra ese orgullo casi patológico que en cierta medida le había quitado en los capítulos anteriores. Para mí, la relación entre estos personajes dista mucho de una historia romántica. Ambos son en el fondo un par de psicópatas, pero cada uno actúa bajo diferentes principios, y eso siento que es lo que enriquece esta relación y esta historia._

 _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Chiara Polairix Edelstein y Palomixta, espero que les haya gustado el destino del banquero, aunque quizás les haya dejado un sabor agridulce._

 _Intentaré postear el siguiente capítulo tan pronto como pueda._


	8. Capítulo 8: Un verdadero monstruo

**Capítulo 8: Un verdadero monstruo**

 _ **Lyon, Francia.**_

Una niña de grandes ojos azules y cabello azabache se encontraba sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas, intentando contener las lágrimas mientras su madre se acercaba a darle un beso de buenas noches.

-Descansa Charlotte –dijo aquella mujer mientras se retiraba. Con dicho gesto, pareciera que intencionalmente quisiera ignorar el malestar de la niña.

No era la primera vez que Charlotte estaba así; de hecho, desde hace más de 6 meses la pequeña había empezado a aislarse. Sus compañeros decían que estaba actuando de forma extraña, que lloraba muy a menudo y sin razón aparente. Cuando se le preguntaba a la niña de 7 años por qué estaba así, ella no daba ninguna respuesta, y si alguien no dejaba de preguntarle, ella finalmente admitía que se sentía culpable. Sin embargo, nunca decía por qué, aparentemente sentía demasiada vergüenza.

Los días pasaban y aunque nadie sabía exactamente qué pasaba con la pequeña, cualquiera que estuviera cerca de ella podría intuir que la situación estaba empeorando, a excepción de su propia madre. Es así que la noticia sobre su muerte no fue particularmente sorpresiva para sus profesores y compañeros.

Anteriormente ella se había lastimado a sí misma, pero nunca de una forma particularmente grave. La madre había ignorado de manera radical todas las recomendaciones de la psicóloga del colegio, quien continuamente había sugerido que la niña se encontraba bajo una situación de abuso. El testimonio de esta profesional, sumado a las extrañas circunstancias en las había fallecido la pequeña, produjo que la policía le prestara especial atención a su caso.

-El cuerpo de Charlotte Island fue encontrado sin vida a las 7PM en su habitación. Además del corte en el cuello, no se evidenciaron signos de violencia. Sin embargo, en el peritaje médico se observó que la menor había sufrido de abuso sexual. Por la forma del corte, se presume que la niña cometió suicidio –informó el policía a la agente encargada del caso.

-¿Dónde están los padres de la víctima? –preguntó.

-La madre se encuentra en la comisaria. Manifiesta que no estaba enterada de la situación de abuso sexual. El padre se halla prófugo. Se sospecha que él abusó sexualmente de la menor. Tenemos una testigo que afirma que la menor manifestaba claros signos de abuso sexual, los cuales fueron ignorados sistemáticamente por la madre.

-¿Tenemos algún indicio de dónde podría estar el sujeto?

-El sospechoso probablemente se dirija a Inglaterra, donde se encuentra su padre, quien es un miembro de la realeza.

-Bajo ningún motivo el sujeto dejará la ciudad. Coloquen su foto en todos los aeropuertos y estaciones de trenes.

-En seguida capitán.

La joven de aparentemente 25 años se acercó al cadáver de la niña. Sin dudas, tras su larga experiencia, ella estaba acostumbrada a ver cuerpos, pero nada le molestaba más que ese tipo de casos. La capitán Simone Leblanc se retiró de la escena del crimen preocupada por solo una cosa: encontrar a aquel monstruo.

 _ **Mansión Hellsing, Inglaterra.**_

Eran las 3AM y la mansión Hellsing se encontraba totalmente rodeada por decenas de tropas enviadas por la corona. El chip que llevaba Maximilliam en su corazón había enviado una señal indicándole al cuartel general que el sujeto había fallecido. Esto implicaba que, o bien la organización Hellsing estaba bajo ataque y el banquero había fallecido como consecuencia de esto, o Integra había asesinado directa o indirectamente a aquel hombre. Sea cual fuese el caso, las tropas que rodeaban la mansión tenían la orden de invadirla y eliminar cualquier potencial enemigo.

-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó Integra mientras se encontraba sentada en su despacho.

A los pocos segundos, sonó el teléfono, era una llamada de la corona.

-Su majestad…

-Integra, explíqueme la situación –ordenó la reina.

-No sé por qué estos hombres se encuentran rodeando la mansión –respondió fingiendo cierta ingenuidad.

-Tenemos suficientes indicios para concluir que lamentablemente su esposo ha fallecido.

-Pero… acabo de verlo hace unas horas –dijo la vampiresa – no puede ser…

-En caso esté vivo, hemos enviado a médicos que podrán corroborar su estado y a ingenieros que revisarán si el chip está funcionando apropiadamente.

-No sé exactamente dónde se encuentra Maximilliam en estos momentos, pero pondré a todo mi personal a buscarlo –respondió Integra.

La llamada terminó inmediatamente e Integra se dirigió a la habitación en donde estaba el cadáver. El Nosferatu y la chica policía se encontraban fuera de la residencia, ya que luego de lo acontecido la draculina consideró que, en ese estado, su maestro era demasiado vulnerable frente a Sir Hellsing.

Integra sabía que estaba totalmente sola y no tenía muchas alternativas, pero tenía la suficiente fuerza como para superar esta situación por su cuenta. Salió de la mansión dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. Para los ojos de quienes la observaban, ella estaba de la mano con su esposo, aunque en realidad estaba sola. Inmediatamente los médicos se acercaron al "banquero" e intentaron realizarle algunas pruebas rápidas para verificar el estado del sujeto.

-Todo está bien caballeros –dijo Sir Hellsing mientras sus ojos se clavaban en los de los sujetos, haciendo que sus miraras de pronto parecieran perdidas. Los estaba controlando.

-Pero… -intentó increpar uno.

-Todo está totalmente bien, señores –repitió Integra, mientras los doctores, ingenieros y soldados cedían ante el poder de la vampiresa.

-Es cierto, el señor Maximilliam está en perfecto estado – respondió un doctor.

-El chip probablemente estaba defectuoso, pero estas no son horas para que sometan a mi esposo a procedimientos engorrosos. Además, creo que el diagnóstico de los doctores indica que mi marido evidentemente no está muerto y que no hay nada de lo que deban preocuparse – agregó Integra mirándolos fríamente.

-Sí, Sir Hellsing. Disculpe los inconvenientes –respondieron a la vez varios hombres.

-En ese caso, por favor procedan a retirarse inmediatamente de mi propiedad e infórmenle a la reina lo acontecido. Buenas noches caballeros –dijo Integra mientras se daba media vuelta y se retiraba con aquella ilusión.

 _ **Lyon, Francia.**_

La luna brillaba en lo alto y era lo único que alumbraba la ciudad en una noche que había sido tomada por un apagón masivo, para fortuna de la cazadora que asechaba desde la oscuridad. La mujer tenía una larga cabellera plateada y unos ojos dorados grandes que generaban un hermoso contraste con su piel de ébano. Medía aproximadamente 1.85, y tenía una silueta delgada y femenina, aunque bastante tonificada. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de jean oscuro, una blusa negra y una gabardina de similar color que cubría parte de su rostro.

La cazadora tenía los ojos cerrados y de alguna manera podía escuchar el corazón de todos los sujetos que estaba a varios kilómetros a su alrededor. También podía oler a las personas identificándolas claramente unas de otras. La fémina estaba muy concentrada intentando hallar a un sujeto en particular que sería su presa de esa noche. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que ella finalmente pudo encontrarlo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió rápidamente hacia donde él estaba. En pocos minutos recorrió más de 100KM hasta encontrarlo. El sujeto yacía escondido en un departamento que había sido afectado por el apagón. La cazadora ingresó a la vivienda sin ningún inconveniente, rompiendo rápidamente la cerradura con una fuerza que parecía sobrehumana.

El hombre se encontraba en el piso consciente, aunque complemente alcoholizado.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –preguntó.

La fémina no respondió y continuó avanzando hacia él.

-Eres una perrita traviesa que quiere divertirse… -dijo borracho – será que todas las perritas como tú siempre quieren algo de papi.

La cazadora se mantuvo en silencio, pero se acercó violentamente al hombre y puso su pie sobre su cabeza, golpeándolo hasta dejarlo algo atontado.

-¡Zorra estúpida! –balbuceó buscando su arma en la oscuridad.

La mujer lo volvió a golpear y luego se sentó. El sujeto logró encontrar el arma y le disparó directamente al pecho; sin embargo, aunque la bala atravesó la ropa, aparentemente no le hizo ningún rasguño. Ella lo golpeó de nuevo dejándolo semi-inconsciente. Luego se puso sobre él y le arrancó la camisa. Por unos segundos, el sujeto pensó que esto tendría un final agradable. Sin embargo, inmediatamente después de arrancar su camisa, la fémina clavó sus garras en el pecho del sujeto. El hombre intentó gritar pero ella le tapó la boca justo antes de que pudiera hacerlo. A los pocos segundos, el sujeto se encontraba en estado de shock por el dolor producido por la herida. La cazadora aprovechó ese momento para continuar removiendo la carne y levantar sus costillas hasta llegar a su corazón que se encontraba palpitando a mil por hora. Al ver esto, los ojos de la morena brillaron y, sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó su boca hacia este, para morderlo ferozmente. Apenas se clavaron sus colmillos en aquel órgano, este se tornó de color gris y, aunque una herida de esa magnitud le hubiera ocasionado la muerte a cualquier ser vivo, el sujeto se pudo mantener totalmente consciente hasta que la cazadora terminó de devorar su corazón. Aunque le disgustaba aquel hombre, procuró hacerlo lentamente para maximizar su sufrimiento. Después de todo, ese tipo merecía un destino peor que el infierno.

 _ **Mansión Hellsing, Inglaterra**_

Los días siguientes estuvieron relativamente calmados, a pesar de que Alucard regresara a la mansión prontamente. No obstante, los miembros de la mesa redonda convocaron una reunión con carácter de urgencia, frente a lo cual Integra no tuvo mayor opción que asistir.

-Hay un monstruo que ha atacado a muchos hombres y algunas pocas mujeres –dijo Sir Island arrojándole un folder lleno de fotos a Sir Hellsing –sabemos que los ataques no se han dado en territorio inglés, pero es factible suponer que tarde o temprano llegarán aquí –agregó.

-Veamos –dijo Integra abriendo en folder. En él había varias fotos. En su mayoría eran hombres, pero también había algunas de mujeres. Lo más llamativo de dichas imágenes era que los cuerpos tenían el pecho totalmente abierto y parecía que alguien hubiera arrancado su corazón. No presentaban rasguños o lesiones fuera del pecho y tampoco parecía que fuera obra de un vampiro, por cuanto los cuerpos no habían perdido más sangre que la que naturalmente se pierde con dichas heridas.

-Señores, claramente nos encontramos frente a un hombre lobo. Creíamos que esa clase de monstruos estaban extintos, pero aparentemente algunos quedan entre nosotros. Sin embargo, no veo por qué supone un problema. Todos los expedientes que me ha mostrado sugieren que los asesinatos se dieron en territorio francés. Asimismo, por la cantidad de muertes, podemos suponer que se trata de uno o dos hombres lobo y, considerando lo difícil que es para ellos reproducirse, lo más seguro es que no se propaguen hasta llegar a territorio inglés.

-Sir Hellsing, hubo un atentado contra la realeza inglesa –replicó con gran enojo Sir Island –mi hijo fue asesinado por uno de esos monstruos.

Integra continuó revisando el expediente y observó que efectivamente uno de los hombres asesinados era el hijo de Sir Island.

-Entiendo, y considerando lo mencionado, es menester nuestro encargarnos de este caso. No obstante, me parece extraña esta situación. Verán caballeros, los hombres lobo, según los libros que detalladamente he revisado en mi vida, no se caracterizan por tener una naturaleza particularmente violenta. Hay excepciones, como vimos en Millennium, pero aun así me parece demasiado extraño que este monstruo haya elegido a estos hombres. Los anteriores ataques de hombres lobo de los que se sabe fueron hechos a niños y mujeres, ya que para alimentarse, la victima debe estar consciente y preferiblemente inmóvil durante todo el proceso. Sin embargo, observamos que en este caso la mayoría de víctimas son hombres, y muchos de estos son altos y musculosos como lo fue su hijo, Sir Island. ¿Hay algo que tengan todos estos hombres en común?

-Sir Hellsing, creo que los monstruos despiadados solo desean alimentarse y no son tan selectivos con sus presas. Finalmente son seres repudiables que solo desean hacer daño. No veo sentido alguno en detenernos a revisar tan al detalle la situación.

-Entiendo que en estos momentos usted se encuentre particularmente afectado por la situación. Sepa que todos lamentamos su pérdida, pero si Hellsing se va a encargar de esta situación lo haremos siguiendo mis directrices.

Sir Island estaba furioso y a la vez muy preocupado. No quería que Integra supiera que lo que todas las "víctimas" tenían en común era que aparentemente estaban vinculadas a casos de abuso sexual, principalmente en menores. Intentó retirarse llevándose la carpeta que contenía las fotos, pero Integra lo impidió.

-Sir Island, ahora este caso se encuentra bajo la jurisdicción de mi organización. Si tiene alguna pregunta o si desea aportar, puede hacerlo, pero este material será evaluado. Cuando se hagan las copias respectivas, se le devolverá.

Sir Island miró con un gran desprecio a Integra, y luego se retiró azotando la puerta al salir.

-Debe entenderlo Sir Hellsing, hace un par de días perdió a su hijo, claramente está fuera de su juicio. Cuando dé a luz comprenderá lo que es amar a un hijo y entenderá a Sir Island –dijo un miembro de la mesa redonda.

A Integra le pareció totalmente innecesario el comentario de aquel sujeto, por lo que se retiró dando por terminada la reunión.

Horas más tarde en el despacho de Integra, la vampiresa se encontraba revisando detalladamente los expedientes de las víctimas mientras bebía una copa de sangre.

-Me molesta que pretendas insultar mi inteligencia ocultándote en las sombras creyendo que yo no sé que estás allí, sirviente –dijo Integra sin desviar la mirada de sus documentos.

-Ama, no pretendía importunarla –respondió el vampiro – solo tenía curiosidad por saber qué hacía.

-Trabajo –respondió de manera tajante –ahora puedes irte.

-¿Hay alguna nueva misión para mí? –preguntó Alucard – después de todo siento que ya estoy totalmente recuperado.

Aunque el Nosferatu había vuelto hace varios días, Integra y Alucard no habían conversado sobre lo ocurrido en aquella noche. No obstante, la actitud del vampiro hacia Sir Hellsing había cambiado considerablemente. Ya no se mostraba tan desafiante como antes, y actuaba incluso con mayor sumisión que cuando se encontraba bajo los sellos. Por su parte, Integra le correspondía con completa dominación. La vampiresa no mostraba la menor simpatía por el vampiro, a pesar de que muy en el fondo, esta situación le resultaba particularmente agradable.

-Cuando la haya, te lo haré saber.

-Está bien ama. Me iré si siente que le estoy importunando. Sin embargo, es preciso informarle que, así como mi fuerza habitual está siendo restaurada, los poderes que obtuvo gracias a beber mi sangre se irán desvaneciendo poco a poco a menos que vuelva a beberla o salga a cazar.

Integra dejó de ver los documentos y dirigió su mirada hacia el vampiro. Él tenía razón, pues si bien sus poderes se habían incrementado considerablemente, días después de lo ocurrido ella empezó a debilitarse. Necesitaba más sangre y, aunque la sangre que consumía le permitía continuar cumpliendo con sus obligaciones y proyectar de vez en cuando ilusiones del banquero, la vampiresa ansiaba recuperar esa fuerza.

-Pensé que luego de lo acontecido no se te volvería a ocurrir ofrecerme tu sangre, sirviente.

-No la ofrecería en las mismas condiciones que en dicha ocasión, claro está.

-Entonces no hay nada que discutir aquí. No pienso acceder a tus condiciones –replicó Integra – pensé que ya habías aceptado tu papel en la organización, sirviente.

Si bien a Alucard le agradaba someterse a Integra, el hecho de que ella constantemente lo tratase de forma humillante le molestaba. No habría problema si fuera solo un juego entre los dos, pero el vampiro se daba cuenta de que Integra quería volver a lo de antes, a esa situación de semiesclavitud.

Alucard no respondió y se dirigió a la mesa donde se encontraba el menaje para el té. Allí cogió una taza que llevó hacia el escritorio de Integra. Luego tomó la copa de sangre de la que ella había estado bebiendo y, sin pensarlo dos veces la rompió, haciéndose algunos cortes en su mano. Seguidamente, cogió la taza de té, la cual llenó con la sangre que manaba de sus heridas. Una vez que esta fue llenada al límite, los cortes del vampiro se desvanecieron y su guante reapareció. Durante todo el acto, Integra lo había mirado fijamente. Al terminar de servir esta taza de "té" los ojos de la vampiresa estaban totalmente rojos y ella lucía ansiosa. La sangre de Alucard era para ella como una droga sumamente adictiva. Cuando la convirtió, de alguna forma se había unido a él, por lo que el intercambio entre ambas sangres era algo que los dos vampiros ansiaban con toda su alma, pero que Integra no estaba dispuesta aceptar.

-Esto te ayudará por ahora –dijo Alucard dejando la taza de sangre frente a ella.

Integra no podía dejar de mirar aquel líquido rojo.

-Vamos, bebe. Sabes que yo no te engañaría con algo así.

-Gracias, pero preferiría que primero te retires, sirviente.

Alucard le sonrió y se retiró sin replicar. Él sabía por qué le había pedido eso y en gran medida le complacía. Cuando Integra bebía su sangre, su animalidad brotaba, sus deseos más profundos afloraban y le era difícil mantener el control. Para Alucard era más sencillo contenerse, pues él había deseado la sangre de Integra desde hace tantos años que ya se había acostumbrado a la espera.

Integra cerró los ojos mientras bebía la sangre, sintiendo placer mientras saboreaba el líquido carmín hasta terminar con la última gota.

 _Sé que ha sido un capítulo atípico y que dista bastante de los demás, no solo en forma sino en contenido. Esto era algo que tenía pensado desde el inicio porque, como mencioné en alguna ocasión, mi objetivo es llevar a Integra al límite de sí misma, al punto en el que empiece a cuestionar los pilares de su moral._

 _Sé que quizás para algunos haya sido algo chocante la forma como Integra trató a Alucard en el capítulo anterior, pues a fin de cuentas todos podemos tener percepciones distintas y válidas sobre el vínculo entre los dos. Sin embargo, quisiera hacer hincapié en que el hecho de que la relación entre ambos vampiros no sea precisamente un romance típico, no implica que no haya atracción o incluso amor, sino que la expresión de todos aquellos deseos va a estar envuelta en la psicopatía y perversidad que caracteriza a ambos personajes. Al menos, desde mi punto de vista, claro está._

 _Por otro lado, quisiera agradecerles nuevamente por sus comentarios. Mil gracias Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Palomixta, Miguel Puente de Jesús, Lapin fou y también a quienes comentan sin tener cuenta. Asimismo, agradezco a quienes simplemente me leen o me siguen de alguna forma. Para mí es un placer escribir esta historia y me alegra mucho que les guste._

 _Si tienen alguna pregunta, queja, crítica constructiva o destructiva, comenten y yo les responderé en el siguiente capítulo._

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana!_


	9. Capítulo 9: ¿Traición?

_**Capítulo 9: ¿Traición?**_

Como se tenía previsto, los incidentes en Francia no dejaron de ocurrir. Aproximadamente dos veces a la semana encontraban cuerpos en el mismo estado que el del hijo de Sir Island.

-Es inaceptable que hasta el momento Hellsing no haya hecho nada al respecto –grito el padre del violador fallecido.

-Guarde la compostura Sir Island. Nosotros hemos hecho las investigaciones del caso y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que todos los hombres y mujeres victimados presentan un pasado en común muy vinculado a la pederastia y trata de menores. Es en cierta medida un alivio saber que están siendo eliminados –dijo Integra mientras prendía un puro – no obstante, la justicia es una virtud humana y no debe ser entregada a monstruos, por lo que la siguiente semana viajaré con mi equipo a Francia para controlar a dicha criatura.

Si bien el sujeto se encontraba agradecido de que procediera la investigación, se sentía profundamente humillado ya que todos los miembros de la mesa redonda se habían enterado de que su hijo era un pederasta gracias al inoportuno comentario de Sir Hellsing.

Sin embargo, Integra ignoró su enojo y dio por terminada la sesión, para luego retirarse a su despacho, en donde aguardaba el Nosferatu como cada día desde hace varias semanas.

Al ingresar Integra se sentó y empezó a revisar sus documentos. El vampiro, cansado de romper vasos, llevaba siempre una pequeña navaja con la que se hacía una herida y vertía su sangre sobre una taza de té. Inmediatamente después, se la ofrecía a la vampiresa y ella la bebía cuando este abandonaba la habitación.

A Alucard le fascinaba este momento tanto como a Integra. En muchas ocasiones no intercambiaban palabras, pero a veces él ingresaba a la habitación luego de que ella bebiese la sangre y se quedaba unos minutos conversando con ella. Aparentemente, en esos momentos a la vampiresa no parecía incomodarse ante la presencia del Nosferatu, como sí ocurría en cualquier otra ocasión.

Si bien parecía que Alucard estaba intentando desarrollar una adicción en Integra, él sabía que en lo profundo, simplemente le estaba dando a Sir Hellsing una excusa funcional para admitir que lo necesitaba. Efectivamente la vampiresa ansiaba su sangre, pero en estos momentos ella podía sentirse libre de culpa al estar cerca al vampiro, al compartir al menos unos cinco minutos al día sin sentir la necesidad moral de destruir al monstruo que la acompañaba.

-¿Cómo va el caso de Sir Island?

-Su hijo era un depravado, pero lamentablemente tendremos que tomar acciones sobre el hombre lobo.

-¿Y por qué no dejar que simplemente siga matando depravados? –preguntó Alucard.

-Porque es un monstruo que ataca humanos. No tiene derecho a juzgar quién vive y quién muere.

El Nosferatu sonrió con sarcasmo. Le causaba demasiada gracia que Integra, tras varios meses de haberse convertido en una vampiresa, todavía no se diera cuenta de lo contradictoria que era la naturaleza humana. Sin embargo, prefirió no retarla ya que, cuando ella se enojaba, simplemente podía desaparecer y toda la diversión terminada.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?

-Viajaré a Francia la próxima semana. En mi ausencia, procura que ninguno de los idiotas de la mesa redonda tome el control y evita que alguien sospeche del estado del banquero.

-Los hombres lobo son bastante poderosos, creo que sería pertinente que vaya contigo.

-Te quedarás aquí –replicó Integra de manera tajante mirándolo fijamente.

-Mi sangre no es como la sangre humana, por cuanto retorna a mi cuerpo al poco tiempo de ser derramada.

-Sobreviviré un tiempo sin ti, no te preocupes –dijo Integra sonriendo sarcásticamente.

Alucard asintió y se desvaneció de manera inmediata. Si bien todo este juego le agradaba, consideraba que Integra quizás tardaría demasiado tiempo en llevar la relación a otro nivel. Por ello, aprovecharía su viaje para continuar con su plan.

A la semana siguiente Sir Hellsing se encontraba en el aeropuerto. Había salido de la mansión sin avisarle a ninguno de los dos vampiros. Mientras esperaba leía una carta de la reina, en la que Su Majestad le explicaba que su salud se había deteriorado considerablemente en los últimos meses, y que necesitaba el apoyo de Integra para encaminar a su hijo, cuyo comportamiento distaba mucho de lo que se esperaba de un monarca.

Tras el incidente con Maximilliam, la corona no había vuelto a mandar a nadie para que investigara el caso y todo parecía estar tranquilo; sin embargo, Sir Hellsing temía no poder mantener la farsa durante mucho más tiempo.

-Olvidó esto –dijo un hombre mientras se sentaba a su costado. El sujeto extendió un vaso grande de plástico (tipo de starbucks).

-Gracias –replicó Integra sin mirarlo, mientras tomaba el vaso. Sabía que era Alucard proyectando una ilusión.

A la vampiresa le sorprendió la cantidad de sangre, pues era el triple de lo usual; pero de todas maneras empezó a beber del sorbete que Alucard había colocado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás de viaje, ama?

-No lo sé, depende de lo que me tome resolver el caso. Estimo que no será más de una semana, pero no sabría decirte. Por otro lado, te advierto que bajo ninguna circunstancia puedes abandonar Londres, y estarás en la mansión Hellsing en todo momento a menos que el banquero tenga que asistir a algún evento en otro sitio. ¿Entendido?

-Sí.

-Ahora vete –dijo Integra mientras terminaba la bebida y se disponía a retirarse.

-Cuídate –escuchó Sir Hellsing mientras se alejaba del vampiro.

Los siguientes días fueron complicados para Alucard. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que cuestionaba sus propias decisiones. No le desagradaba la situación con Integra, pero estaba harto de todo lo demás: de que la corona, de que los miembros de la mesa redonda y de que todos de alguna manera traten a la vampiresa como su esclava. Sentía repulsión cada vez que veía Integra haciendo algo que ella misma no quería, como lo fue el viaje a Francia. Todo era un despropósito, y él tenía que sacarla de eso, aunque ella misma no quisiera.

La decisión que estaba a punto de tomar sabía que lo convertiría, ante los ojos de su amada, en un traidor, pero era necesario. Para él, lo único que estaba a punto de hacer era mover una pieza de dominó, la cual naturalmente decantaría en la caída de todo.

 **Mansión Hellsing, Sala de reuniones**

-Maximilliam, ¿para qué me has citado? –preguntó Sir Island.

-Tengo información que le permitirá resolver fácilmente sus asuntos con Hellsing.

-Pensé que te habías enamorado de esa zorra –dijo Sir Island riendo –me alegra que estés de nuestra parte.

Alucard apretó el puño pero continuó hablando.

-Tengo una noticia que te resultará muy interesante –respondió sonriendo mientras el hombre lo miraba expectante – estoy muerto.

-¿Qué tonterías dices?

-Sí, estoy muerto. Me mató Alucard –dijo el vampiro desvaneciendo la ilusión mientras Sir Island palidecía.

-Por favor, téngame piedad –suplicó el anciano.

-Si quisiera que estés muerto, ya lo estarías –replicó el Nosferatu –el banquero está muerto.

-¿Integra te lo ordenó?

-No, lo hice por voluntad propia.

-Pero… ¿cómo es posible? ¿Acaso Sir Hellsing ya no tiene control sobre ti?

-No como antes, los sellos se han roto. Ella ya no es humana. Si la obedezco es por voluntad propia. Ella no quería que matara al banquero, de hecho estaba muy dispuesta en colaborar con el repudiable destino que ustedes le asignaron.

-No entiendo… ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Quizás solo me gusta ver el mundo arder –dijo el vampiro sonriendo.

-Pero…pero…

Sir Island quería seguir interrogando a Alucard; sin embargo, este se desvaneció inmediatamente. No podía soportar la presencia de ese hombre ni un minuto más.

 **Palacio de Buckingham**

La reina se encontraba tomando el té como le era costumbre. En eso, el silencio que reinaba en la habitación fue interrumpido por la presencia de Sir Island, quien ingresó estrepitosamente.

-Su majestad, disculpe que irrumpa de esta manera, pero necesito hablar con usted con carácter de urgencia.

-¿Qué sucede Sir Island?

-Integra… Integra es un monstruo. Su mascota ya no está bajo su control y han asesinado a Maximilliam –dijo Sir Island exasperado.

-No entiendo, ¿por qué dice eso?

-El propio vampiro me lo confesó. Dijo que el mató a Maximilliam y todo tiene sentido, su majestad. Por eso el chip no funciona, el sujeto está muerto.

-Sinceramente Sir Island, creo que usted no se encuentra bien en estos momentos. Por favor, cálmese.

-¡No!... ¡no! ¡No puede creerle! ¡Ella es un monstruo!

En el fondo, la reina sabía que la posibilidad de que Integra fuese un vampiro era factible y, aunque eso supondría traición hacia la corona, no le parecía tan desagradable la idea ya que, a final de cuentas, nadie había manejado mejor la organización que Sir Hellsing, y la reina nunca dudaría de su lealtad. Por ello, estaba dispuesta a defender su inocencia.

-Lamento mucho lo que le pasó a su hijo, pero no debe dejar que esas cosas le afecten Sir Island.

-No… -gritó el hombre apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a la reina con odio y desconcierto –no… de seguro la está controlando… de seguro le ha lavado el cerebro…

-Me temo que si continúa diciendo esas cosas tendré que pedirle que se retire.

-No permitiré que la corona sea esclava de un monstruo –continuó gritando –no lo permitiré –dijo mientras se acercaba bruscamente a la reina y la golpeaba.

Los guardias le dispararon inmediatamente al hombre, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Aunque los golpes eran menores, debido a la avanzada edad y a su delicada salud, la reina cayó inconsciente y, según el diagnóstico de los médicos que acudieron de manera inmediata, se encontraba en coma.

En estas circunstancias, su único hijo, Claude Strathmore, asumiría el poder provisionalmente hasta que la reina se recuperase. El sujeto nunca fue afín a Integra Hellsing, por cuanto la terrible relación que tenía con su madre le había llevado a la conclusión de que las mujeres solo servían parar parir y adornar el lecho. Por ello, cuando leyó la carta que Sir Island le había enviado antes de visitar a la reina, se sintió emocionado de por fin tener un motivo real para iniciar una persecución contra Sir Hellsing.

Apenas asumió su rol, ordenó mediante un decreto real que se iniciara la cacería a Integra Hellsing, acusada de traición a la corona y considerada un riesgo para la humanidad.

 **Lyon, Francia.**

Aunque los cuerpos habían aparecido en diferentes partes de Francia, las pistas que Integra había estado siguiendo en los últimos días la condujeron a Lyon. Esa noche, ella se dispondría a darle muerte a aquella criatura. Sin embargo, una llamada de Seras Victoria la pondría al tanto del peligro en el que se encontraba. Al saber lo sucedido, se vio obligada a deshacerse de cualquier artefacto que pudieran utilizar sus persecutores para encontrarla. Si bien no quería huir, entendía que lo mejor que podía hacer era desaparecer del mapa hasta que la reina se recuperase, ya que de lo contrario las consecuencias podrían ser fatales.

Los guardias que la escoltaban intentaron apresarla, pero ella pudo desaparecer sin dejar mayor rastro. No obstante, tendría que esperar a que oscureciera para reunir fuerzas y huir a pie. Gracias a la influencia de la corona, la líder de Hellsing estaba siendo buscada en toda Europa. Para el actual regente era prioridad traerla con vida. Aparentemente quería hacer con ella lo mismo que en el pasado hizo Abraham Van Hellsing con Alucard.

Al oscurecer, Integra corrió a las afueras de la ciudad tan rápido como pudo, introduciéndose en lo profundo de un bosque. Las horas pasaron y, aunque no tenía bien definido a dónde iría, sabía que no podía volver. Estaba demasiado débil, y necesitaba de sangre para poder continuar. Siguió caminando hasta que vio una cabaña. No quería herir a nadie pero debía conseguir sangre de algún modo. Ingresó a dicho lugar y se dio cuenta de que todo estaba totalmente desordenado, como si se hubiera dado una pelea. Había una computadora prendida, en la cual pudo observar espantosas fotos de niños siendo torturados y vejados. Al continuar adentrándose en la cabaña, encontró restos de cadáveres que parecían pertenecer a menores. Luego de unos minutos escuchó el grito desgarrador de un hombre. Al oír esto, salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al sitio de donde provenía el ruido. La escena era repulsiva, pero familiar. El hombre yacía en tendido en el suelo mientras la mujer lobo clavaba sus dientes en su corazón. Como en la anterior ocasión, el sujeto pudo mantenerse vivo durante todo el proceso. Aparentemente había algo en la saliva de la fémina que hacía que el corazón pudiera incluso latir mientras era devorado.

Integra inicialmente pensó en huir, pero al ver tal cantidad de sangre no pudo evitar dudar, puesto que aquel líquido carmín se veía demasiado apetecible para la hambrienta vampiresa.

La presencia de Sir Hellsing fue notada por la cazadora, quien dejó de morder el corazón del sujeto y se dirigió hacia la Nosferatu.

-Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing –dijo mirándola fíjamente – está bajo arresto –agregó sacando su placa policial.

Integra no pudo evitar reírse ante la situación. Un monstruo iba a arrestarla.

-Creo que en ese caso ambas lo estamos, a menos que en Francia sea legal el asesinato, policía.

-Comandante Leblanc –corrigió a Integra – créame que ante esta situación su captura será prioridad. Además, en Francia somos un poco más honestos con nuestros principios, y aceptamos con emoción la muerte de monstruos sean de la especie que sean, incluso si provienen de la realeza.

Antes de que ella terminara de hablar, Integra se dispuso a huir; sin embargo, fue inmediatamente atrapada por la cazadora, quien creó un campo de fuerza para evitar que la vampiresa pudiera desvanecerse y escapar.

-Como te seguía diciendo, nosotros capturamos monstruos sin importar la especie; sin embargo, nuestra definición de lo que es un monstruo suele ser un tanto distinta a la suya y, por lo tanto, no seguimos órdenes ridículas de idiotas que creen que por haber nacido con títulos nobiliarios pueden regir sobre la vida de otros.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que en lo que de mí depende, no te entregaré. Pero no te sugiero que sigas corriendo en esa dirección, ya que a pocos kilómetros se encuentran unos colegas míos que quizás sí te vean como una amenaza –dijo la mujer lobo mientras se alejaba de Integra y se dirigía al sujeto que seguía en estado de shock por el dolor -¿por qué no comes algo? –sugirió clavando nuevamente sus colmillos en el corazón de que hombre.

Integra no sabía qué hacer, pero ante la situación supuso que lo mejor era alimentase. De todos modos, si la cazadora hubiera querido hacerle daño, lo habría podido hacer ya que ella se encontraba muy débil, así que en principio no tenía motivos para desconfiar.

La vampiresa se acercó al hombre y empezó a succionar la sangre desde su muñeca, puesto que le causaba repulsión acercarse más a él. Sin embargo, a pesar del asco que le producía, no pudo evitar sentir como ese impulso animal afloraba a medida de que absorbía la sangre. Sus ojos adquirieron nuevamente aquel tono carmín y sus uñas se clavaron en el cuerpo de aquel sujeto. No sentía deseo hacia él, pero en esos momentos era como si perdiera el control.

-Ya está muerto –dijo la cazadora –ven vámonos.

Como Integra no se detenía, Simone la separó con brusquedad del cuerpo.

-Beber sangre de un cuerpo muerto te hará daño –dijo la comandante –será mejor que vengas conmigo. Si te encuentra cualquier policía, podrías terminar lastimando personas inocentes al intentar huir.

Integra asintió y se separó del cuerpo, manteniéndose aún cerca a Simone. Ambas féminas se trasladaron rápidamente a la ciudad, con destino al departamento de la cazadora. Cuando llegaron estaba saliendo el Sol.

Al ingresar a dicho lugar, ambas mujeres se sentaron una frente a la otra. Con todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas 12 horas, la vampiresa no había tenido un momento para repensar la situación.

-¿Por qué me ayudas? –preguntó Integra.

-Simplemente me parece una ridiculez lo que están haciendo… No entiendo como después de todo lo que has hecho por ellos te conviertes en una traidora solo por ser una vampiresa.

-¿Qué sabes de mí?

-Lo suficiente, condesa.

-¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Eres amiga de Alucard? Estoy segura de que ese maldito me traicionó.

-Cualquier miembro de mi especie conoce al rey de los no muertos, pero eso no significa que sea su amiga.

-Entonces, ¿por qué me llamas así?

-Porque eso eres a los ojos de cualquier no humano.

-No entiendo, ¿cómo te enteraste?

-Quizás nosotros no podemos adentrarnos en su mente como ustedes sí pueden hacerlo en las nuestras, pero basta con verte para saber que eres un vampiro y basta con olerte para saber que tienes la sangre del Nosferatu corriendo por tus venas. Y créeme, no necesito ser una investigadora muy audaz para saber que él te ha elegido como su condesa.

-Él me ha traicionado.

-Quizás… pero… olvídalo, ese no es asunto mío –dijo mientras se servía un vaso con agua - ¿qué hacías en Francia?

Integra no respondió.

-Además de intentar asesinarme… -agregó Simone sonriendo – tranquila, no te guardo rencor. Es tu trabajo. Un horrible trabajo, pero a fin de cuentas estabas siguiendo órdenes, ¿verdad?

-Tenía mis dudas sobre esas órdenes.

-Pero estabas dispuesta a ejecutarlas ¿verdad?... ¿no te parece algo tonto seguir órdenes en las que no crees?... –respondió mientras bebía el agua – no tienes que responder esto –dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

-No, tienes razón. Los monstruos son monstruos, sin importar la especie… pero los humanos no podemos permitir que otros tomen decisiones sobre lo que es justo o no.

-¿Por qué la justicia solo se define en sus términos?

-Porque es nuestro mundo.

-Ya no es tu mundo, Integra, ya no lo es…

Ambas féminas se quedaron calladas largo rato. Integra sabía que en el fondo Simone tenía razón, pero sin duda todavía no estaba lista para aceptarlo.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Integra?

-Si te parece bien, me quedaré hasta que la reina se recupere. Una vez que ella tenga nuevamente el poder, tendré una oportunidad para solucionar este desastre.

-Ojalá sea así… y cambiando de tema, ¿ustedes duermen durante el día verdad?

-Usualmente.

-Entonces ve a mi cuarto a dormir. Tengo persianas negras, quizás eso te ayude. Yo dormiré en la noche.

-Aún no entiendo por qué me ayudas, pero gracias –dijo Integra mientras se retiraba a dicha habitación.

 _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Yo sé que para muchos/as Alucard no sería capaz de traicionar a Integra, pero como mencioné en alguna ocasión, la relación entre ambos vampiro, según mi perspectiva, es inherentemente perversa. Ambos se guían por la premisa maquiavélica de que el fin justifica los medios y eso no necesariamente implica que no se amen, pero las formas de expresar su amor van a estar alineadas con lo que son._

 _Sé que a Seras la he dejado muy relegada y quisiera aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de ella. Como personaje me encanta y siento que ha sido fundamental en la historia original de Hellsing. Sin embargo, en mi historia quise darle un papel más secundario y una personalidad más similar a como era en sus inicios, ya que encajaba mejor con mi relato._

 _Por otro lado, quisiera aclarar que bajo ninguna circunstancia pienso dejar esta historia a la mitad, ya que en verdad me es grato escribirla. En relación a ello, agradezco mucho sus comentarios y espero que este capítulo esté a la altura de sus expectativas._

 _Dicho esto, quisiera advertirles que en los siguientes capítulos van a haber escenas bastante fuertes. No en todos necesariamente, pero sí en algunos. No diré nada sobre la naturaleza de estas escenas, pero pueden resultar bastante explícitas para algunas personas._

 _Eso es todo por este fin de semana, ¡nos vemos en el siguiente!_


	10. Capítulo 10: Alucard

**Capítulo 10: Alucard**

 _ **Lyon, Francia**_

Los días siguientes pasaron con relativa tranquilidad a pesar de las circunstancias. Cada dos o tres noches, ambas féminas salían a cazar con excesiva cautela.

Aunque apenas se conocían, al momento de asesinar se compenetraban perfectamente. Para Simone, era un alivio cazar con Integra ya que las víctimas no gritaban por la manipulación de la vampiresa, lo cual hacía mucho más sencillo su trabajo. Sin embargo, le molestaba el hecho de que aparentemente las presas que atacaban parecían seducidas por la Nosferatu, lo cual podría indicar que no sentían el dolor que la cazadora pretendía infligirles.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede cuando los muerdes? ¿Qué sienten? –preguntó Simone mientras ambas féminas veían la televisión en la sala.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Curiosidad…

-No sabría explicarlo… Alucard decía que las víctimas deseaban ser devoradas… es como si les causara cierto placer.

-¿Y no te repugna darle una muerte tan dulce a semejantes monstruos?

-Sí, no me place tener que alimentarme de esa forma. No me siento nada bien.

-Cierto, pareciera que te salieras de tus cabales. Tus ojos se ponen muy rojos y tu mirada… pareces una fiera… ¿qué sientes cuando lo haces?

-Preferiría no hablar de eso –respondió la vampiresa desviando la mirada.

-Si ignoras tus emociones, éstas te dominarán. Créeme, lo sé por experiencia –dijo la morena mientras apagaba el televisor – cuando yo empecé alimentarme por mi cuenta, hace más de 300 años, no podía controlarme. A menudo desgarraba completamente a mis víctimas y cuando llegaba al corazón este ya no latía. Toda la caza de un día tirada a la basura por mi propio desenfreno.

-Mis emociones son muy diferentes, por eso prefiero no pensar en eso. Es un deseo que va más allá de la destrucción de mi presa.

-¿Qué sientes?

Integra no comprendía bien la situación, pero de alguna forma sentía mucha simpatía por Simone y, en cierta medida, creía que podía hablar con franqueza. Es como si la cazadora fuera aquella amiga que la vampiresa nunca se permitió tener, ya sea por el trabajo o porque simplemente no lo consideraba útil.

-Deseo… -dijo Integra mirando al suelo – no es que desee a todos los depravados que hemos estado comiendo últimamente, sino que siento como si ese deseo brotara en mí, como si fuera una animalidad que no pudiese controlar. Detesto sentirme así, esto nunca fue un problema para mí cuando era humana.

-¿Nunca sentiste deseo cuando fuiste humana?

-Nada que no pudiera controlar.

-¿En verdad sientes que no puedes controlarte en esas situaciones?

-No sabría decirlo. Supongo que hasta el momento he podido controlarme por el profundo asco que siento hacia esos enfermo, pero hace un tiempo mordí a una joven muy agradable que deseaba morir y… en medio de todo… o mejor dicho al final de todo… ella y yo terminamos en una situación muy extraña. Supongo que en esos momentos no pude controlarme.

-Quizás si intentaras pensar en otra cosa, podrías evitar crear ese vínculo tan particular con tus víctimas –dijo la morena – no lo tomes a mal pero me molesta que esos miserables parezcan inmersos en una situación casi orgásmica mientras mueren. Quisiera verlos sufrir a esos desgraciados.

-No te preocupes, no me siento ofendida. Y sí, entiendo tu punto. Intentaré hacerlo, pero no prometo nada –respondió Integra – Ya anocheció, ¿vamos a cazar?

-Hoy hay delivery.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Conocí a un tipo por internet. Es un enfermo… le dije que cuidaba a una niña pequeña que podríamos usar para hacer videos, así que vendrá.

-Suena bien –dijo Integra sonriendo.

A los pocos minutos el timbre sonó.

-Iré a atender, tú procura que no grite cuando lo ataquemos –dijo Simone esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

El hombre ingresó al apartamento buscando a quien sería su presa. Grata fue su sorpresa cuando notó como una pequeña de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules lo esperaba.

-Ven aquí hermosa –dijo el pervertido.

La niña se acercó a él sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Cómo te llamas linda?

La menor le hizo un gesto indicándole que se acercara. El sujeto le hizo caso colocándose cerca a la niña, mientras que esta se acercó a su oído como si fuera a decirle un secreto.

-¿Cómo te llamas mi amor? –preguntó nuevamente el sujeto.

-Vas a morir… -dijo Integra mientras lo tomaba del cuello con una mano y lo apretaba bruscamente, retomando su forma habitual.

En seguida, ambas féminas redujeron al hombre. La cazadora empezó a desgarrar su pecho, mientras que la vampiresa mordió sus muñecas. Todo parecía dentro de lo normal hasta que Simone se detuvo y miró fijamente a Integra.

-Detente, él lo está pasando bien, concéntrate en otra cosa… -dijo.

Integra dejó de mirar al sujeto, respiró profundamente y continuó mordiendo intentando desviar sus pensamientos. Sus ojos volvieron al azul natural que los caracterizaba y se sintió más tranquila. Su mente vagaba por una y otra idea hasta que algo empezó a absolverla nuevamente. Su vista se posó sobre la cazadora, quien estaba totalmente empapada de sangre. Esta escena hizo que los ojos de la vampiresa volvieran a brillar de color carmesí.

Integra continuó absorbiendo la sangre del hombre mientras este se retorcía de dolor. La cazadora notó con agrado el sufrimiento del sujeto; sin embargo, le pareció extraña la forma como la miraba la vampiresa.

Al terminar de comer el corazón, Simone como de costumbre apartó a Integra del sujeto para evitar que bebiese la sangre del cadáver. Al hacer esto, la vampiresa reaccionó de forma inusual, abrazando a la cazadora. El olor de la sangre que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo embelesaba completamente a la vampiresa, quien en esos momentos no sabía cómo contenerse.

-Cálmate, todo va a estar bien –dijo Simone respondiendo al abrazo.

-No sé cómo controlar esto –musitó Integra –perdóname –agregó mientras se separaba de la cazadora.

-Está bien, ya te acostumbrarás –dijo la mujer lobo sonriendo –voy a bañarme.

Ambas féminas habían llegado a un acuerdo implícito: durante la noche Simone dormiría en la habitación, y durante el día lo haría Integra. Sin embargo, ese día fue algo distinto.

Integra se había quedado dormida en la madrugada y, al sentir los primeros rayos de luz, decidió ir a la habitación. Usualmente Simone salía muy temprano, así que se dispuso a continuar durmiendo en el cuarto. Cuando ingresó a dicho lugar estaba tan somnolienta que no pudo notar que la cazadora todavía no se había ido, hasta que se recostó en la cama y percibió la silueta de la morena apenas cubierta por una sábana que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Sus pupilas se dilataron y se tornaron rojizas cuando notó que la mujer que yacía a su costado estaba casi totalmente desnuda. La vampiresa no supo qué hacer: por un lado quería pararse e irse y fingir que nada había sucedido, pero por el otro quería quedarse. La imagen de la cazadora bañada en sangre vino nuevamente a su mente.

-¿Qué hora es? –preguntó Simone mientras despertaba.

-Son cerca de las 7am, pensé que ya te habrías ido… lo lamento.

-¿Qué lamentas?

-Haber ingresado a tu habitación.

-Si quieres podemos dormir juntas…, a veces veo que te quedas dormida en la sala en la madrugada y debe ser algo incómodo, aunque probablemente también la cama sea incómoda para ti, ¿verdad?

-No es lo mejor –dijo Integra desviando la mirada –pero no está mal.

-¿Te incomoda verme así? –preguntó Simone sonriendo mientras se incorporaba y se ponía un camisón – a veces eres algo extraña, ¿sabes?... Aparentemente te es más sencillo torturar y masacrar monstruos que ver a una mujer desnuda.

-Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada –respondió la vampiresa - ¿no debes ir a trabajar?

-No trabajo los jueves… seguiré durmiendo –dijo Simone mientras se metía nuevamente entre las sábanas y se daba media vuelta –será mejor que tú también descanses –agregó antes de dormirse nuevamente.

Integra hizo lo mismo, pero le costó bastante conciliar el sueño.

 _ **Palacio de Buckingham, Inglaterra**_

-¿Cómo es posible que hasta el momento la perra no haya aparecido? – gritó el nuevo monarca mientras cogía su vaso de whiskey –llevan más de una semana buscándola…

-Su majestad, ella no es un ser humano… es un monstruo… Muchos de los que enviamos desertan si quiera antes de iniciar sus misiones, tan solo al saber de quién se trata. Piensan que es como el vampiro Alucard, quien derrotó a los ejércitos de Millenium.

-Sé quien es Alucard, y no creo que deberían temer por esa criatura. A final de cuentas, fue él quien la traicionó. Además, no creo que haya sido tan estúpido para convertirla en su igual… simplemente no tendría sentido… de seguro solo quiso transformarla en su esclava sexual y cuando se aburrió en ella la traicionó para que nosotros la eliminásemos.

-Entiendo su majestad, pero de todos modos no veo cómo un ejército de simples humanos podría cazar a esa criatura.

-¿Acaso los soldados de Hellsing no lo hacían?

-Ninguno de los miembros del personal de la mansión Hellsing quiso colaborar con nosotros luego de que se hizo pública la persecución de Integra. Aparentemente son personas muy leales a esa familia.

-Esa familia ya no existe, no queda más que un monstruo de todos ellos y, en honor a lo que en algún momento fueron, debemos acabar con esta criatura o, mejor aún, someterla eternamente para que cumpla nuestros propósitos.

-Pero de todos modos, ¿qué podemos hacer para atraparla?

-Vamos a viajar a Italia –dijo el reciente monarca mientras bebía de golpe el vaso de whiskey y esbozaba una sonrisa maquiavélica.

 _ **Lyon, Francia.**_

Como ya se había hecho costumbre, ambas féminas veían las noticias por las tardes. Para Integra no era común ver la televisión, pero en esa situación no tenía otra forma de conectarse con el mundo exterior. Sin embargo, aparentemente la cacería de la vampiresa no había progresado en nada, así que luego de unos minutos Sir Hellsing lo apagó.

-¿Por qué lo apagas? –preguntó Simone.

-No hay nada nuevo.

-Lo sé, pero no tengo otra cosa que hacer en estos momentos.

Integra no respondió.

-Sabes, desde hace unos días me preguntaba ¿qué es lo que sientes ahora? Es decir… toda tu vida te has dedicado a cazar monstruos, pero ahora tú eres quien está en la mira, y no son monstruos los que te están cazando, sino los mismos humanos a los que defendiste.

-¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí? –pregunto Sir Hellsing.

-Soy comandante de la policía, he trabajado como investigadora mucho tiempo y tengo más de 300 años. Sé mucho.

-De seguro toda esta situación debe agradarte en el fondo… Yo estaba intentando cazarte sin darme cuenta que yo era la presa, ¡qué hilarante! –replicó sarcásticamente la vampiresa.

-Tú estabas haciendo tu trabajo… que en esos momentos era una misión muy estúpida, pero más allá de eso no puedo juzgarte.

-Yo me dedico a matar criaturas como tú, ¿por qué no puedes juzgarme?

-Como yo, no. Tú matas a monstruos que salen a la luz por cometer crímenes atroces. No tengo evidencia de que hayas asesinado injustificadamente a ninguno de los míos –dijo Simone- y eso es, cuanto menos, admirable.

-¿Admirable?... no te entiendo.

-Hay muchos de los míos y de los tuyos que creen que por tener estas habilidades que poseemos pueden hacer lo que deseen… y, al comportarse como monstruos, hacen que todos seamos percibidos como tales. No importa si nunca he matado a alguien inocente, a los ojos de la realeza inglesa soy un monstruo. Y es irrelevante si toda tu vida te dedicaste a protegerlos, frente a ellos tú también lo eres… Por ende, si matas a quienes nos dan esta mala fama, en verdad nos estás haciendo un favor, aunque quizás tú tampoco notes la diferencia entre nosotros.

-Tienes razón, a veces no la noto. Es más fácil no pensarlo y ejecutar las órdenes, pero no puedo seguir así. Ojalá hubiera tenido más criterio y me hubiese rehusado a aceptar esta misión. Así hubiera evitado que ese maldito vampiro me traicionara –dijo Integra con una expresión de odio.

-¿Por qué crees que te traicionó? –preguntó Simone.

-No lo sé, quizás solo quería lastimarme. Es un sádico.

-Si solo quisiera lastimarte, ¿por qué te convirtió en un Nosferatu? ¿Acaso no bastaba con convertirte en un simple vampiro para someterte y humillarte?

-Él manifiesta sentir cosas por mí, pero ¿cómo puedo creerle? Si apenas confié un poco en él, y terminó traicionándome de esta manera.

-Y tú, ¿sientes algo por él?

-Odio quizás –dijo desviando la mirada - ¿qué más puedo sentir por alguien que me traicionó? ¿Acaso quiere verme convertida es una esclava? Si ese es su plan, en verdad debo felicitarle por haberlo pensado todo tan cuidadosamente. Me está haciendo lo mismo que le hizo mi abuelo…

-¿En verdad no sientes nada por él?

-Sí, no siento nada. ¿Por qué preguntas tanto sobre eso?

-Es que en ciertamente me parece muy extraña la situación. Cualquier criatura no humana con más de 100 años te reconocería como la condesa, tan solo por llevar en tus venas su sangre, y tener en tu ser su poder.

-¿Tan famoso es Alucard?

-No creo que haya ser vivo o no muerto en estos momentos que se atreviera a enfrentarlo.

Al escuchar esto Integra sonrió y recordó lo vulnerable que se veía aquella noche cuando ella bebió de su sangre inmisericordemente.

-Quizás –murmuró Integra mientras volvía a prender el televisor.

 _ **Ciudad del Vaticano**_

Como se había acordado, el actual regente de la Iglesia Protestante, Su Majestad Claude Strathmore, y el líder de la sección XIII del Vaticano, el Arzobispo Enrico Maxwell, se reunirían esa mañana.

Si bien Enrico había sido masacrado por el ejército de Alucard, sus restos fueron recogidos por miembros de Iscariote, quienes utilizaron la misma tecnología que empleaban con los Paladines para regenerar al arzobispo. Si bien actualmente el jefe de la Sección XIII no era completamente humano, encajaba dentro de los estándares que ellos consideraban aceptables.

Luego de conversar brevemente sobre la situación de Integra, de la cual Iscariote ya estaba al tanto, empezaron a trazar cuál sería la estrategia que emplearían para capturar a la vampiresa.

-Gracias a los avances tecnológicos que tuvimos luego de Millennium, hemos podido crear una brigada completa de regeneradores, especialistas en destruir toda clase de monstruos. En total tenemos 21 soldados. Si bien de manera aislada no igualan al poder que tenía el fallecido Padre Alexander cuando introdujo el clavo de Elena en su corazón, creemos que son capaces de mantener a raya cualquier amenaza.

-Con eso será más que suficiente. ¿Cuándo podemos empezar la cacería?

-En dos semanas. Preferimos desplegar todas nuestras unidades de investigación antes de atacar de manera directa.

Ambos estuvieron discutiendo los detalles del ataque durante unos minutos más. El monarca inglés definitivamente no comprendía la magnitud de las decisiones que estaba tomando.

 _ **Lyon, Francia.**_

Integra se encontraba leyendo el periódico cuando Simone irrumpió en la habitación.

-Tenemos un serio problema –dijo mientras se acercaba a la cama en donde la vampiresa estaba recostada.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Unos agentes me comentaron que unidades del Vaticano estaban realizando interrogatorios irregulares en todas las comisarías.

-¿Interrogatorios irregulares?

-Están torturando a sospechosos, a personas inocentes. Están usando nuestras instalaciones para cometer crímenes.

-Iscariote…

-Sí, esos miserables están nuevamente en territorio francés.

-Pero, ¿de dónde están sacando el financiamiento?

-De la Iglesia Católica, como siempre.

-No, luego de Millennium perdieron gran parte de su financiamiento, por cuanto las autoridades eclesiásticas buscaron desligarse de la Sección XIII, acusada de crímenes contra la humanidad –dijo Integra – Se sabe que siguieron haciendo experimentos y que no fueron totalmente desterrados de la Iglesia, pero si están realizando estas acciones, alguien los debe estar financiando.

-La corona inglesa lo está haciendo para capturarte, son absolutamente despreciables. Ellos, Iscariote, todos…

-Maldita sea –dijo Integra frunciendo el ceño – quizás sería mejor que me entregue para que no torturen a más gente inocente.

-No –respondió Simone mientras se sentaba a lado de la vampiresa – estoy segura de que si Iscariote te atrapa, al no poder darte muerte, te utilizarán como una herramienta para matar indiscriminadamente a cualquier ser que ellos llamen monstruo… Han muerto demasiados hermanos míos a manos de esos miserables… Si tuvieran a alguien como tú, con tu poder, bajo sus órdenes, podrían acabar con toda nuestra especie. Incluso el rey de los no muertos podría someterse ante ellos con tal de protegerte.

-No lo creo, pero por otro lado tienes razón con lo anterior. La sección XIII del Vaticano está conformada por escorias, por auténticos monstruos, y tendremos que luchar contra ellos… pero no sé cómo.

-Por ahora yo tampoco, pero no puedo entregarte a ellos… ya han hecho demasiado daño a este mundo –dijo Simone apretando el puño – y encima ahora tienen más regeneradores que nunca…

-¿Cómo así? Pensé que el único era el Paladín Alexander.

-No, ellos pueden crear regeneradores a diestra y siniestra, pero no viven demasiado. Sin embargo, con la tecnología de Millennium lograron seleccionar a los sujetos que tienen las características adecuadas para soportar la transformación.

-¿Sabes cómo funciona esa tecnología?

-Lamentablemente sí. Hace 50 años irrumpieron en mi hogar y se llevaron a mi esposa. Ella era de mi especie… Hicieron experimentos con su cuerpo durante años. Yo intenté llegar a ellos por todas las formas, pero me fue imposible. Aunque al final pude asesinar al sujeto encargado de la investigación, ya habían desarrollado la tecnología que les permitiría regenerarse y adquirir una fuerza sobrehumana como los hombres lobo, aunque sin la necesidad de alimentarse de corazones humanos –dijo mientras una lágrima se deslizaba sobre su rostro –no pude protegerla en ese entonces, y desde aquello, cientos de hermanos han muerto a manos de esos monstruos.

-Lo siento mucho – dijo Integra.

-Por eso no puedo entregarte – agregó la cazadora mientras tomaba la mano de la vampiresa.

-Son aún más depreciables de lo que hubiera imaginado… acabaremos con esa escoria – respondió Sir Hellsing con una mirada fría.

Ambas mujeres se quedaron en silencio durante algunos minutos sin soltar sus manos.

-A veces creo que sé qué es lo que el vampiro ve en ti –dijo Simone mientras se retiraba nuevamente al trabajo.

Los días pasaron, pero ahora Integra no salía. Al tener a Iscariote tras ella sabía que debía maquinar un plan, pero hasta que tuviera todo listo debería quedarse en el departamento. En esta situación, la vampiresa había aprendido a manejar perfectamente algunos portales web que le permitían encontrar rápidamente a sus víctimas, a quienes asesinaba intentando provocarles el máximo sufrimiento.

A veces sorprendía a la cazadora, quien al llegar del trabajo encontraba a un sujeto atado con el pecho totalmente abierto. Si bien la sangre antes era un problema, gracias a una peculiar habilidad de Integra que le permitía absorber todo el líquido carmesí a su alrededor, la limpieza del departamento se había simplificado considerablemente.

Sin embargo, aunque todo lo narrado se encontraba dentro de la rutina, para Integra ese día era distinto. Hacía ya un año de que se había convertido en una vampiresa y, si bien no pensaba en esa fecha como algo especial, no podía sacarse al vampiro de la cabeza. Extrañaba y necesitaba su sangre, ahora más que nunca ansiaba salir a cazar. No podía perdonarle lo que había hecho, pero en esos momentos hubiera preferido que al menos estuviera con ella para recriminarle todo el daño cometido.

Afortunadamente para Integra el día pasó rápido y la comida, como ya se había hecho costumbre, vendría como delivery.

-Hey, te presento a Antuane –le dijo Simone a Integra mientras ingresaba al departamento.

-¿Él nos va "acompañar" a comer hoy? –preguntó Integra.

-No te preocupes, él no es como los demás. Sabe lo que haremos y está feliz de poder ayudar.

-¿Por qué deseas morir?

-Porque soy un pedófilo y no quiero herir a nadie. Nunca le he hecho daño a ningún niño hasta ahora, pero a veces siento que me salgo de mis cabales y no quisiera terminar abusando de ningún menor, como lo hicieron conmigo… sé que soy un monstruo –respondió el joven mirando al piso.

-No lo eres. Podrías buscar ayuda psicológica para mantener a raya esos impulsos –dijo Integra.

-Ya lo intenté durante 7 años y todas las estúpidas charlas no sirvieron de nada. Ya no quiero ser un peligro para nadie… ¡Ya no quiero ser un monstruo!

-¡No lo eres! –gritó Integra – pero si deseas morir, será un placer.

La vampiresa simplemente no tenía ganas de discutir, y como este hombre no merecía ser asesinado de alguna forma cruel, Integra no tendría que reprimir mucho sus instintos.

En seguida, Sir Hellsing lo miró a los ojos y le dijo que se tendiera sobre el suelo. Ambas mujeres se acercaron y, mientras que Integra tomó su muñeca, la cazadora fue directo a su pecho. Antes de que empezara a desgarrar la piel, la vampiresa lo mordió, haciendo que el sujeto entrara en trance.

-Ya no siente dolor, prosigue –escuchó la cazadora dentro de su mente.

Inmediatamente Simone empezó a atravesar la piel hasta llegar a su corazón, del cual se alimentó como de costumbre, mientras que la vampiresa succionaba la sangre del joven. Integra no se contuvo y continuó mordiendo hasta llegar al cuello. El sujeto parecía feliz, mientras que la vampiresa parecía estar fuera de control. Cada vez clavaba más sus colmillos… cada vez menos sangre manaba de la herida. Cuando la cazadora terminó de comerse el corazón del sujeto y notó que este ya estaba totalmente muerto, le dijo a Integra que parara, pero ella no le hizo caso. Frente a esta situación, no tuvo más opción que separarla a la fuerza del hombre. La vampiresa no sabía cómo responder. Se sentía avergonzada, pero aquellos instintos no se habían hecho más débiles.

-Basta –dijo la cazadora intentando calmarla mientras la abrazaba.

-Detenme –murmuró Integra –detenme –dijo en voz más alta –detenme –gritó.

La cazadora no sabía qué pasaba, pero supuso que Integra deseaba morderla. En este contexto no pudo hacer otra cosa más que desprenderse de ella. Sin embargo, la vampiresa no se alejó. Estaban una frente a la otra, mirándose fijamente.

-Detenme –murmuraba Integra, aún envuelta en dicho trance.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Detenme –seguía diciendo, mordiendo sus labios ligeramente mientras no apartaba la mirada.

En esos instantes, la cazadora comprendió que Integra no quería morderla, sino algo muy distinto. Frente a esto, Simone no estaba dispuesta a detenerla.

Antes de que Integra pudiera pronunciar nuevamente esa palabra, la cazadora se acercó bruscamente a ella y la besó. Sir Hellsing cerró los ojos inmediatamente y abrazó a la mujer con mucha fuerza, mientras introducía su lengua en su boca, lamiendo los restos de sangre que tenía la cazadora en ella. La uñas de Integra atravesaban con facilidad la ropa de la mujer lobo, sin desgarrarla por completo. Simone fue reclinando a la vampiresa sobre el charco de sangre mientras continuaba besándola.

-¿En verdad quieres que te detenga? –dijo separándose brevemente de la Nosferatu, para luego volver a besarla –no tienes que responder –agregó sonriendo mientras se dirigía hacia su cuello.

En esos momentos la vampiresa no estaba pensando, simplemente estaba dejándose llevar por ese impulso animal que tantas veces había sentido e ignorado. La cazadora continuó lamiendo su cuello lentamente, mientras que con sus manos iba abriendo la blusa de Sir Hellsing.

-¿Me detengo? –dijo con picardía. Para ella, era toda una sorpresa el actuar de Integra, pero se sentía tan complacida como la vampiresa al estar en esa situación.

Integra estiró su mano hacia la blusa de la cazadora, la cual desgarró rápidamente, sin la delicadeza que la mujer lobo tenía con ella.

-No –sonrió la vampiresa mientras sus ojos brillaban con un fuerte tono carmesí.

La cazadora continuó desvistiendo a Integra, quitándole el sostén con cierta sutileza, para luego apretar fuertemente sus pechos. Este gesto sorprendió a Sir Hellsing, pero en el fondo le agradaba bastante.

-No puedo escuchar tu corazón latir, ¿cómo saber si te gusta? –dijo la cazadora mientras lamía lentamente los pezones de la vampiresa.

Integra no sabía qué responder, pero al sentir como su lengua jugueteaba con sus pezones, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que emitir un largo gemido en señal de agrado.

-¿Deseas que lo haga? –preguntó deslizando su mano sobre su vientre hasta detenerse sobre sus muslos.

En esos momentos todo el recato, la vergüenza, la ingenuidad, y hasta la frigidez que caracterizaban a la vampiresa desaparecieron.

-Hazlo… -musitó Integra.

Con sus dedos cortó el pantalón y posteriormente la ropa interior de la vampiresa, dejándola totalmente desnuda y notando la humedad que manaba de su sexo.

Para la cazadora, este era un espectáculo hermoso. La admiración que sentía hacia ella y el deseo que experimentaba en esos momentos hacían que no pudiera contenerse. Con la yema de sus dedos empezó a palpar superficialmente el pubis de Sir Hellsing, mientras la vampiresa no dejaba de gemir al experimentar sensaciones que jamás se había permitido sentir. Después de un par de minutos deslizó sus dedos lentamente entre sus labios vaginales, que yacían totalmente húmedos, para luego volver y detenerse en su clítoris. Al sentir esto, Sir Hellsing se encorvó ligeramente, y presionó los puños. Para Simone, el tener tanto control sobre la vampiresa era algo más que placentero.

Continuó masajeando su clítoris mientras que empezaba a adentrarse en su vagina, percatándose con cierta sorpresa de que Integra aún era virgen.

-¿Quieres que continúe? –dijo Simone volviendo al rostro de Integra para besar sus labios nuevamente.

La vampiresa dudó, sabía lo que eso implicaba; sin embargo, hace varios minutos había dejado de escuchar a su consciencia y, en esos precisos instantes, se sintió más humana que nunca, o quizás, más que humana, se sintió presa de su propia animalidad. Frente a ello, solo atinó a responder apasionadamente al beso de la cazadora, mientras que, en los segundos en los que sus boca de separaban, le pedía que continuara.

Simone nuevamente volvió al lamer parte del rostro de Integra, bajando por su cuello, luego por sus pechos, deteniéndose brevemente en su vientre mientras separaba con sutileza sus piernas, para después empezar a bajar hacia su pubis y lamerlo lascivamente. Poco a poco fue deslizando su lengua entre sus labios vaginales, jugueteando con su clítoris, mientras que nuevamente introducía sus dedos en su feminidad. Esta vez, sin intención de detenerse. Continuó y a los pocos segundos pudo desgarrar el tejido que resguardaba la virginidad de la vampiresa, adentrándose en la profundidad de su sexo.

Integra no podía dejar de estremecerse, de gemir. Sus ojos brillaban con un intenso color carmesí, mientras que sus movimientos sobre el charco de sangre hacían que su cuerpo estuviera prácticamente empapado de aquel líquido vital.

Con sus manos intentó apretar la cabeza de la cazadora sobre su sexo, quien inmediatamente reaccionó sacando sus dedos e introduciendo su propia lengua, saboreando la sangre virginal de la vampiresa.

Así continuaron por varios minutos, hasta que Integra sintió que algo crecía dentro de ella. Una energía aún más fuerte que la anterior recorrió sus piernas hasta sus caderas, generando un estremecimiento profundamente intenso. La vampiresa jamás había experimentado nada igual, nunca había tenido un orgasmo. La cazadora, al sentir que la vampiresa estaba a punto de venirse, presionó más su clítoris, produciendo que esta sensación estallara dentro de Sir Hellsing.

Integra apretó sus puños intentando contener el orgasmo, pero no pudo evitarlo. Sus sentidos estaban totalmente colmados por dicha sensación. No pudo dejar de gemir, de casi gritar, mientras experimentaba contracciones involuntarias en sus muslos, caderas y en su sexo.

-Alucard –fue lo único que se pudo entender entre sus gemidos –Alucard –repitió incesantemente, mientras la sensación orgásmica se prolongaba por la destreza de la cazadora.

 _Hola nuevamente. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Para mí fue complejo escribir esta última escena, ya que para serles honesta jamás había escrito algo así y tuve que leer un poco para ilustrarme (espero haberlo hecho bien)._

 _anney, la-novh94, miguelpuentedejesus, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, barbaragizela, Guest y Palomixta, agradezco mucho sus comentarios. En verdad utilizo todo mi tiempo libre en escribir esta historia y no hay nada más gratificante que leer sus palabras._

 _Por otro lado, quisiera comentarles que es factible que en los siguientes capítulos haya escenas como esta (que de hecho está incompleta), así que si alguien se sintió ofendido o no gusta de leer este tipo de material, la advertencia está dada._

 _¡Eso es todo, nos vemos la siguiente semana!_


	11. Capítulo 11: Alucard II

**Capítulo 11: Alucard II**

 _Siempre te he observado, ya sea bajo la luz o entre las sombras, siempre he disfrutado mirarte. Antiguamente con el inocente y casi estúpido entusiasmo de un ser humano, y hoy con la fría y perversa mirada de un monstruo. Nunca he dejado de mirarte, no puedo cansarme de hacerlo. No es tu forma lo que me atrae, es lo que haces cuando sientes que nadie te observa. Es esa sutileza con la que vuelves a ser tú misma, siempre la misma… Te aferras a tus vicios para desprenderte de tu humanidad. Siempre has hecho eso, y me haces sentir orgulloso cuando te veo adormecida por el alcohol o presa del deseo por un puro. Es mejor admitirte adicta que admitirte humana, porque para ti siempre es preferible corromper tu cuerpo que dejar que la debilidad penetre en tu alma._

 _Cuando crees que no te veo, cuando piensas que yo no estoy, te sientes más cercana a mí, o a todo lo que niegas de ti misma, que a final de cuentas es lo mismo. Te abrazas al sufrimiento que nunca te has permitido sentir, y que has desechado a lo largo de tu vida, junto con cualquier otra emoción._

 _Nunca me has tenido miedo, quizás solo fue un desconcierto inicial, pero jamás fue miedo. Siendo honestos, nunca le has tenido miedo a nada y eso te ha llevado a la ruina tantas veces, pero está bien, ya no serás vulnerable nuevamente. Sin embargo, esa falta de miedo siempre ha estado atada a una terquedad que me saca de quicio. Sé que eso es parte de ti, y si fuese un humano, un idiota enamorado, quizás hasta podría gustarme, pero sabes que nunca ha sido así. Repudio tu terquedad patológica, y soy capaz de hacer lo que sea para arrancarte de ella, puedo torturarte si es necesario, lo sabes._

 _Aun así, y pese a todo, no puedo dejar de mirarte. Te he convencido de que tienes la capacidad de saber cuándo te estoy observando y no he hecho nada más que engañarte. Así, te he dotado de una seguridad que no te corresponde todavía, pero que necesitabas. Y eso me recuerda que soy la única persona que sabe lo que necesitas, porque no he dejado de mirarte nunca. Nadie te ha observado de esta forma. Nadie te ha dedicado tanto tiempo. Si supieras cuánto llevo observándote te perturbarías, como cuando me adentro en tu mente y lo hago notar. Y allí, obnubilada por tus sueños, no sabes distinguir entre mi presencia y alguna vaga ilusión que brota de lo profundo de tu inconsciente._

 _Yo he repasado cada una de tus ideas, pero debo admitir que aún con todo lo que sé de ti no puedo adelantarme a tus pensamientos. Eres impredecible. Luego de tantos años, no puedo saber qué vas a hacer. Soy un mal observador después de todo. Lo que sé de ti lo aprendí por mi profunda obsesión, porque puedo leer tu pasado, tu historia, pero nunca sé qué decisión vas a tomar. Nunca dejas de sorprenderme, casi siempre para mal, pero no es tu culpa, es la mía. Vivo empecinado en verte libre, y aunque creas que protejo tu vida, lo que protejo es tu voluntad. No me desagrada del todo verte sufrir, incluso morir. Sé que siempre te encontraré. Tu esencia nunca abandonará este mundo, porque está atada a la mía, y yo simplemente no puedo morir._

 _Yo también soy sádico… ¡Tenemos tanto en común! Pienso con sarcasmo. En el fondo, sé que te agrada que sea así. Nunca lo admitirías, pero sé que tras varias copas te preguntas a ti misma si es que te estoy mirando. Intentas reconfortarte pensando que estoy en una misión, pero sabes que casi nada de lo que me hayas ordenado ha supuesto un verdadero reto y que, antes de que te vayas a dormir, ya habré regresado. Me reportaré ante ti un poco tarde para darte la ilusión de que estuviste sola, y preservar esa privacidad que presumes frente a todos, esa efímera soledad que nunca has tenido._

 _Cuando el alcohol haya vencido tu juicio, te prepararás para dormir solo si es que no caes inconsciente primero. Te pararás en el espejo como de costumbre mientras te desvistes, y pensarás si la imagen que observas te pertenece solo a ti, o si yo, tras las sombras, te estoy observando. Lo más paradójico de todo es que pensarás que si fuera así me golpearías, me destruirías, pero en el fondo prefieres no descubrirlo, para no tener que cargar con la culpa de admitir que eso es lo que deseas. No puedo descifrarlo con exactitud, pero sospecho que mientras miras fijamente tu reflejo al quitarte la ropa, ansías reencontrarte conmigo, con mi oscuridad._

 _Pasa algo similar cuando duermes y no puedo dejar de mirarte. Pero sabes, no solo no puedo dejar de mirarte, sino que también necesito tocarte. Por momentos, cuando sé que estás profundamente dormida, recuesto mi cabeza sobre tu vientre. Creo que no requiero de tu permiso para hacer eso ya que una vez, hace varios siglos, lo hice y parecía complacerte. Claro que en esos momentos ambos éramos distintos. Quizás en otrora esto podría considerarse un acto de amor, pero ahora sabemos que no es así. Para ti no sería más que una devoción casi patológica y, para serte honesto, creo que tienes razón, pero sinceramente prefiero que sea de esa manera. Ambos hemos vivido demasiado como para caer en un ridículo romanticismo que no nos llevará a nada._

 _Cuando tengo mi cabeza sobre tu vientre, puedo oír el rugir de tu estómago casi con la misma claridad con la que oigo tus propios pensamientos. Sueles tener muchas pesadillas, y creo que en parte tengo la culpa. No me puedo disculpar por esto, tú sabes que al elegir no tenerme miedo en el mundo real, dejaste tus temores para el terreno del inconsciente y en algún momento debían aflorar._

 _Sudas, tu corazón se acelera, y tu cuerpo se mueve frenéticamente. Pero yo no hago caso a ese temor y me aseguro de que no puedas despertar, porque amo colocar mi cabeza sobre tu vientre y no puedo dejar que arruines ese momento, que me pertenece más a mí que a ti._

 _A veces te mueves tanto que terminas levantando ligeramente tu ropa. En esas situaciones, no me puedes culpar por terminar colocando mi fría mejilla sobre tu vientre desnudo. Yo no lo dispuse así. Cuando sucede eso, siento muchos deseos de lamerte, pero, aunque te parezca risible después de todo lo que he confesado, yo no podría profanar tu cuerpo de esa manera. Ya te dije que antes de proteger tu vida, protejo tu libertad, y si bien me tomo ciertas licencias dentro de esto, no podría tenerte a la fuerza. Pero es que además tampoco lo necesito. Porque cuando sientes que nadie te está viendo, vuelves a ser mía. Abandonas ese porte de frigidez extrema y te encierras en tu oscuridad, en tus propias sombras o, que es lo mismo, en mí._

 _¿Por qué tendría que tomar a la fuerza lo que es mío? Me pregunto mientras continúo con mi mejilla recostada sobre tu vientre. Es hermoso. Si estuvieras despierta, verdaderamente despierta, podrías permitirte disfrutar ese momento, pero eres demasiado egoísta como para hacerlo. Si algo me complace, debes quitármelo, aunque a ti te complazca igual o en mayor medida._

 _A veces me he quedado dormido en estos momentos, y al despertar me he visto abrazado a tu cintura. No puedo saber con seguridad si tú estás al tanto de la situación y si simplemente estas fingiendo para, de nuevo, no tener que aceptar la culpa que implica desear a un monstruo. Prefiero creer eso._

 _Pienso que cuando te embriagas te vuelves más honesta, pero ya no lo haces. A veces lamento haberte convertido, pues te desprendiste de tus vicios casi por completo. Ya no puedo entrar a tu mente de manera desapercibida. Es una molestia. Sin embargo, has desarrollado una adicción que me place en demasía y, por primera vez, te estás oyendo a ti misma. Me causa gracia que creas que eres adicta a la sangre… No es así, condesa, tu objeto de adicción soy yo._

 _Supondrás que no soy más que un narcisista al decir esto pero, como siempre, te habrás equivocado cegada por tu falsa seguridad. Un vampiro normal no necesita cazar casi todas las noches y beber las cantidades ingentes de sangre que tomas usualmente, pero tú tienes un vacío que no puedes llenar, y es por eso que tras alimentarte no sabes cómo controlarte. Tú en verdad me necesitas._

 _Sin embargo, y aunque no me place admitirlo, yo también te necesito… y quizás, mucho más de lo que tú me necesitas a mí. La única diferencia, es que yo llevo medio milenio acostumbrado a necesitarte y, solo por eso, puedo controlarme._

 _A pesar de todo, quiero advertirte desde ya que el hecho de que me necesites no depende de que seas un Nosferatu. Eso no tiene nada que ver. Tú me necesitas desde mucho antes._

 _Podría repasar varios momentos de tu historia, pero el que recuerdo con más agrado fue hace relativamente poco, cuando me llamaste en la oscuridad. ¿Por qué dudaste de que aparecería? ¿En verdad pensaste que dejaría que ese sujeto te tome? Sabes que te habría matado si hubiera sido necesario. Ningún hombre te tomará, ningún humano osará acercarse a ti bajo esas intenciones. O al menos eso creía…_

 _Ahora, en estos precisos instantes, estás allí, parada, inerte. Te ves muy confundida y, aunque no pueda saberlo con certeza, sé que la histeria invade tu mente. ¿Cómo vas a controlarte ahora, Integra Hellsing?_

 _La mujer que está parada frente a ti piensa que la vas a morder. A ella sí puedo leerla perfectamente. Te tiene miedo, pero, como todos en esta habitación, quiere hacerte suya. Me recuesto sobre la pared expectante frente a lo que vas a hacer._

 _Me molesta verte tan quieta, no sé qué estás pensado, pero tengo una intuición muy clara. Por fin, tras algunos segundos insoportables, la mujer lobo se da cuenta de lo que deseabas no era violencia, o bueno, no de la forma habitual. Tal cual lo supuse, ella intenta tomarte y tú, muy para mi sorpresa, te dejas._

 _Primero le entregas un beso que verdaderamente me hace sentir envidia. Relames su boca, intentando alimentarte de ella. Luego comienzas a desgarrar su ropa con tus uñas, pero ella inmediatamente te toma entre sus brazos y te empieza a reclinar._

 _Te dejas… maldita sea… te dejas… ¿Debería solo disfrutar este momento tras la sombras y alegrarme de que por fin estés actuando como una mujer o tendría que reclamarte para mí como siempre lo he hecho? Dudo, sin embargo tengo la ilusión de confiar en ti y espero que hagas algo que me enorgullezca._

 _Pero no, ahora la mujer lobo te está desvistiendo y tú tienes la mirada perdida mientras tus pechos danzan libres al ser besados por aquella fémina. Puedo meterme en la cabeza de la cazadora y sentir cómo ella percibe la humedad entre tus piernas, humedad de la que ni siquiera te percatas porque estás en un profundo trance._

 _Debo respetar tu libertad pero admito que tengo ganas de matarla. Quizás debería simplemente dejarla continuar hasta el final, darte ese respiro de mí que al parecer tanto necesitas. Sin embargo, luego de pensar eso, me prometo a mí mismo que apenas termines la mataré. Sabes bien que nunca he perdonado a nadie que te haya visto desnuda. Es verdad, incluso puedo afirmar con certeza que la reina aprovechó mi ausencia para emparejarte con ese idiota banquero, pues sabía que si yo me enteraba de algo, el sujeto terminaría muerto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Era evidente para todos lo que yo sentía por ti, pero tú siempre lo dudaste, ¿verdad?_

 _Lentamente esa mujer termina de desnudarte y tú pareces embebida por el placer. Es verdaderamente hermoso verte así, no puedo negarlo. No obstante, me molesta demasiado que este momento sea solo tuyo y de ella. A decir verdad, eso es lo que no puedo perdonarte. Que tengas un momento así con alguien más, que te permitas ser tú misma frente a alguien más, dejándome totalmente de lado. ¿No te parece algo egoísta después de todo lo que hemos vivido?_

 _Ahora veo como sus dedos se hunden lentamente en tu sexo, mientras que tú gimes extasiada al sentir eso por primera vez aparentemente. Me decido a disfrutar la escena, intentando contener los deseos de materializarme y detenerla._

 _Me causa gracia el poco tiempo que dudaste en darle paso para que tome libremente tu virginidad. Me pregunto si te duele mientras se adentra en tu cuerpo. Tiene que dolerte, pero también debe gustarte. Espero que no pienses que será solo la primera vez, ya que siempre sufrirás hasta que yo te tome, te lo prometo._

 _Envidio demasiado a esa fémina, que en estos momentos se encuentra bebiendo de tu sangre virginal, mientras tú presionas su cabeza contra tu sexo. Admito que no he podido dejar de observarte ni un segundo. Aunque te odie en estos momentos, continúas siendo mi objeto de adoración._

 _En eso, noto como tus piernas empiezan a temblar, mientras tus gemidos se hacen cada vez más sonoros. Sin duda, reconozco a la perfección esos gestos en ti. Te estás viniendo, y te ves absolutamente exquisita. ¿Debería matarla de una vez o esperar un poco más? Me pregunto mientras me acerco a ti entre las sombras._

 _De pronto, escucho algo que verdaderamente me descuadra. Entre tus gemidos una palabra empieza a ser reconocible… Mi nombre. Me estás llamando. Al oír eso me detengo. ¿Acaso todo este tiempo no hiciste otra cosa que pensar en mí?_

 _¿Este momento fue verdaderamente tuyo y de ella? No, no creo que sea así. Por ende, en verdad no tengo motivo para matarla. Sin embargo, tú deberías sentirte avergonzada por utilizar a alguien de esa manera. ¿Acaso no te preocupa que la asesine? ¿Acaso no te da vergüenza jugar con sus sentimientos?_

 _Leo la mente de la cazadora y me doy cuenta de que te ha escuchado. Y quién no lo haría, mujer… ¡Qué insensible! No sé de dónde has aprendido esas cosas._

 _Sin embargo y pese a todo, ella continúa dándote placer. Noto algo de tristeza dentro de sí misma, pero presumo que ella ya sabía todo lo que pasaría desde el momento en el que te vio._

 _Mientras tú sigues en ese trance hedónico, yo dudo si debo materializarme o no. Después de todo, eres tú quien me llama. Finalmente y después de mucho pensarlo, decido irme, no sin antes darte una muestra de que te he escuchado._

 _Me acerco más a ti sin que te percates y hago una leve incisión en mi dedo índice izquierdo, colocándolo a la altura de tu rostro, exactamente encima de tu boca. A los pocos segundos, unas gotas de sangre caen lentamente hacia tu cavidad bucal, la cual se encuentra semiabierta mientras continúas gimiendo. La cantidad de sangre que ingresa es lo suficientemente grande para que lo notes, pero demasiado poca como para que tengas la certeza de que no sea del cadáver que está a tu costado._

 _Ya es momento de que me vaya. Todavía no corresponde que nos encontremos, pero recuerda que no puedo irme del todo, no me lo permitirías, condesa._

Aún sin estar totalmente al tanto de la situación, Integra pudo distinguir con claridad el sabor metálico de la sangre que ingresó a su boca. El sabor se le hacía familiar, pero ante todo lo acontecido, no podía detenerse a pensar en eso.

Mientras la vampiresa volvía en sí, la morena se detenía y la miraba extrañada, para luego esbozar una expresión de angustia y terror.

-¿Qué he hecho? –dijo la mujer lobo.

Aunque Integra no había estado totalmente consciente de la situación, sabía que debía reconfortar a su amante, quien verdaderamente le había hecho pasar un buen momento.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó la vampiresa mientras se sentaba y abrazaba a Simone, quien estaba sumamente tensa.

-¿Qué he hecho? –repitió la morena mientras el amarillo de sus ojos brillaba más que nunca.

-No has hecho nada malo, ¿por qué estás tan intranquila?

-Él me va a asesinar… Alucard… no debí tomarte.

-Cálmate, él no te hará nada…

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura? ¿Acaso él no mató a tu esposo?

-Era diferente. Lo que tuvimos fue algo a lo que accedí voluntariamente –dijo Integra mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Al escuchar la calidez con la que Integra le hablaba y al sentir su mano deslizarse por su rostro, la cazadora se calmó poco a poco. Sin embargo, había un asunto que quedaba pendiente.

-Está bien… lamento haberme puesto tan paranoica… Sabes, todos los no humanos con más de cien años le tememos al Rey No Vivo y, por consecuencia, a ti. Aunque debo admitir que tú misma te has ganado tu nombre, más allá de él… -dijo sonriendo mientras correspondía a las caricias de la vampiresa acercándose aún más a ella – sin embargo, hay algo que todavía no me queda claro. Tú siempre me has dicho que no lo amas, pero… ¿por qué hace un rato lo llamaste?

Integra se quedó muda durante unos minutos sin saber qué responder.

-En verdad no lo sé… Durante todo el momento no me sentí como yo misma… aunque eso no quiere decir que me arrepienta de lo que pasó...

-Está bien, no tienes que responder. Nunca pretendí que hubiera algo serio entre tú y yo… -dijo la cazadora intentando ocultar cierta nostalgia –siempre supe que eras de él.

-No me gusta que me veas como su propiedad…

-No en ese sentido, aunque a los ojos de cualquier no humano sea así. Es algo más profundo. No podría decirlo con claridad pero siento que ni aunque estuvieras totalmente convencida de que quisieras entregarte a mí podrías hacerlo. Y supongo que a él le pasa lo mismo con otras mujeres.

-Quiero pensar que no es así.

-Pero no puedes, ¿verdad? –preguntó Simone sonriendo y acariciando nuevamente el rostro de Integra.

-Y si fuera así, ¿sentirías que te he hecho algún daño al hacer esto?

-Siempre supe que sería así – respondió mientras la besaba – pero es demasiado fácil caer ante alguien como tú –agregó.

-¿Alguien como yo? –respondió Integra mientras se dejaba besar.

-Sí, alguien como tú… condesa.

 _ **Para este capítulo quise, nuevamente, darle un giro al estilo narrativo. Sentía que durante toda la historia me había centrado mucho en la perspectiva de Integra sobre los hechos, lo cual había hecho que en cierta medida perdiera a Alucard de vista. Quizás algunos/as no coincidan con mi opinión respecto a este personaje, pero de todos modos quería delinear la personalidad que, desde mi punto de vista, creo que tiene el Nosferatu.**_

 _ **Sé que la historia técnicamente no ha avanzado casi nada desde el capítulo anterior, pero en verdad sentí que esto era necesario para continuar con lo que viene, ya que sin este preámbulo quizás algunas cosas parecerían fuera de contexto.**_

 _ **Chiara Polairix Edelstein: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por siempre comentar!**_

 _ **miguel. Puentedejesus: Nuevamente muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra que te gusta la historia.**_

 _ **ladyMmurphy: gracias por seguirme. Mira, yo no diría que Integra es lesbiana, pero sí bisexual. Es en cierta medida una persona que siempre ha negado su sexualidad y que, al sentir por primera vez impulsos que no puede reprimir, es capaz de estar con una mujer.**_

 _ **Guest: gracias por seguir la historia. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, se trata de un AxI, pero con ciertos matices.**_

 _ **Palomixta: gracias por siempre seguirme y comentar! No te preocupes que la relación entre Alucard e Integra seguirá siendo el foco de esta historia, sobre todo en los próximos capítulos.**_

 _ **Lapin fou: gracias por seguir la historia. Me alegra que te guste la forma cómo construyo a los personajes, créeme que para mí eso es lo más importante.**_

 _ **la-novh94: Hola, gracias por comentar. Espero que este capítulo haya resuelto tus dudas.**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y, como siempre, ¡nos vemos el siguiente fin de semana!**_


	12. Capítulo 12: Ave de Hermes

**Capítulo 12: Yo también soy el ave de Hermes**

La noche acabó y con ella la tranquilidad que envolvía los cuerpos de las dos féminas, que se encontraban recostadas una a lado de la otra en el lecho de la cazadora. Apenas unos rayos de luz se filtraron por la persiana, la vampiresa volvió en sí y despertó a la morena para advertirle que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que duermo más de la cuenta –dijo Simone sonriendo mientras se paraba y se vestía.

Integra intentó mirar a otro lado, pero luego recordó lo que habían hecho anoche.

-Quién lo diría… todavía no te acostumbras a ver a una mujer desnuda… ¿te sería más fácil si fuera un cadáver? –agregó esgrimiendo una sonrisa burlona.

-No digas tonterías – respondió Integra con frialdad. No le causaba gracia alguna imaginarse a Simone en ese estado.

-Debo ir a trabajar, pero ve pensando qué vamos a hacer. Tenemos que irnos pronto de este lugar, es muy peligroso.

Integra ya tenía un plan, pero para eso necesitaba a Alucard. Bajo tales circunstancias, agradeció en esos momentos que la cazadora no pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Simone se retiró presurosa, por cuanto ya se le hacía tarde para el trabajo. Luego de despedir a su amante, Integra se dispuso a continuar con los detalles del plan que tenía. Si bien no había maquinado nada muy complejo, supuso que, pese a la traición que había cometido el Nosferatu, todavía podría convencerlo para que la apoyara en la cruzada que emprendería contra Iscariote y contra el sujeto que había usurpado la corona inglesa. No obstante, aunque llevaba llamándolo numerosas veces, en ninguna ocasión él había aparecido, por lo que supuso que tendría que buscarlo; sin embargo, para poder salir en su búsqueda, necesitaba suficientes reservas de sangre para no tener que cazar en el camino, ya que eso podría levantar sospechas en quienes se encontraban tras ella.

La vampiresa se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al refrigerador, en donde encontró las 9 bolsas de sangre que había recolectado en todo el tiempo que llevaba viviendo con la cazadora. Según lo que había planeado, solo le faltaba una bolsa de sangre adicional para poder emprender la búsqueda. Con eso tendría suficiente para dirigirse hacia Rumania y encontrar al Nosferatu.

A pesar de la confianza que la vampiresa tenía depositada en su plan, le generaba demasiadas dudas el comportamiento de Alucard. Si bien continuaba viéndolo como un monstruo, en el fondo sí creía que él estaba genuinamente enamorado de ella. Por ende, se encontraba desconcertada ante su comportamiento. ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Acaso deseaba que en un arranque de ira ella abandone completamente su humanidad y destruya a toda la corona inglesa? ¿No pensaba que, incluso si eso pasara, ella no podría perdonarse a sí misma por haber hecho eso? ¿Es que acaso Alucard era incapaz de ver que irremediablemente eso la llevaría a odiarlo? Sin duda Integra no pudo descansar todo el día con tantas preocupaciones en mente.

Al llegar la noche, la vampiresa, como ya era usual, había citado a un hombre al departamento para recolectar la sangre que necesitaba y poder alimentarse, por última vez, con su compañera.

La mujer lobo llegó relativamente temprano. Ella entendía que no tenía sentido enamorarse de Integra, pero aunque lo hubiera negado ante cualquier interrogatorio, los sentimientos que tenía hacia la vampiresa estaban siendo cada vez más claros.

-¿Todo en orden? –preguntó Simone mientras se quitaba el saco.

-Nada fuera de lo normal, aunque hoy cité a alguien para lo de siempre –respondió Integra -¿cómo te fue en el trabajo?

-Igual que todos los días… es una pena que tengan que respirar cuando vienen, quisiera no tener que recibir a tanta basura en mi departamento –dijo mientras aventaba una caja de cigarrillos al sillón en el que se encontraba sentada Sir Hellsing.

-¿Y esto?

-Pensé que te gustaría.

Integra agradeció el gesto y guardó la cajetilla. Aunque no le gustaban los cigarrillos comunes, sabía que podrían ser de utilidad en un momento de fuerte tensión. Minutos después, el timbre sonó e Integra atendió la puerta.

Sir Hellsing ya estaba cansada de fingir, así que manipuló mentalmente al sujeto y ambas féminas se alimentaron en cuestión de segundos sin decir ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo, aunque todo parecía dentro de lo normal, apenas el corazón del individuo se detuvo, una sensación punzante empezó a brotar en las entrañas de las no humanas. Aunque ambas tenían una tolerancia considerable frente al dolor, pasaron pocos instantes antes de que sus gemidos de sufrimiento pudieran ser audibles. Segundos después, sus miradas se obnubilaron y sus cuerpos cayeron inconscientes en el charco de sangre que manaba el cadáver del que se estaban alimentando.

A los pocos minutos, una risa socarrona resonó en todo el departamento, mientras los cuerpos de ambas féminas eran recogidos y transportados por sujetos que portaban atuendos religiosos.

Cuando los individuos se retiraron, una figura deforme pero reconociblemente antropomorfa apareció entre las sombras. Aunque Alucard disfrutaba ver a Integra sufrir y llevar al límite los alcances de su propia terquedad, se encontraba perplejo frente a la situación. Pese a que él hubiera querido materializarse antes, no pudo. La energía de aquellos hombres y mujeres de fe era bastante fuerte y, debido a que el vampiro llevaba cerca de dos meses sin probar la sangre de la Nosferatu, se había debilitado lo suficiente como para atravesar el campo de poder que ellos habían creado tras de sí. Sin embargo, a pesar de que las circunstancias parecían adversas, el vampiro no pudo evitar regocijarse al pensar en lo que podría suceder. A final de cuentas, nadie podría arrancar a Integra de este mundo, o al menos era lo que él creía.

 **Palacio de Buckingham, Inglaterra.**

Una sensación similar al frío despertó a la fémina que yacía recostada en una mesa de operaciones empapada de sangre. No era exactamente frío, no podía serlo, pues ella no lo hubiera podido sentir. Era algo ciertamente mucho peor que el frío, y mucho más similar a la muerte. Una sensación que, paradójicamente, la abrasaba desde adentro, manteniéndola inmóvil sobre aquella mesa.

Aunque el dolor era extremadamente profundo, pudo mantenerse consciente y darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba. Sin ropa, su cuerpo se encontraba atravesado por numerosas bayonetas que estaban clavadas a dicha mesa. En ellas, podía leer con claridad versículos de la Biblia. De reojo pudo notar que bajo la mesa estaba dibujado un pentagrama, pintado con su propia sangre.

De pronto, escuchó que una puerta se abría, seguido por unos pasos que lentamente se acercaban a ella.

-Es verdaderamente un placer tenerla nuevamente aquí, Sir Hellsing.

Integra no pudo responder, tenía una bayoneta atravesada en la garganta.

-Sé que no coincidirá conmigo, pero es grato encontrarnos en estas circunstancias –continuó mientras se acercaba y movía la bayoneta que Integra tenía clavada en el pecho, produciendo en ella aún más dolor del que podría imaginar.

-Debe creer que soy un sádico por hacerle esto… pero no creo que sea sadismo después de todo, yo lo llamaría curiosidad intelectual –dijo esbozando una sonrisa maquiavélica.

Integra intentó responder, pero de su garganta solo salían pequeños gruñidos mientras se atragantaba con su propia sangre. Frente a ello, el sujeto acercó su rostro al de la vampiresa, colocando su mano sobre su propio oído haciendo el ademán de intentar escucharla.

-¿Qué dice? No logro entenderla Sir Hellsing –agregó con sarcasmo –quizás esto le permita hablar con mayor claridad – dijo mientras arrugaba unas hojas de la biblia y las introducía en su boca, provocándole aún mayor dolor.

-Bueno, será mejor que guarde silencio, pues hoy usted solo escuchará y acatará – musitó mientras retrocedía un par de pasos – como bien sabrá, ha sido acusada por traicionar a la corona, debido a su reciente cambio de bando y al crimen cometido contra un miembro de la nobleza. Por ello, si bien usted ha sido condenada bajo la pena capital, debido a su actual estado, se ha optado por una medida más beneficiosa para la corona. De esta manera, se le condena a servir eternamente a la realeza como esclava de mi persona, y de mis descendientes, de manera análoga a la forma como el vampiro Alucard sirvió a su casa hasta que usted decidiera traicionar todos sus principios.

Aunque Integra tuviera la suficiente energía como para poder comunicarse mentalmente con aquel sujeto, no lo hubiera hecho. Estaba perpleja ante la situación.

-Sin embargo, no es momento de hablar, mi estimada Integra. Debemos sellarte cuanto antes, ya que no queremos que tu mascota se arrepienta a última hora de haberte traicionado y opte por intentar salvarte.

Seguidamente, el sujeto cogió un libro muy antiguo que se encontraba sobre un estante. Si bien Integra no podía voltear el rostro, pudo reconocer el aroma de las hojas empolvadas que contenía ese escrito. El libro había sido tomado de la biblioteca de la mansión Hellsing. Segundos después, el hombre aún sonriente se paró frente a la vampiresa y empezó a recitar palabras en latín, verbos que Integra entendía sin inconvenientes. Bajo el suelo, la sangre comenzó a destellar e Integra sintió como sus energías sobrehumanas desaparecían. Aunque anteriormente se había sentido débil, había olvidado la fragilidad de un cuerpo humano. El dolor punzante de las bayonetas estuvo a punto de dejarla inconsciente, produciendo un sufrimiento que iba más allá de cualquier límite. Ni el orgullo de una Hellsing hubiera contenido el grito de auxilio que luchaba por abrirse paso en su garganta. Un grito que, claramente, nunca fue escuchado por nadie.

Los segundos continuaron pasando y la energía bajo ella brillaba con mayor intensidad, atravesando lentamente los orificios que habían hecho las bayonetas, las cuales segundos después de iniciado el ritual desaparecieron convirtiéndose en haces de luz.

Finalmente el sujeto dejó de hablar y cerró el libro que tenía entre sus manos. El brillo que rodeaba a Integra desapareció y con ello la sensación de dolor. Sin embargo, aunque eso hubiera supuesto un alivio para cualquier ser vivo, había algo que con todo ese sufrimiento se había esfumado. No era fácilmente detectable, pero tras pararse frente a aquel hombre ante la primera orden, supo que ya no había marcha atrás.

-Integra, hermosa mascota, quizás sientas que tus poderes están más limitados –dijo esgrimiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja – pero no te preocupes, podrás recuperar tu vitalidad cuando sea necesario, es decir, cuando yo lo ordene.

Tras decir esto, el sujeto se acercó lentamente a la vampiresa y puso una mano sobre su mejilla.

-¡Qué desperdicio!, pero estoy seguro que encontraremos alguna forma de sacarle provecho a la situación. Sin embargo, mi querida mascota, por ahora tendrás que aguantar un poco. No queremos que ese vampiro desgraciado se ponga celoso ¿verdad? –dijo sonriendo – vístete y ve a los calabozos del sótano, allí hay un ataúd con tu nombre. Cuando acabe con ese monstruo, quizás te encargue una misión más agradable conmigo y con algunos miembros de la mesa redonda que sin duda extrañan tu presencia.

Aunque Integra obedeció de manera silenciosa, dentro de su mente, un deseo de venganza se entretejía en lo más profundo de su ser.

Alucard, ese maldito vampiro, en su afán de quererlo todo, le había ocasionado el más terrible de los destinos. La había convertido en su igual en todos los niveles y la había entregado a las garras de un sujeto que sin duda no mostraría la misma cortesía que los Hellsing tuvieron con él durante décadas. No quería verla derrotada, sino humillada, destruida. Quería acabar totalmente con ella.

Eso no podía ser amor, no, ni siquiera un psicópata ama así. Él no la amaba, nadie ni nada podía amar de esa forma. Él tenía que odiarla, pues solo del más profundo odio puede resultar una acción tan baja, tan cruel.

Aunque la principal emoción que en esos momentos experimentaba Integra era ira, no pudo evitar que un halo de tristeza se filtrara en su mente y empañara sus ojos. En el fondo, la vampiresa siempre quiso creerle. Siempre deseó que él fuera honesto respecto a sus sentimientos. Si hubiera tenido la certeza de que él la amaba, quizás ella se hubiera permitido corresponderle, pero siempre hubo un motivo para no creerle, para sospechar de su malicia. Ahora ya no había dudas, pues la peor de las certezas había inundado su alma de odio y rencor.

A pesar de que no le entusiasmaba en lo absoluto el destino que tenía que seguir, si ella iba a ser la siguiente Alucard, se aseguraría de eliminar a ese sujeto de la faz de la tierra, aunque eso suponiera condenarse eternamente a sí misma.

Al día siguiente, el recientemente nombrado monarca inglés no dudó en poner a prueba las habilidades de su nueva adquisición. Para ello, llevó a la vampiresa a una sala del palacio, especialmente ambientada para combates. En ella se encontraban dos hombres que llevaban atuendos religiosos. Al ingresar a dicho lugar, Claude la empujó, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, para luego dirigirse hacia los balcones desde donde podría observar el combate sin mayores inconvenientes.

Los sujetos miraban apaciblemente a Integra, saludándola con la mano mientras ella caminaba hacia el centro de la habitación. Sin embargo, apenas estuvo frente a ellos, un ruido resonó en toda la habitación. Los hombres habían aparentemente activado bombas que tenían sobre su cuerpo, dañando considerablemente a Integra. Sin embargo, cuando el polvo que se levantó por la explosión se despejó, la vampiresa pudo notar que los sujetos estaban ilesos y que, pese a lo ocurrido, continuaban sonriendo.

-¿No son verdaderamente maravillosos estos nuevos regeneradores? –dijo Claude mientras continuaba mirando el espectáculo.

Aunque se encontraba lastimada, Integra reaccionó rápidamente y tras la explosión inicial se escondió entre las sombras. Sin embargo, los sujetos empezaron a clavar páginas de la Biblia por toda la habitación, limitando el espacio en el que Integra podría moverse considerablemente. Frente a esto, Sir Hellsing se vio obligada a reaparecer tras uno de ellos y, aunque el otro se abalanzó sobre ella, los colmillos de la vampiresa ya se habían clavado en el sujeto, desgarrándole inmediatamente la yugular. Tras el ataque del otro sujeto, Integra terminó en el suelo, pero la herida que tenía uno de los sacerdotes no se regeneraba y, aunque no parecía debilitarse, la sangre no dejaba de manar de su cuerpo.

-Ves, te dije que había perdido su porte de dama inglesa… –dijo Claude sonriendo – ya parece más un perro de caza, sin duda una extraordinaria mascota.

-Ella no es un monstruo, simplemente está intentado defenderse –replicó la madre del monarca.

-Ya veremos…

Desde el suelo, Integra pudo absorber la sangre que el sujeto estaba perdiendo, incrementando considerablemente su fuerza y desapareciendo entre los brazos del sacerdote que la tenía atrapada. Tras desvanecerse, las sombras se esparcieron entre todo el espacio que estaba cercado por las páginas de la biblia que habían colocado los religiosos. En seguida, los hombres empezaron a arrojar bayonetas, haciendo huecos en toda la oscuridad que los rodeaban, frente a lo cual sonriendo triunfantes. Sin embargo, mientras la oscuridad se concentraba en pequeños puntos en el lugar atrayendo la atención de los sujetos, atrás de ellos se materializaban las manos de Integra sin que se dieran cuenta. Inmediatamente, esas manos se convirtieron en garras y decapitaron a ambos religiosos.

Aunque sus cuerpos continuaban moviéndose intentando regenerarse, la vampiresa se convirtió nuevamente en una sombra que empezó a absorber la sangre de los cuerpos, impidiendo que el líquido vital volviera a la vida. Asimismo, empezó a desgarrar los cuerpos, arrancándoles los músculos y luego el corazón, para así garantizar su muerte. Cuando terminó, Integra volvió a su forma habitual. Segundos después, escuchó los aplausos acompañados de una risa estruendosa que resonaba en todo el lugar.

-¡Felicidades Integra! Creo que a todos nos ha quedado claro quién eres.

Al escuchar esto Sir Hellsing al lugar de donde provenía la voz, notando con gran pesar la expresión de espanto que tenía la reina ante lo acontecido.

-¡No! Yo no soy eso… -musito Integra confundida – Yo no soy un monstruo.

-No seas tan humilde, querida Integra. Ahora por favor retírate, pues creo que ya has perturbado demasiado a mi amada madre.

Ante la orden, Integra no tuvo más opción que retirarse, por cuanto los sellos que había puesto Claude sobre sí misma coactaban totalmente su voluntad.

 _ **Ciudad del Vaticano, oficinas de Iscariote.**_

-Su Santidad, Integra Hellsing ha sido capturada y en estos momentos se encuentra en manos de la corona inglesa, tal cual usted ordenó. Sin embargo, me preocupa en demasía que los protestantes continúen manteniendo vampiros como parte de sus ejércitos.

-Siempre ha sido así, Enrico –respondió el Sumo Pontífice.

-Sí, pero ahora el Nosferatu se encuentra totalmente suelto y, aunque según me informan sus poderes podrían haberse debilitado, es factible suponer que si bebe la sangre de Integra podrá revitalizarse. Por ello, solicito su autorización para acabar con la no humana.

-Si yo accediera a tal petición, eso supondría declararle la guerra a la iglesia protestante.

-Precisamente Su Santidad, es el mejor momento para hacerlo. Tenemos un ejército que es prácticamente invencible. Quizás puedan matar a algunos por separado, pero todos juntos serán insuperables. En cambio, la iglesia protestante ha perdido su mejor arma y, en su lugar, tienen a una vampiresa que todavía necesita mucho por aprender. Debemos atacarlos ahora y destruir completamente a todos los herejes. Una vez que tengamos el poder sobre ellos, podremos expandir nuestra cruzada evangelizadora por todo el mundo, garantizando así la consolidación de nuestra iglesia sobre todo el planeta –replicó Enrico mientras sus ojos purpúreos brillaban intensamente.

-Debo meditar sus palabras antes de tomar una decisión, pero sin duda considero que esta es una oportunidad importante para cumplir la palabra de Dios –respondió el sumo Pontífice mientras se retiraba.

 _Hola nuevamente. Sé que llevo algunas semanas sin publicar, pero en verdad he estado demasiado atareada con el trabajo. Mi jefa se fue de vacaciones, así que ahora laboro 24x7, por lo que no había tenido tiempo para terminar con este capítulo._

 _Palomixta, la-novh94, barbara gizela, y miguelpuentedejesus, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les haya gustado la narrativa del capítulo anterior._

 _Sé que todos queremos que llegue el AxI, pero todavía falta un poco. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._

 _Si tienen alguna duda, comentario, queja, déjenmelo saber y se los respondo en el siguiente capítulo, que estimo estaré subiendo en dos semanas como máximo._


	13. Capítulo 13: Como en los viejos tiempos

**Capítulo 13: Como en los viejos tiempos**

Luego del espectáculo que supuso la muerte de ambos religiosos, Integra fue confinada en un calabozo por tres días. Si bien en algún otro momento hubiera podido escaparse fácilmente, por los sellos que el monarca había puesto sobre ella, era imposible que la vampiresa siquiera intentara escabullirse entre las sombras. Además, aunque detestaba la situación en la que estaba, sin duda se encontraba expectante de recibir la orden que tanto anhelaba, es decir, matar a Alucard.

Integra sabía que el Nosferatu era aún más fuerte que ella; sin embargo, anteriormente pudo dejarlo absolutamente vulnerable, así que se encontraba confiada de que podría hacer lo mismo hasta acabar con él.

Tres días después, cuando el sol se ocultaba, Integra recibió las bolsas de sangre con las que solían alimentarla llegada la noche. Sin embargo, quien traería su alimento llamaría mucho su atención.

-Su majestad, ¿Qué hace aquí?

-Algo que debí haber hecho hace mucho tiempo, Integra.

-Pensé que tras lo ocurrido me tendría miedo, quizás terror – replicó Integra sentada en la esquina de la habitación.

-¿En serio? –dijo la reina madre sonriendo - ¿acaso alguna vez mostré miedo ante Alucard? Sinceramente no lo recuerdo…

-Tiene razón pero… ¿por qué está aquí?

-Porque quiero entender qué pasó… ¿cómo es que llegamos a esto? Tú te veías feliz con Maximilliam…

-Yo nunca estuve con Maximilliam… siempre le pedí a Alucard que…

-Lo sabía – dijo la reina interrumpiendo a Sir Hellsing – siempre lo supe, sabes. Y en cierta medida te entiendo, yo tampoco fue feliz cuando me tuve que casar con alguien que apenas conocía. Si hubiera tenido otra opción quizás hubiera hecho locuras por evitarlo, pero bueno, lo mío es caso aparte. Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué decidiste convertirte en vampiro.

-Porque quería cumplir con mi deber y pensé que no había otra forma…

-Es muy noble lo que dices, pero, Integra, querida, no puedo creerte… y sinceramente siento que tú tampoco podrías.

-No entiendo qué quiere decir.

-No dudo que haya una parte de ti que quiera cumplir su deber a toda costa, pero siendo honestas, ¿acaso no accediste convertirte en vampiresa para apartarte de Maximilliam y a su vez para estar más cerca de Alucard?

Integra se quedó unos minutos en silencio sin saber qué responder frente a la interrogante de la reina madre. No quería admitir nada, pero por cada segundo que pasaba sabía que iba a ser más difícil negar cualquier cosa.

-Es… es cierto… yo quería que él estuviera más cerca… -respondió Integra con la mirada perdida - a fin de cuentas, Walter ya no estaba… y él era el único "familiar" que tenía. ¿Usted qué hubiera hecho en mi lugar?

-No lo sé… aunque yo soy muy distinta a ti Integra – replicó sonriendo – Sea cual sea el caso, hubiera agradecido algo de honestidad desde el principio, quizás habría podido protegerte por un tiempo…

-Su majestad es usted muy amable después de todo lo ocurrido… pero no se preocupe, resarciré mis errores… ahora que Alucard me ha traicionado mis emociones y mi racionalidad apuntan a un solo sentido: debo exterminarlo. Es una amenaza para mí, para Inglaterra, para la humanidad.

-Sí, es verdad, Alucard es una amenaza… pero ¿estás segura de que él es la única amenaza?

-No entiendo, ¿a qué se refiere?

-Hay más maldad en este mundo que la que cabe dentro del alma de ese monstruo –dijo la reina mirando fijamente a la vampiresa -Ay Integra, si yo hubiera tenido tus opciones, qué distinto habría sido el mundo, qué diferente habría sido todo –agregó la reina con cierto aire de nostalgia.

Integra miró a la monarca desconcertada.

-Será mejor que me vaya, ya está haciéndose muy tarde.

-Espere Su Majestad… necesito hacerle una pregunta… ¿usted sabe algo de lo que le pasó a la chica que estaba conmigo… una mujer lobo morena de cabello platinado?

-No, pero presumo que ahora está en manos del Vaticano.

Integra apretó el puño frunciendo el ceño. Entendía lo que eso implicaba y sintió una angustia muy profunda al saber lo que le podían hacer a Simone.

-Adiós Integra – dijo la reina mientras se retiraba.

-Adiós Su Majestad.

A la noche siguiente, Claude se acercó a la vampiresa y le dio la tan ansiada orden: debía encontrar y eliminar al Nosferatu. Si bien no le dio mayores indicaciones, le informó que podría liberar todo su poder y que la batalla contra Alucard debía ser a muerte. La orden era clara: o moría él o moría ella. Tendría dos días para ubicar al Nosferatu y dos días para acabar con él. Luego de eso debía regresar al palacio.

Ella llevaría un localizador para que el monarca pudiera monitorear todos sus movimientos. Sin duda Claude se sentía seguro de que Integra no escaparía, ya que los sellos que había puesto sobre ella coactaban totalmente su voluntad.

 **Ciudad del Vaticano**

Hacía quince minutos que Enrico había obtenido la venia papal para organizar una cruzada y acabar con la iglesia protestante. Sin embargo, y aunque él hubiera querido iniciar la guerra en ese mismo instante, primero tenía que reunir a su ejército, y luego debería asegurarse que esta guerra no repercutiera negativamente sobre la imagen de la iglesia Católica.

En los dos días siguientes, regeneradores de todo el mundo comenzaron a llegar al vaticano, formando un ejército de más de dos mil hombres y mujeres de fe, enceguecidos por su fanatismo. Sin dudas, Enrico se había encargado de engañar al monarca inglés para que no sospechase en ningún momento de la magnitud de su ejército.

Pese a que el factor sorpresa supondría una ventaja aplastante, luego de Millennium, Iscariote no se podía dar el lujo de continuar empañando la imagen de la iglesia a la que representaba. Por ello, Enrico, haciendo uso de su poder político y mediático, logró transmitir el siguiente mensaje por todos los medios masivos:

-"Estimado" pueblo inglés, la presente comunicación tiene como objetivo informarles que está por iniciarse una guerra sin precedentes. El ejército de Dios se encuentra en la Tierra y tiene como único propósito acabar con todos los herejes para poder cumplir la palabra del Salvador. Por ello, para iniciar con nuestra cruzada evangelizadora, destruiremos a la más corrupta de todas las iglesias, es decir, a la Iglesia Protestante, la única institución que durante siglos viene utilizando criaturas monstruosas para sus propios fines, sin tener en cuenta el impacto que esto pudiera tener en las demás personas. Un claro ejemplo de esto fue la masacre perpetuada por la organización Hellsing tras el ataque de Millennium, la cual fue sin duda un claro referente del poco respeto que la Iglesia Protestante tiene hacia la vida humana. Por ende, y con el objetivo de que ninguna persona inocente resulte lastimada, la Iglesia Católica les otorga dos días de gracia para que puedan abandonar Inglaterra y ponerse a salvo. Si bien la guerra la estamos declarando contra la fe Protestante, cualquier participación de aliados no protestantes hacia dicha Iglesia será considerada como una declaratoria de guerra en nuestra contra. Asimismo, cualquier ataque contra el Vaticano o contra alguna sede de la Iglesia Católica, será tomado como una afrentar imperdonable, cuyo castigo será la muerte. Una vez que termine este período de gracia, cualquier persona que se encuentre en Inglaterra, sea civil o militar, será exterminada. Posteriormente, procederemos a eliminar otras fuentes de herejía. Antes de despedirme, quisiera mostrarles unas imágenes grabadas recientemente en donde pueden observar con claridad la magnitud de nuestro ejército.

Segundos después, se observaron videos de hombres y mujeres que, de manera aislada, lograban matar a cientos sino miles de contrincantes en segundos.

-Este es el ejército de Dios que se encargará de cuidar las vidas de los auténticos seguidores de nuestro Señor. Quienes osen negar la Palabra, serán condenados bajo la pena máxima. Que Dios se apiade de sus almas. Amén.

 **Palacio de Buckingham, Inglaterra**

El mensaje llegó a los pocos minutos a los oídos del monarca quien, histérico frente a la traición del Vaticano, no tuvo otra opción que repensar el plan que Integra estaba cerca de ejecutar.

-Claude, necesitamos que Alucard esté en nuestro bando en la batalla –insistió la reina.

-Aparentemente yo tengo más fe en tu Integra que tú misma.

-Por favor, ya para con esas tonterías. Yo nunca he tratado a Integra de una manera especial, y francamente nunca he comprendido tus celos. Tienes todo lo que has querido…

-Eres tan cínica como todos, madre. Pero aunque me duela admitirlo tienes razón respecto a Alucard. Integra apenas pudo con dos regeneradores, así que será mejor tener refuerzos… Además, quizás si Integra seduce el vampiro también pueda sellar su alma y así tener a los dos como eternos sirvientes. ¿No te parece hermoso madre?

-Sinceramente no sé cómo te convertiste en un ser tan ruin y miserable –repuso la reina mientras se disponía a irse.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? –respondió sarcásticamente – claro que lo sabes madre, claro que sí –dijo bajando el tono de su voz mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia la reina por la espalda y le susurraba en el oído – si me entero nuevamente de que has estado cerca a Integra, te prometo que me convertiré en el ser ruin y despiadado del que tanto hablas.

 **Bosques de Rumania**

A los pocos minutos, Integra recibió una llamada del monarca inglés, informándole sobre el cambio de planes. Para ella eso fue un balde de agua helada, pues Claude le había ordenado que encontrara al vampiro y que utilizara todos los métodos necesarios para convencerlo de que le ayudara en la guerra contra Iscariote. Literalmente le dijo que si tenía que dejarse vejar para lograrlo debía hacerlo sin titubear y, aunque eso implicase para Integra la mayor de las humillaciones, debido a la fuerza de los sellos que tenía sobre sí, estaba obligada a cumplir esa orden a como dé lugar.

Cuando Integra recibió esa consigna, ya estaba a pocas horas del lugar en donde se encontraba el Nosferatu. La búsqueda no había supuesto ningún problema, puesto que Alucard siempre solía ir a su antiguo castillo en Rumania cada vez que algo entre ambos vampiros no funcionaba bien.

Sus piernas corrieron hacia aquel sitio aunque Integra sintiera que ninguna parte de ella quería reencontrarse con el rey no vivo ante tales circunstancias. Sin embargo, en menos de tres horas, la vampiresa se encontraría frente a la puerta del lúgubre palacio. No tuvo que forzar ninguna cerradura ni eliminar algún hechizo de protección ya que, como preveía, Alucard había dispuesto todo para recibirla.

Al ingresar, Integra notó que aunque el castillo lucía abandonado, parecía que el tiempo no había pasado en dicho lugar. Los muebles se conservaban intactos y la decoración, si bien era bastante anticuada, relucía majestuosamente en esos oscuros ambientes. Aunque esto le hubiera llamado la atención en otro momento, Integra sabía que no podía perder el tiempo y debía cumplir su misión, por más despreciable que fuese.

Alucard no le hizo perder un segundo más y se materializó frente a ella rápidamente.

-Debo decir que es un placer recibirte en mi palacio luego de tantos años viviendo en tu mansión –musitó el vampiro mientras se acercaba lentamente a Integra, colocando frente a ella, estando apenas unos centímetros de distancia.

-Déjate de juegos Alucard, tú sabes por qué estoy aquí –dijo Integra mirándolo fríamente sin inmutarse ante su presencia.

-¿Y qué se supone que debería hacer al respecto? ¿Ser descortés contigo? Sabes que nunca sería así – replicó con sarcasmo.

Aunque Integra ansiaba ferozmente recriminarle todo lo acontecido en los últimos meses, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerse y mantener una postura estoica frente al Nosferatu.

-Basta Alucard, no quisiera tener que repetir para qué estoy aquí… -dijo Integra apretando el puño – tú sabes que necesito de tus servicios para derrotar la locura bélica que está montando Enrico.

El vampiro sonrió y dio otro paso adelante, recortando aún más la distancia que tenía frente a Sir Hellsing.

-Incluso cuando pides un favor se siente como si estuvieras dándome una orden… -dijo sonriendo - ¿no puedes decirlo en otro tono?

Integra estaba totalmente irascible, quería golpearlo, destruirlo, pero ya no era sus propios deseos de controlarse lo que la contenían, sino un fuego que parecía quemar dentro de sus venas. Su propia sangre, sellada por Claude, parecía coactar desde lo más profundo su voluntad.

Sin que pudiera controlarse, Integra dio un paso más hacia delante, desvaneciendo cualquier distancia que pudiera tener entre ella y el vampiro.

-Por favor, ayúdame… -dijo la vampiresa sintiéndose derrotada mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Nosferatu.

Lejos de regocijarse con lo que estaba aconteciendo, el vampiro sintió un profundo desprecio al ver a Integra así. Si bien sabía que en esos momentos la podría poseer de cualquier forma y que, a pesar de todo, era factible suponer que para Integra podría ser una manera de estar con él sin sentirse culpable; el verla de esa manera, totalmente imposibilitada para manifestar cualquier indicio de voluntad propia, lo obligó a retroceder, separándose inmediatamente de la vampiresa.

-Lucharé a tu lado, siempre y cuando no vuelvas a intentar humillarte a ti misma de esa manera –musitó el vampiro.

Aunque Integra hubiera querido recriminarle el porqué de su actuar, en esos instantes estaba absolutamente sorprendida por lo acontecido.

-Está amaneciendo, será mejor que descansemos y que partamos al anochecer –dijo Alucard – además, es preciso que me entregues tu sangre y bebas de la mía si es que deseas tener alguna posibilidad de derrotar a Iscariote.

Integra inmediatamente cogió un cuchillo con el propósito de hacerse una herida para que el vampiro pudiera beber; sin embargo, él la detuvo cogiendo su mano.

-Todavía no, por ahora descansa.

Alucard dirigió a Sir Hellsing a una habitación del palacio, en donde ella descansaría.

-En mi castillo solo hay un ataúd y presumo que no quieres compartirlo, así que dormirás en esta cama. Las persianas son suficientemente oscuras para impedir que algún rayo de luz te moleste. Sé que quizás sea una situación un tanto atípica, pero deberías dormir. Un río de sangre recorrerá todo Londres y será mejor que nos aseguremos de que no sea la nuestra –dijo el vampiro sonriendo mientras desaparecía entre las sombras.

Instantes después de que el Nosferatu desapareciera, la vampiresa se quitó su saco, guardó sus armas y se recostó en la cama. No le fue sencillo conciliar el sueño, pues su mente no dejaba de torturarla replicando una y otra vez todos los eventos que recientemente habían ocurrido.

¿Por qué le dolía tanto que Alucard la hubiera traicionado? Si un esclavo ataca a su amo para lograr su libertad, ¿acaso el amo puede recriminarle? ¿Tiene sentido castigar a una serpiente por su naturaleza?

Pero Alucard no era una serpiente ni un esclavo… y eso era lo que a ella le dolía. Porque en el fondo lo único que Integra quería era un motivo para aceptarlo; sin embargo, la traición del Nosferatu la alejaba aún más de esa posibilidad.

Luego de varios minutos Sir Hellsing pudo conciliar el sueño. Pasaron cerca de tres horas antes de que la vampiresa volviera en sí. Estaba bocarriba y, aunque el lugar no era en lo absoluto familiar, se sentía bastante cómoda y tranquila, al punto en el que no se había percatado de que sobre su vientre yacía la cabeza del Nosferatu, quien estaba abrazado a su cintura.

En esos instantes, Integra no supo cómo reaccionar. No era la primera vez que eso pasaba, pues de hecho ambos habían estado en circunstancias similares decenas de veces e Integra simplemente se volvía a dormir, dejándose abrazar por el vampiro.

Había muchas excusas que se daba a sí misma para soportar esta situación, pero por primera vez parecía que ninguna tenía peso. Por ello, se dispuso a dormir, pero el Nosferatu despertó y levantó la cabeza, clavando sus ojos rojos sobre la mirada de la no muerta.

-Pensé que habías dicho que no querías humillarme de esta manera, Alucard –dijo Integra mirándolo fijamente.

-Sabes que no estoy haciendo nada que en otrora no te haya parecido inofensivo o que, incluso, hubieras considerado más que agradable –dijo sonriendo sin inmutarse.

-Si tanto dices que respetas mi voluntad y que me conoces, deberías levantarte inmediatamente y dejarme descansar como dijiste que lo harías –replicó Integra quien, si bien no podía botarlo, podía sugerirle que se fuera como lo acababa de hacer.

-No es la primera vez que me descubres durmiendo sobre tu vientre Integra; y sin embargo, es la primera vez que sugieres que eso no es de tu agrado –replicó el vampiro – si debo hacerle caso a tu verdadera voluntad tendría que obedecer a tus deseos originales y quedarme nuevamente dormido contigo. Ahora, con todos estos sellos, no sé si estás siendo honesta o quizás te estás engañando a ti misma –agregó el vampiro con sarcasmo.

-Ya deja de jugar conmigo Alucard… si quieres quedarte entonces hazlo, si no quieres, pues vete… pero no me perturbes el sueño –dijo Integra cerrando los ojos.

Alucard se desvaneció apenas Integra terminó de hablar. Sin embargo, la sensación de frialdad todavía seguía sobre el vientre de la vampiresa, quien estiró sus manos hasta su abdomen y lo acarició.

-Alucard espera...

En esos instantes, el vampiro reapareció entre las sombras, sentado en el borde de la cama.

-Recuéstate sobre mi vientre – agregó Integra mientras retiraba sus manos de su abdomen.

Alucard colocó su mejilla sobre ombligo de la vampiresa y cerró los ojos sin esbozar ningún gesto.

Durante varios minutos ambos se quedaron en silencio sin inmutarse, hasta que Integra bajó su brazo hasta el cabello del rey no muerto y lo acarició gentilmente, descansando su mano sobre su álgida mejilla.

-¿Por qué me traicionaste? -musitó Integra mirando hacia el techo.

Alucard guardó silencio por cerca de un minuto.

-Porque no quería que esos humanos te convirtieran en lo que tanto odiabas.

-¿Y cómo evitaste que me convierta en eso?

-Mostrándote cómo son en verdad.

-Aunque te creyera, ¿no piensas que de repente te excediste?

-Quizás… pero… ¿acaso no fue necesario para que te dieras cuenta?

-Pudiste hacerlo de otra forma…

En esos instantes, aunque la vampiresa no lo admitiera de manera explícita, el Nosferatu intuyó con gran certeza que Integra había aceptado la validez de su respuesta, al menos parcialmente

El vampiro sonrió, levantó el rostro y miró a la fémina fijamente, reposando su peso sobre sus antebrazos.

-No – interrumpió Alucard – no, no pude. Y aún si hubiera podido, no quise. Porque todo eso significaba esperar por siglos a que te dieras cuenta de lo que estaba frente a tus ojos… y sinceramente la inmortalidad sería un castigo si tuviera que estar obligado a ver tan horrible espectáculo.

-Pero… y si todo fuese cierto… si en verdad pudiera confiar en ti… ¿no te parece que dadas las circunstancias todos tus esfuerzos no tendrían mayor sentido?... –replicó Integra posando sus ojos sobre los del vampiro – Aún si sobrevivimos, Claude seguirá ejerciendo poder sobre mí, y quizás alguna vez también lo haga sobre ti.

-Lo sé –interrumpió Alucard– sin embargo, para capturar a un Nosferatu como yo él necesita algo más –acotó volviendo a recostar su cabeza, pero esta vez sobre el pecho de la vampiresa.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Algo como un Hellsing -respondió sonriendo – Algo como un ser integro, cuya voluntad pueda sellar mi alma. Un ser que me iguale desde su humanidad y que sea digno de ser mi amo.

-¿No te das cuenta de que él ya me posee?

-¿Cómo es que te tiene si estás en mi castillo… en mi lecho… y todo por voluntad propia?

-¿Cómo sabes que es por voluntad propia?

En cualquier otra circunstancia, el vampiro se hubiera sentido ofendido; sin embargo, aunque la consciencia de Integra quisiera darse un descanso y aceptar que su comportamiento solo era una consecuencia de las órdenes de Claude, Alucard sabía que no era así. Su castillo no solo era un lugar interesante, sino que también se encontraba en una tierra maldita para los humanos y sagrada para los vampiros. Allí, ningún sello tendría el más mínimo efecto sobre Integra.

-Simplemente lo sé… y tú también lo sabes. Si en verdad quieres atacarme, estás en el lugar indicado para hacerlo. Aquí nadie coactará tu voluntad por más irracional que sea…

Integra dirigió sus propios dedos hacia su boca, haciendo una pequeña herida con sus colmillos. Luego de eso, volvió a acariciar el rostro de Alucard, colocando su dedo ligeramente ensangrentado a la altura de la boca del Nosferatu.

-Entonces bebe mi sangre de una vez y mátalos a todos… - dijo Integra.

Aunque su comportamiento era inusual, Alucard comprendía todo lo que pasaba. La vampiresa por fin se había dado cuenta de que la única manera de solucionar todo esto era dotando a Alucard de todo el poder necesario para que pudiera eliminar a cada uno de sus enemigos, tal como él lo había planeado. Sin embargo, a diferencia de otras circunstancias, por primera vez ella no sentía que estaba perdiendo algo. En el fondo, Integra solo quería un motivo para aceptarlo, y sentía que quizás podría tenerlo.

Las gotas de sangre se deslizaron lentamente ingresando a la boca del Nosferatu, quien las bebió ávidamente, tomando la mano de Integra para luego incorporarse, colocando su rostro a la altura del de la vampiresa.

-¿Esas son sus órdenes, condesa?

-Sí, no dejes a ninguno con vida –respondió Integra desabrochando los primeros botones de su camisón, para dejar expuesto su cuello – hazlo ahora.

Alucard descendió lentamente hacia Integra, colocando sus colmillos cerca de su cuello y respirando su aroma. Durante unos segundos, posó sus labios sobre su cuello, recurriéndolo y subiendo lentamente hacia su mentón con camino hacia su boca. Antes de que Integra pudiera replicarle, Alucard la estaba besando intensamente.

Integra sentía el sabor metálico de su propia sangre mientras el vampiro presionaba su boca casi con brusquedad.

-Alucard… -murmuró la vampiresa cuando el Nosferatu despegó sus labios – está por amanecer… bebe mi sangre –acotó Integra mientras rodeaba el cuello del vampiro con sus brazos, para luego besarlo.

Al terminar ese beso, Alucard volvió a recorrer el rostro de Integra dirigiéndose hacia su cuello, el cual lamió con devoción. Segundos después penetró la carne de la vampiresa con sus afilados colmillos, empezando a succionar ávidamente su sangre.

Los ojos de la Nosferatu se tiñeron de rojo, mientras que una sensación de placer calentaba su vientre. A pesar de que se estuviera debilitando, Integra abrazó con más fuerza a Alucard, facilitando la alimentación del vampiro.

El rey no muerto estaba profundamente extasiado; sin embargo, se contuvo lo suficiente para no lastimar a su ama.

-Es una lástima que el amanecer nos sorprenda de esa manera –dijo el vampiro al desprenderse del cuello de Integra.

-Así es – musitó Integra sonriendo débilmente – tienes que ir.

-Lamentablemente – acotó Alucard mientras se incorporaba, sentándose al costado de Integra – solo repíteme una vez más cuál es mi misión.

-Busca y destrúyelos – respondió Integra sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

 _Sé que han pasado como mil años desde el último capítulo. Lamentablemente en el trabajo las cosas se complicaron, mucha gente se fue y si bien me ascendieron, me quedé sin tiempo libre. Si tienen unos minutos libres, coméntenme qué les pareció este capítulo!_

 _Subiré el siguiente apenas pueda. Muchas gracias por su apoyo._


End file.
